Marie's Dragon II: Eldest
by lyokolady
Summary: Marie and Eragon are sent to Ellesmera to train. While they contemplate their relationship, their duties call. With Marie and Eragon suffering persecution and pressure, where will they find time to start a romance...much less save Alagaesia?
1. Chapter 1: It's a Hard, Not Life

_A/N: For those of you have not read Marie's Dragon, stop right now and get out of here because this story is only for those who have read Marie's Dragon. You will understand NOTHING if you decide to read this first. So go away! As for those who did read Marie's Dragon…WELCOME! Please read and review and tell me what you think of chapter 1! Oh and thank you guys so much for loving Marie's Dragon. I couldn't have done it without your encouragement and the fact that you all loved it so much. Enjoy!_

Chapter 1: It's a Hard, Not Life

Marie in a deep shaky breath as she and Eragon wandered the sickening battlefield. Oropher and Saphira trailed behind, their scales being the only bright source of color in the entire mountainside.

_I feel sick…_Marie said to Oropher. The pearly white dragon lifted his large head in response.

_I understand. I find this whole field swarmed with lost spirits…it's very uneasy. _Oropher sidestepped quickly, knocking into the larger Saphira, when a body gave a low groan. _Marie. We need to help this man._

_Ok. _Marie turned and touched Eragon lightly on the shoulder. He jumped and spun, panting.

"Hey…you ok?" asked Marie softly. Eragon heaved a deep sigh and nodded. He was still weak and restless from his battle with Durza. Marie had cringed when she saw the scar the Shade had left Eragon.

"Oropher found a living guy. We need to help him," Marie said, her forest green eyes trying to catch Eragon's intent brown ones. He finally looked at her and she knew that his back was causing him misery.

"Ok…where is he?" asked Eragon, quietly.

"Over here," said Marie and she led him over to the pile of corpses, one with a chest moving up and down.

"What's wrong?" asked Eragon.

"My leg! That dragon! It sliced it open!" cried the man after they had cleared away the bodies that were suffocating him. Marie glanced at Oropher who hid his head in a wing. A spark of anger began to grow within her.

"Listen, you!" she said with a rising fury. "My dragon was put under a spell that he saved me from! He meant no harm because he couldn't even control his own body! This is a good dragon who is going to help save you, so you better be grateful you worthless piece of-"

"Marie!" Eragon said, laughing. Marie's face slid into a grin. She loved that laugh. It was one of the few times that she had heard it and it made her feel even better that he was doing it _because _of her. "I think he gets it. Let's just heal him, ok?"

"Oh, alright," Marie said with a smile. They both bent down and each laid a hand on the bleeding leg. "_Waise heill_."

The man got up after feeling his leg and walked around. "This is amazing! Thank you Riders so much!"

As the man burst into a loping run, Marie shouted angrily after him, "Don't forget the dragons!"

"Don't worry about it," said Eragon, laying a hand on her shoulder. Marie could hardly contain her glee. Ever since she and him had hugged yesterday, she felt closer and she wanted to be closer.

Eragon had changed as well. Every time he looked to Marie, his feelings about her had become confused and messed around.

_Marie, remember to control yourself. I know you two went through lot but that does not mean anything, _Oropher said, nudging his way in between Eragon and Marie.

_Yeah…I know…_Marie said, glancing at Eragon.

_No, you don't. You aren't listening to me, _said Oropher. He growled lowly and showed his fangs at her. _Do not tempt him. I will let Saphira know of your infatuation so she can be sure to keep Eragon away from you. _

Marie curled her fists and glared at Oropher. _You wouldn't._

_I would. And the next time I feel you getting close to out of control, it will happen. _Oropher said, leveling his deep golden eyes with her green ones.

With a groan and a stamp of her foot, Marie turned on heel and stomped over by Eragon as they continued to search for survivors. Eragon questioned her sudden change in mood but she retorted with a single word. Dragons.

"Look," Eragon said. Marie followed his gaze to see Ajihad's right hand man, Jormundur.

He was panting as he went up to them. "Eragon! Marie! I'm glad I found you when I did. Ajihad is coming back…he wants you two to be present when he arrives. The others are already gathering as we speak by Tronjheim's west gate. Quickly now."

Marie and Eragon began making their way to the gate in the dark gloom of it all, sucked in their own thoughts.

As they neared, the waiting party soon came into view. Among them was Orik, a pleasant dwarf that had befriended Eragon and Marie and Arya.

Chills spun down Eragon's spine as she looked at them. He might have feelings for Marie, but he was sure of the ones going to Arya.

Marie clenched her fists, her mouth curving into a snarl. Marie had finally classified the elf as her rival. The elf bested her in everything-skill, looks and the ever-wanted talent of winning Eragon's heart. Maybe Arya didn't do it intentionally, but Marie did not care.

To divert her attention away from her jealousy, she began looking forward to Murtagh's return. She missed being able to talk to someone other than Oropher that was able to relate and talk back. She had become close to him, enjoying the thought of having the sibling she never had. Murtagh was like her older brother, leading and guiding. Marie decided that she would spend time with him…without Eragon.

Marie watched as a group of ten men rose out of the black chasm before her, bearing a small light. As others helped the dwarves out, a man, presumably Ajihad, raised a hand and all of the warriors formed two neat lines behind him. Then the formation started waking to Tronjheim.

Marie squinted, as suddenly there was a bunch of movement behind them.

Suddenly anger and despise flowed from Oropher and he shouted, _Those are Urgals! _

"Urgals!" Eragon and Marie cried out together and they leaped onto their dragons.

Oropher flapped his wings hard as did Saphira and it was almost as if they were racing like they used to, moving like bullets.

Marie watched in horror as the Urgals overcame the group. Suddenly, there was an opening and there was only four warriors standing: Ajihad, Murtagh and the Twins.

_Oropher faster! _Marie cried as the Urgals blocked their view again. But the pearl dragon could do no better than Saphira, who was also flying as fast as she could a little ahead of them.

Marie flung herself off Oropher when he was close enough to the ground and somersaulted to her feet. She raced through the small form of bodies, looking for anyone alive. In the middle was Ajihad, gasping for breath.

"Eragon!" Marie shouted and he raced over and bent at his side. Both of their hearts sunk as they realized the wounds were beyond healing.

Arya stood there, her face reflecting Marie and Eragon's when she too saw the damage.

"Eragon…Marie…" Ajihad said. Marie shook at the sound of his almost lifeless voice. She had had enough death.

"We are here." Eragon said after Marie stayed quiet.

"Listen to me Riders…I have one last command for you two," Eragon and Marie leaned in to listen. "You both must promise me something: that you…won't let the Varden fall into chaos. They are the only hope for resisting the Empire…They must be kept strong. You must promise me."

"I promise," said Marie and Eragon in unison, tears streaming down their faces.

"Then peace be with you…Marie Shur'tugal and Eragon Shadeslayer…" and those were the last words of Ajihad.

Marie shook her head and wept. She hadn't known Ajihad very well, but his presence was so comforting. Now that he was gone…she felt no hope for the Varden.

"The Twins and Murtagh's bodies are missing!" called Arya. Marie felt a flicker of hope rise within her chest.

Eragon stood and looked around. "You're right!"

"But…but Urgals don't take hostages…do they?" asked Marie. Arya and Eragon were put into a hesitant silence.

"This is horrible…" mumbled Eragon. He was silent for a moment. He looked at Saphira and then turned to Arya.

"They took them hostage didn't they?" asked Eragon. Arya nodded. "Will you pursue them?"

Arya was silent for a moment and Marie looked at her hopeful. Arya finally looked Eragon in the eyes and said, "_Wiol ono_." For you.

Through her clenched fists and past her jealousy, Marie was grateful. If Murtagh didn't survive…she didn't know what she'd do.

Eragon gave a tired sigh and explained everything to the dwarves and men who came before laying a hand on Marie's shoulder. "Let's go…"

She nodded silently and stood. Oropher nudged her comfortingly and she rubbed his face for a moment before climbing up onto his back.

_I do not know what to say for the comfort I myself need. _Oropher said softly. Marie hugged his neck.

_There is nothing to be said. I do not wish for you to say you are sorry because you did not do anything and I do not wish for you to say that this is life because who besides Eragon and me have a life like this? _Marie asked.

_I do. I and Saphira do. I know our feelings are a bit more controlled but we share the same life Marie. We are one. _Oropher said.

_I know…I know. But Murtagh…could he be killed if Saphira isn't fast enough? He's as good as me and Eragon…just that he has no magic. _Marie started contemplating ways that Murtagh could escape but a lot of them had to do with magic.

_DO not get your hopes high…Murtagh might not make it. Though…the loss of the Twins is expectable. _Oropher snorted as he said the last comment.

Marie smiled slightly but it vanished from her face as the grim thoughts returned. She focused on the back of Eragon's head as he rode Saphira in silence. This was going to be a hard life.


	2. Chapter 2: Luck or Fate

_A/N: Here is chapter two! Thanks so much for all the reviews. I'm thrilled that so many of you like my story! Hi Rittzi! Hi Billy Bob! Hi everyone! Sorry. I just had a bowl of chicken noodle soup and…I guess it makes me hyper! Because I'm usually really mature! Sort of…Go MENTOS! Sorry again. I'm just wasting time. Here's you chapter!_

Chapter 2: Luck…or Fate

Eragon rose himself, unsure of the time. He watched Saphira sleep, smoke softly puffing out every time she exhaled. He watched Oropher, who was twitching from an unknown dream. He looked at Marie, her black hair mussed all around her head and her slim figure dug in the blankets of the bed. Eragon had given it to her and had slept on a cot.

As he looked away, his thoughts became unsettled again. Murtagh and the Twin's bloody clothes were found near a supposed bottomless pit. Marie had cried and Eragon had shed tears in secret. It was a horrible way to start the end of a war.

Marie blinked and opened her eyes and for a moment felt confused. The look went away as she looked at Eragon who was sitting on the edge of his cot.

"Morning," she said groggily. She stretched her arms out and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Oropher sucked in a deep sigh and let it out, raising his noble head.

Saphira shook herself and tried to stretch a wing, almost clobbering the Riders in the process. _Sorry._

_Marie. What are we doing today? _Oropher asked as he yawned, opening his large mouth and flashing thousands of glittering white teeth.

_I don't know…we'll see. I do not have any intention of going anywhere unless I have to. _Marie said, her sour mood returning. Now that the tears had been let loose, she was angry for Murtagh's death but could find no one but the Urgals to blame.

Eragon sighed to the side of her, talking silently with Saphira as he strapped on Zar'roc and his bow. Marie slipped on her boots as Eragon bent to lift Snowfire's saddle.

Suddenly Eragon let out a pained yelp and he crumpled to the floor. Jet streams of anguish rippled through his back like a torrent of hurricanes.

Marie raced to his side and started pleading and speaking with soothing words in the ancient language as she lifted his head in her lap. Saphira and Oropher there, groaning mournful cries as the pain slowly began to subside.

Minutes later, it finally began to noticeably decrease. A puddle of sweat was on the floor and on Marie's legs and she stroked his wet head. Eragon was shaking uncontrollably but didn't get up. He didn't know how he could've.

Finally he sat up weakly, trying to talk to Saphira. He looked back slowly at Marie. Her green eyes were wet and she was shaking too.

"Please don't scare me like that again…" she said, her voice cracking. She hugged Eragon and sobbed for him. Eragon was amazed at how weak he was and how feeble and helpless he must've made Marie feel.

He stood, preparing to go. Marie stood as well, gaining herself back. She gave a twirl of her finger and Eragon turned around as she changed into a new shirt and leggings. While she was doing that Eragon reached back to touch his scar, cringing at the hot burning feeling.

Marie tapped him lightly on the shoulder and he looked around to see her changed and ready to go. She had a puppy face on that Eragon could easily ignore…if he hadn't already been weakened.

"I'm riding with you," she said with an ending note. Eragon didn't object. He felt too weak to do anything, though he hated it.

"What about Oropher?" he croaked. At least he could pretend he didn't want to ride with her. The pearl dragon snorted as Marie and Eragon both clipped their swords.

"It was his idea in the first place," said Marie. She swung up on Saphira's saddle without asking the dragon and reached down for Eragon's hand. Eragon took it and resumed his old place behind her. Her wrapped one arm around Marie and reached for the front of the saddle when Marie swatted it away and placed his other hand around her waist. "I'm driving today."

Eragon felt weird, only clinging on to Marie as the walked out. Oropher walked next to them, watching Eragon like a hawk. Somehow, Eragon felt that _this _part _wasn't _Oropher's idea.

Marie was enjoying the ride but not enough. She couldn't get the look of Eragon when he was yelling and shaking in terror out of her mind. She vowed that she would do everything in her power to make sure he would be comfortable.

Along the way people bowed and murmured, "Shadeslayer and Argetlam" or just "Argetlams." Several tried to talk to Eragon and Marie but they scurried off when Saphira and Oropher growled at them.

They sat in the kitchens and began eating, keeping to themselves. Marie told Oropher her wonders about the next Varden leader.

_Who could it be? I do not see anyone as suitable for the position as Ajihad had been. _Marie said quietly.

_I'm not sure…there are plenty of people and dwarves out there that could take the position. _Oropher said.

_I know…do you think it could be Hrothgar? Or even Orik? _Marie asked.

No…Hrothgar is already king. Taking on the Varden would just start an uproar with the dwarven clans. Orik would not be a suitable choice either. He is close to Hrothgar and some would think that relationship to be for his advantage. Oropher said.

What about Jormundur? He's Ajihad's right hand guy…do you think? Marie asked as she shoved a biteful of food down her throat.

I think that was more for military purposes, little one. Anyone in the entire mountain could be the next leader. Anyone…Oropher snorted softly as Marie finished her plate and waited patiently for Eragon to finish his.

As they were waiting, she noticed Oropher and Saphira acting strangely. Oropher was always heaving himself up, to look taller and broader and Saphira was now always arching her neck and fanning her wings. Of course they were magnificent creatures, but if anyone knew them well they'd say they were being ridiculous.

Marie felt daring and she contacted Eragon. He was new to her mind as she was his and they both shut out their real thoughts and feelings before the other could reach any farther. Marie began to wonder if it was such a good idea. _Hey…look how weird Saphira and Oropher are being._

Eragon sat up and looked around. Once he saw what they were doing, he could hardly contain a laugh. _They look like fools!_

_I think it's sweet. They have a little crush on each other…_Marie and Eragon caught eyes that moment and they both looked away, blushing slightly, containing their thoughts even deeper within them.

_Who knows? Maybe they'll be the rebirth of the dragons? _Eragon said, his voice soft.

_Yeah…who knows? _Marie said and she quietly slipped out of his mind. His presence was awkward-confined and privet. She was curious and hungry to learn more about him and what he thinks but would never probe him. She felt that betraying…plus, she knew that if she succeeded in getting deep inside his mind, it would be of shear luck.

Oropher connected with Marie shortly afterwards. _Marie, there's a boy here looking for you and Eragon…he's not leaving._

_Oh…_Marie sat up and turned with Eragon to see a pale-looking boy, staring anxiously at Saphira and Oropher.

"What is it?" asked Eragon.

"You have been summoned to the Council of Elders-both, er, all four of you-Eragon Shadeslayer and Marie Argetlam. You two and your dragons. I mean-"

"Who is the council of Elders?" asked Marie. The boy was quite shy but her patience was running short.

The boy's face contorted in confusion. "The-the council is…are…people we-that is, the Varden-choose to speak on our behalf to Ajihad. They were his trusted advisors, and now they wish to see you. It is a great honor!"

"Are you here to lead us to him?" asked Eragon.

"Yes, I am," said the boy.

As they walked, Marie and Eragon discovered that the boy was named Jarsha and tried to boost his flustery confidence with high praise.

They reached a stone door, which Jarsha pulled open and went into a beautifully sculptured room. Oropher admired it with Marie, as they had never seen something they liked so much since the _Isidar Mithrim_.

Seated inside the room was Jormundur and two other men, one tall and one large. There was a woman with tight lips close eyes and colorful cheeks and another one with a think pile of gray hair above her face.

"You may go," said Jormundur and Jarsha bowed and scampered off.

Eragon and Marie sat themselves in the middle of the empty chairs, the members having to turn to face them. Saphira and Oropher sat behind their Riders, holding their heads high with dignity.

"Thank you for coming Eragon, Marie…I know you two have suffered your own loss. This is Umerth, Falberd, Sabrae and Elessari," said Jormundur. Marie and Eragon nodded.

The meeting took quite long with the stunning surprise that Nasuada would be the chosen leader. Disapproval hit them both at once because the Riders knew they wanted to control the Varden through someone as young as Nasuada. Marie and Eragon, with their dragons, also had to connect minds to try and escape the deadlock the Council has put them in. They finally resolved to bending with the Council. They would have to find a way some other time to get them out of their predicament.

Nasuada asked them to stay after she and Arya agreed on her position.

Marie and Eragon repeated Ajihad's last words to his daughter. Surprise overtook them as they also realized that Nasuada had no intention of being used as a pawn from the Council. Marie and Eragon offered their blades to Nasuada, escaping one of their problems knowing it could prove to be a whole new one.

Marie and Eragon spoke after the meeting as Saphira and Oropher having to lead them somewhere.

While they were talking, Eragon must have been side chatting with Saphira because flames suddenly swished out of Saphira's muzzle, singeing Eragon's shoulder.

"Wow!" Marie cried as Eragon yelped and sidestepped into her.

The sapphire dragon apologized as they continued their walk.

They stood before the library. Entering, Marie and Eragon were taken aback to see Arya.

"What have you two done?" she demanded with abrupt and random anger.

"What do you mean?" asked Marie.

"What have you promised the Varden? _What have you done?" _

The end reached Marie and Eragon in their minds. They shrank back slightly at just how much hostility the elf was showing.

Explanations were given out and Arya sighed bitterly afterwards.

Leaving Eragon was lost in his thoughts about how old Arya really was and how more and more Marie seemed suitable for him. He suddenly remembered Angela's fortune-telling and groaned inwards. His love was to be of noble birth. As far as he knew about Marie…her parents had just been ordinary merchants.

_You do not know everything about Marie yet. Her parents were only merchants since Marie was born. Maybe theywere royal somewhere else. _Saphira suggested, trying to set Eragon in higher spirits.

_Yeah…maybe. I better not get my hopes up. It'll be luck if her parents _are _royal. _Eragon said. He looked at Marie's back as they headed out. A yearning was breaking into him. He liked Marie…a lot.

_Luck…or fate. _Saphira said. Eragon looked at his dragon curiously and then looked at Marie. She must've sensed something because she turned around and saw him staring. He didn't look away. She smiled her forest colored eyes bright and wide and her wavy black hair rich and full.

_For now…I think I'll just stay in between before I choose my future bride. _Eragon said to himself as he took off at a jog and caught up with Marie.


	3. Chapter 3: The Funeral

_Here is chapter 3! Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I'm glad everyone likes this on and the sequel!_

Chapter 3: The Funeral

Marie was awakened by Eragon leaving the next morning. "Where are you going?"

"Hrothgar has summoned me. I'm supposed to get you so you may have a privet meeting with him afterwards," said Eragon.

Marie nodded sleepily. "Ok…well then. Have fun?"

Eragon gave her a crooked half smile before leaving with Saphira.

_Good morning little one. How are you? _Oropher asked as he stretched and yawned, his brilliant pearly scales swaying the light around him.

_Fine…a little sick of this underground wasteland but fine nonetheless. _Marie mumbled getting off the bed and pulling on her boots.

_Yes, I long for the open sky and sun. This cramped mountain filled with dead air is weakening my muscles and my agility. I hope we can leave for the elves, soon. _Oropher said, standing and wiping his tail around, causing the sharp silver mace to scrape the ground. _Oops._

_You silly creature. Let us go and get some breakfast. I am tired and hungry. _Marie said. She hopped onto Oropher's back and they slid out of the room into the more airy, open hallways. They made their way to the kitchens where they sat in peace.

_I have nothing to wear tomorrow for the funeral. I do not even have a dress. What am I going to do? _Marie asked as she fiddled with a wavy lock of black hair.

_Maybe Nasuada can lend you one. It'll be a little longer than it should but it'll be respectful. _Oropher said.

Marie and Oropher thought about it in silence while they ate and finally they agreed to go and see Nasuada after their meeting with Hrothgar.

About an hour later, Eragon came and told her it was her turn.

"What did he want?" asked Marie.

"I'm going to restore the Isidar Mithrim with Saphira…and I kind of told them you would help too. Is that ok?" Eragon asked, suddenly flinching as if Marie was going to slap him.

Marie just giggled and patted Eragon on the shoulder. "It's fine! I got to go now."

"Alright, we'll talk later," said Eragon and he and Saphira trotted off with Orik, who had actually hugged Marie for her acceptance.

Marie's meeting with Hrothgar was surprisingly short, as he just wanted to question her on her agreement with Nasuada and to thank her and Oropher for deciding to help remake the _Isidar Mithrim_.

"If you do help Eragon and Saphira, Oropher will be forgiven for every death he caused. Most of the dwarves have already faired to your side because they despise Durza and what he did to you, Oropher, more than they hate dragons. But…the few who had families and friends crushed by your powerful jaws, will not bend. But with this news out that Eragon and Orik are spreading, they might just relinquish," said Hrothgar. Marie was amazed at his speech for she had never heard him say more than a few words but she was filled with gratitude nonetheless.

Marie sighed happily and left the king in a better mood. Oropher would not be blamed any more. That was better than anything-any gift.

_I'm happy that I will be forgiven. Now let us go see Nasuada. _Oropher said.

As they jogged to Nasuada's quarters, they looked inside a kitchen to see Eragon, Saphira and several 10's and 20's of dwarves…drinking. Marie shook her head disgustedly as they chugged the mead.

She resumed her quest to Nasuada's and got there in the minute.

"Enter," said Nasuada after the guards let Nasuada know who it was.

"Yes? Usually it is I who does the summoning," said Nasuada. Marie told about her wardrobe plight and kept desperately adding how much she wanted to respect Nasuada's father.

Nasuada just laughed grimly. "I have a dress for you. I know beauty should not matter at a funeral but I think this would look extravagant on you."

"Thank you," said Marie. She went in front of a mirror and undressed out of her leggings and shirt.

The black dress was amazing. It was simple enough, hugging her body but flowing slightly looser around her feet. It had long sleeves that hung to off her shoulders slightly. It was a great dress but Marie added the effect with her long ebony hair, her forest green eyes and her silver locket.

"I have some shoes too," Nasuada said and brought out a pair of simple black heels.

"Oh, thank you, Nasuada. I shall never forget your hospitality." Marie sighed as she twirled slightly in the dress.

"Marie, do forget it. I want the only female Rider to be at my father's funeral looking respectful and beautiful. If the elves were here, they paint a picture and hang it on the wall for memories," said Nasuada.

"I will still thank you with a thousand stars, Nasuada. You are my master," said Marie as she gently pulled off the dress and shoes and slipped into her other clothes.

The next morning, Marie pulled on the dress and shoes and sat sidesaddle on Oropher.

_You look beautiful, little one. _Oropher said as her twisted his head behind him to nuzzle her hand. Marie stroked his face.

_Thank you Oropher. I would've said you looked great today too but that would've been a lie because there isn't one day where you haven't looked magnificent. _Marie said. Oropher began humming after that.

_Where is Eragon and Saphira, I wonder? _Oropher said as they made their way to the chamber where Ajihad was being buried.

_No idea. He didn't come into the room last night…wait. The last time I saw them they were…drinking. _Marie let out an audible groan as she realized where Eragon was.

They walked into the large chamber and headed to where Nasuada and Hrothgar were standing with the Council of Elders, Arya and Orik.

Marie slipped off Oropher and went to look in on Ajihad. His face was relaxed, hiding the pain this man must've gone through. Tears began to fill Marie's eyes as she looked and Oropher let out a mournful call, bringing tears to the eyes of many at such a sad sound.

Whispers were heard and Marie and Oropher looked up to see Eragon and Saphira walk in. Marie felt sick vibrations coming from their minds.

He stood next to her and Marie sighed when he did not acknowledge her dress. _Then again, _Marie thought. _He's probably too drunk to notice._

_Probably. Saphira won't let me speak with her. She said her head hurts. She got drunk too. _Marie could hear the disappointment ringing in Oropher's voice.

Then the ceremony began. A bass drum radiated throughout the walls of the chamber. The bearers of Ajihad's casket slowly took him to a small room on a platform and laid him into a crypt.

Marie and Eragon were overwhelmed with grief as they figured this funeral to be Murtagh's as well.

Eragon spoke and then Marie. "Ajihad…by the power invested me as a Rider and a friend, I will make sure that no one will ever forget you and the things you accomplished. I know in my heart that as long as there is hope with your daughter, there is hope for the Varden. Rest in peace, Ajihad and we will do all that we can to ensure that peace."

"Well said," said Eragon as they filed out of the chamber to the amphitheater.

"Yes…" Marie, said quietly. Eragon turned to look at her and then raised his eyebrows as he really _looked _at her.

Thoughts overwhelmed him and he quickly pushed them out guiltily. Saphira would never allow him to pursue Marie. Not when things were as tangeled as they are now. And he'd have to get by Oropher, whom he knew was already keen to keep Marie from giving her heart away. But nonetheless, Eragon couldn't help thinking the life of a Rider would be so much better...if it was spent with her.

"You look…beautiful, Marie," said Eragon softly. Marie shivered at the compliment unsure if she should compliment him back. He looked extremely handsome but Marie was too afraid to say anything. Especially when there was many onlookers who turned slightly at Eragon's comment. How she longed to be alone with him.

"Thank you, Eragon." Marie replied, trying to look as though she thought nothing of it but she could hardly contain her grin.

_Stop smiling. We just got finished with a funeral. No one should be smiling. _Oropher accused her.

_Oh, shush. You can hardy contain yourself to flirt with Saphira! _Marie snapped. Oropher was put into guilty silence.

Marie was feeling giddy by the time they got they were settled in the theater for Eragon kept glancing her way.

Jormundur stepped up to the podium. "People of the Varden, we last stood here fifteen years ago, at Deynor's death. His successor, Ajihad, did more to oppose the Empire and Galbatorix than any before. He won countless battles against superior forces. He nearly killed Durza, putting a scratch on the Shade's blade. And greatest of all, he welcomed the Riders Eragon and Marie and their dragons, Saphira and Oropher into Tronjheim. However a new leader must be chosen, one who will win us even more glory."

Someone above called, "Shadeslayer!"

Another called, "Marie Shurtugal!"

Eragon and Marie did not move or react. Jormundur just went on. "Perhaps in years to come, but they have other duties and responsibilities now. No, the Council of Elders has thought long on this: we need one who understands our needs and wants, one who has lived and suffered alongside us. One who refused to leave even when battle was imminent."

The ripple of Nasuada's name flowed throughout the audience as Jormundur said it himself.

Arya stepped up. "The elves honor Ajihad tonight…And on behalf of Queen Islanzadi, I recognize Nasuada's ascension and offer her the same support and friendship we extended to her father. May the stars watch over her."

Hrothgar stepped up. "I too, support Nasuada as do the clans."

Eragon, Marie and Oropher and Saphira stepped up. "We support Nasuada as well."

The dragons growled the affirmative.

Jormundur took the podium after the Council gave their agreements and spoke. "By the right of inheritance and succession, we have chosen Nasuada. By merit of her father's achievements and the blessing of her peers, we have chosen Nasuada. In now ask you: Have we chosen well?"

"_Yes!"_ The crowd roared hard and long.


	4. Chapter 4: Trianna

_A/N: Hey again everyone! Sorry I'm updating so fast. I just think the beginning of Eldest is kind of boring so I'm going as fast as possible while still getting my facts straight and true. Anywho, I'm so happy all of you enjoy my story. Out of everything I have ever written, Marie's Dragon and the sequel are the best and most successful. I'm so happy that so many enjoy them and look forward to the oncoming chapters. I've noticed by how many hits I've been getting that some people aren't reviewing. PLEASE review! I'd love to know EVERYONE'S opinion, good or bad so I can change it or leave it. I don't mind if you don't like my story. I just want to know why so I can better my skills. I do, in fact, allow anonymous reviews, as long as people are stupid and start spamming I'll keep it this way. So, thanks to all!_

Chapter 4: Trianna

That same ceremony Eragon and Marie swore fealty to Nasuada. Not the Varden but to Nasuada. They were bound to a lesser pact but bound nonetheless.

Marie sat in her and Eragon's room staring with a sour mouth at a woman who had just arrived asking for Eragon. Marie had told her he was bathing and she said she would wait.

Marie had changed back into her normal clothes and had tried to return the dress but Nasuada gave it to her. "I have outgrown it anyway. Use it for another special occasion though I hope it will not be another funeral."

Now here she was, sitting on her bed with a scowl at the woman. What made it worse was that the woman was actually pretty. With dark hair and amazing blue eyes and a slippery voice, Marie couldn't help but wonder if Eragon had already known her.

Oropher lay next to the bed, his huge whit head resting on the end, covering it like a large dog. Sparks of anger flitted around him as well as he shared Marie's distaste in the woman.

Eragon came back and Marie was slightly pleased to see the surprised look on his face to see the woman.

"Argetlam." Marie sent daggers at the woman as she curtsied.

"Can…we help you?" asked Eragon.

Marie interrupted just as the woman was about to speak. "_I _can do nothing. She specifically wanted to speak to you."

The woman glared harshly at Marie and suddenly a slight attack on her mind began. Marie was surprised but she snapped it back easily with an attack of her own. The woman clenched her head with a hand and then turned back to Eragon.

Eragon looked at her questioningly and Marie shrugged grumpily in return.

"Well then…can I help you?" asked Eragon.

"I hope so. I'm Trianna, sorceress of _Du Vrangr Gata_." Said the woman, with a hint of pride in her voice.

_Well, that explains how she managed to attack my mind…_Marie said to Oropher.

"Really? A sorceress?" asked Eragon. Marie glared at the back of his head, knowing that he sounded interested.

"And battle mage and spy and anything else the Varden deem necessary. There aren't enough magic users, so we each end up with a half-dozen tasks." Trianna smiled, with white teeth that were pushed from brilliance by Oropher's scales. Marie began mocking Trianna as the woman bragged. "That's why I came today. We would be honored to have you take charge of our group. You're the only one who can replace the Twins."

Marie coughed. That snapped Eragon back to life. "I'm afraid I can't; Saphira and I are leaving Tronjheim soon. As is Marie and Oropher. Besides, we'd have to consult with Nasuada first anyway."

Marie smiled broadly. Eragon included her and didn't want to join. This was going in the right direction.

"I'm sorry to here that," said Trianna. She moved a step closer. Marie jumpstarted and her eyes flashed when she saw Trianna move. "Perhaps we can spend some time together before you have to go. I could show you how to summon and control spirits…It would be _educational _for both of us."

Marie sat up and eyed them. Marie could see Eragon blush. Oropher pulled his head up and curled into a ball for sleep. Marie would have to do this on her own.

"I appreciate the offer but I'm really too busy at the moment," Eragon said. Marie relaxed slightly. _Maybe not…_

"I understand," Marie growled inwardly at the woman's voice that was thick with disappointment. _At least she's leaving…_

Marie's eyebrows shot up as Eragon struck new conversation. "I'm curious; how did you learn magic?"

Marie could hear the brightness in Trianna's voice. "My mother was a healer in Surda. She had a bit of power and was able to instruct me in the old ways. Of course, I'm nowhere near as powerful as a rider. None of Du Vrangr Gata could have defeated Durza alone, like you did. That was a heroic deed."

Marie frowned. What was this woman playing at?

"I wouldn't have survived if not for Arya," Eragon said. Marie frowned deeper when he mentioned the elf.

Trianna seemed upset about the mention of Arya too. "You're too modest, Argetlam. It was _you _who struck the final blow. You should be proud of your accomplishment. It's a feat worthy of Vrael himself."

Trianna leaned towards him. Marie sat up, quietly. She would not embarrass Eragon unless she had to.

"Have you heard the songs composed about you? The Varden sing them every night around their fires. They say you've come to take the throne from Galbatorix!" Trianna exclaimed.

Marie snorted just as Eragon said, "No. They might, but I don't. Whatever my fate may be, I don't aspire to rule."

Marie smiled again. Eragon may be able to keep his own without her help.

"And it's wise of you not to. What is a king, after all, but a man imprisoned by his duties? That would be a poor reward indeed for one of the last free Riders and his dragon. No, for you have the ability to go and do what you will and, by extension, to shape the future of Alagaesia."

Marie heard her pause as she had closed her eyes in boredom of this woman's wooing.

"Do you have any family left in the Empire?" asked Trianna. Marie's eyes shot open.

Eragon looked slightly surprised too. "Only a cousin."

"Then you are not betrothed?" _What in the world?_

"No…I am not betrothed." Eragon looked absolutely stunned at the question.

"Surely there must be someone you care about…" Trianna came closer. Marie could feel the heat of fury rise in her chest.

"I wasn't close to anyone in Carvahall and I've been traveling ever since," Eragon said. Marie sat back a little. Maybe he didn't care _that_ much about her…

Trianna drew back a little, having Marie breathe out a silent sigh of relief. The woman lifted her wrist with the serpent bracelet. "Do you like him?"

Eragon nodded, as if in a trance. Marie clenched her fists. _Why won't this creep just leave?_

"I call him Lorga. He's my familiar and protector," said Trianna. She blew on the bracelet and whispered some words Marie could not hear. Marie stared with awe and amazement as the snake stirred to life. It twisted around Trianna's arm and began to stare at Eragon. Marie could only watch as Eragon began to look drowsy. With a short command the snake twisted and resumed being a bracelet.

"Not many people understand what we magic users do," Trianna said leaning against the wall. "But I wanted you to know that there are other's like you, and we will help if we can."

Marie's heart jumped to her throat as Eragon put his hand on hers. _This can NOT be happening!_

"If you want, we can go and eat. There's a kitchen not far from here," said Eragon with a slight smile.

Trianna slipped her other hand over his. "I'd like that-"

"Get your filthy, dirty, rotten hands OFF HIM!" yelled Marie as she lunged forward and tackled Trianna just as Saphira burst into the room roaring.

Eragon stared wide-eye as Marie wrestled with Trianna on the floor and Saphira almost appeared to be egging her on. As tall as Trianna was, Marie was stronger.

Eragon raced over to the fighting women and yanked Marie off, who was growling and shaking.

Trianna got up, looking slightly bloodied. She curtsied quickly to Saphira and a helpless Oropher before she raced out of the room.

Eragon spun Marie around and held her harshly by the shoulders. "What in hell fire do you think you were doing?"

Marie stared at him with her own fury. "Protecting you!"

"Protecting me from what? Trianna was just speaking to me! You can't expect me _not _to be interested! I'm sure you have little boy crushes all over this place!" Eragon yelled. Marie looked hurt for a moment but folded her arms and looked away.

Eragon growled and turned to Saphira. "What the heck were you doing?"

Marie knew he was speaking because he'd pause before he'd start yelling again.

"Why did you do that? You had no reason to interfere!" yelled Eragon. "If I wanted your help I would've asked for it!"

He stopped and began speaking with her in mind speech.

_Marie what did you do? _Oropher asked as Marie sat by him.

_I was only keeping that filth away from Eragon. _Marie said quietly.

_He told you as well as I would…you cannot expect him to not be interested in other women. He's a grown man and needs to make his own decisions…whether you like them or not… _Oropher said the last part quietly.

"Marie?" called Eragon, the harshness that had been in his voice having died down slightly.

Marie got up and walked over to him.

"Listen…I'm sorry I hurt you're shoulders but I'm not sorry I yelled at you…well I am but…I just have to make my point clear to you!" Eragon said. "I did like Trianna and she probably liked me. It's just that…you hurt me, Marie. You're my best human friend and if you don't agree with the lady I might like…well then I just won't be with her. I want your approval Marie. I need it…"

Marie wiped away two tears before Eragon could see them. "Ok…I just…didn't like her, alright?"

Eragon nodded. "Ok…but the next time I'm interested in a woman you don't like…don't kill her, ok?"

Marie gave a slight laugh and smiled at him. He smiled back and gave her a short hug.

"C'mon, let's go for a walk," he said and pulled her with him. Saphira sat down next to Oropher. _Humans…_

As Marie and Eragon walked, her heart ached deeply. _Why did you put me in this position Eragon? Why? If you knew me well then you would've known that the only woman I'd ever approve as your match would be me…_


	5. Chapter 5: Almost

_A/N: Hey all! Hope you like chapter 5! Please don't kill me. I know after all of you read this chapter you're going to want to murder me. Please don't._

Chapter 5: Almost

Eragon and Marie finished their walk and returned to their room, pretending as if nothing had happened though Eragon noticed a change in Marie's behavior. It was a big change at that.

"So what do you look for in girls? I mean…girls you're interested in?" Marie had asked.

Eragon was startled by the question but answered, becoming suspicious. "Well, I look for beauty as one of the first qualities. I do not want an ugly wife."

Marie nodded as if taking it down in her head. She was and was speaking to Oropher while doing so. _Ok so he likes pretty girls…I got that down. He called me beautiful earlier today._

_I would've bitten an arm off if he didn't. _Oropher replied.

"What else?" Marie asked.

"After I see that their pretty, I look into their attitudes…they have to be strong, sweet, and caring. A multitalented girl," said Eragon. He almost slapped himself when he realized that the prefect image of his girl was flashing between Marie and Arya.

Marie nodded and smiled to herself. _I got sweet and caring down after when I helped him from his back and I got strong down from just fighting and hurting Trianna._

_Yes…I enjoyed that just as much as you did little one. But don't push your luck with Eragon. _Marie felt Oropher yawn and she slipped away from his presence and continued her interrogation.

"Ok…who are the girls you are interested in now?" asked Marie. Eragon stopped walking, looking stiff.

_What am I supposed to tell her? "Oh Marie! One is Arya and the other is you! I like Trianna too but you and Arya are the most special to me!" I will not, cannot say that! _Eragon grumbled to himself as Saphira had shut him out.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Eragon questioningly.

"Well I _am _your main friend…shouldn't I know so I can see if they have the right traits?" asked Marie.

Eragon wanted to slap himself again. That was stupid. "Uhh…well there is Trianna."

"I thought we talked about that!" Marie snapped, harshly.

Eragon looked at her warily. "You really don't like her, do you?"

"No!" was the short reply.

"Ok…I also like…" Eragon paused and searched Marie's face. She looked hopeful-so hopeful Eragon almost told her. But he couldn't so another name slipped out quietly. "Arya…"

Marie's eyebrows shot up and she started at a brisk walk to the quarters, talking just as fast and furious. "Ok! So she's an elf! Of course she's beautiful! Got that one down! And of _course _she's strong, sweet, and caring! There's your perfect match, Eragon! My job is done!"

Eragon found Marie sitting on her bed with arms folded across her chest. She was glaring at the wall while fiercely stroking Oropher's scales.

They went silently to eat lunch and Eragon was about to strike up conversation about Marie's reaction to his infatuation with Arya when Jarsha came.

"Nasuada would like to see you," Jarsha turned from Marie to Eragon. "Ma'am, Sir."

Marie just smiled happy to avoid more conversation with Eragon.

"Are you two done or should we wait longer?" asked Eragon to Saphira and Oropher. Saphira said she was done and Oropher replied by snapping up his last chunk of meat.

"All, right. You can go Jarsha. We know the way," said Eragon and they got up and went to Nasuada's room.

They entered and Eragon marveled at the changes in the room while Marie just sat politely having been there before. Oropher and Saphira sat behind their Riders.

"Eragon. Marie." Nasuada nodded at the both of them and greeted the dragons as well.

"I have spent the last few days reviewing the Varden's affairs such as they are. It was a dismal exercise. We are poor, overextended, and low on supplies, and few recruits are joining us from the Empire. I mean to change that."

And the meeting went on like that as Nasuada explained her plans to let the Empire know that Marie and Eragon have sided with the Varden. The dragons were reluctant but in the end, they agreed, as it was the best decision.

"Now as we discussed before the funeral, I expect you to travel to Ellesmera and complete your training," said Nasuada.

"With Arya?" asked Eragon. Marie frowned at his hopefulness.

"Of course. The elves have refused contact with both humans and dwarves ever since she was captured. Arya is the only being who can convince them to move from their seclusion." Nasuada replied.

"Couldn't she use magic to tell them of her rescue?" asked Marie.

"Unfortunately not. When the elves retreated into Du Weldenvarden after the fall of the Riders, they placed wards around the forest that prevent any thought, item, or being from entering it through arcane means, though not from exiting it, if I understood Arya's explanation. Thus, Arya must physically visit Du Weldenvarden before Queen Islanzadi will know that she is alive, that you and Saphira exist, and of the numerous events that have befallen the Varden these past months." Nasuada said. She handed them a scroll stamped with a wax sigil. "This is a missive for Queen Islanzadi, telling her about the Varden's situation and my own plans. Guard it with your life; it would cause a great deal of harm in the wrong hands. I hope that after all that's happened, Islanzadi will feel kindly enough towards us that she will reinitiate diplomatic ties. Her assistance could mean the difference between victory and defeat. Arya knows this and has agreed to press our case, but I want you aware of the situation too, so you can take advantage of any opportunity that might arise."

Marie sighed and nodded. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning…unless you have something else already planned?"

Marie and Eragon exchanged glances with each other and the dragons. "No."

"Good," Nasuada clasped her hands together. "You should know that one other person will be traveling with you. King Hrothgar insisted that in the interest of fairness there should be a dwarf representative present at your training, since it affects their race as well. So he's sending Orik along."

Marie smiled. _This will be good. I'll need someone to talk to other than Arya and Eragon sometimes…of course I do have you but you know…_

_Yes I do. _Oropher said nuzzling her shoulder. _I sometimes find it very pleasant to just speak with one of my own kind…Saphira._

_I think you find it a little more than pleasant…_Marie stifled a laugh as Oropher gave a growl and shut her out.

Nasuada went on to talk about how they really planned to invade the Empire. Eragon and Marie were shocked and had different opinions about it. They were slightly confused and hesitant too.

Later while they were packing, Eragon took Marie to ready the horses without the dragons.

Marie smiled wide when the animals came in view and shouted. "Cadoc! Oh, Cadoc!"

The bay stallion's head shot up in surprise and when he saw Marie he whinnied loudly and began tugging at the rope.

Marie raced up to him and stroked him lovingly, kissing his muzzle and rubbing his face. The horse was just as thrilled to see her as their mind bond had gotten stronger from Marie's absence.

Eragon smiled as he watched her. A large smile was planted on her face, her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were bright and alive. Eragon walked up to her, starting to feel giddy from Marie's glee.

Marie turned to him as she cupped Cadoc's muzzle in her hand. "You kept him for me…why?"

Eragon was silent as he moved closer-their faces inches away. "It's because…"

"Yes?" asked Marie, also nearing him. Her stomach became fluttery with delight. She had been waiting for this forever.

"Because I didn't believe you were gone…I didn't want too," Eragon said. He lifted a hand, feeling bold and was about to touch her face when-

"Hello there, Riders!" Eragon's hand shot down and he and Marie stepped away from each other.

Orik was walking towards them with his own luggage strapped upon his back.

"Hello…" Eragon mumbled. He was disappointed. He had been so close. It was the perfect moment…

"I see you're loading the horses. I'm carrying my stuff. None of those animals for me…too high," said Orik as he queasily patted Cadoc's side. The horse sensed his uneasiness and stamped the ground. Marie and Eragon both reached out instinctively to calm the horse and touched minds. They faltered back and deep blushes planted their faces.

"Looks like Murtagh's animal hasn't been sold yet," said Orik as he smiled at the two.

Marie's heart leapt to her throat. She walked slowly to the other side of Cadoc. There was Snowfire and next to him was Tornac.

She raced to the animal and threw her arms around it's neck, sobbing. Eragon raced over to her and stroked her back with comforting words.

Orik stood there, feeling uneasy. "I'm going to go now…if anyone is listening…"

No one even looked up.

Orik left and Marie turned to Eragon. "You're a really good friend, Eragon."

Eragon felt another moment coming up so he took advantage of it and lifted his hand again, wiping a wisp of Marie's soft black hair away. He felt her shiver under his touch. He leaned in and Marie closed her eyes when-

"It's time to leave!" a voice yelled. Eragon and Marie pulled back once more.

"Umm…we should saddle the horses," said Marie quietly.

"Yeah…" said Eragon.

They readied the animals and climbed up on them, meeting Saphira and Oropher in the hallway. They rode in silence, not even speaking to their dragons. Oropher and Saphira asked what was the matter but Marie and Eragon could not reply. They stopped at Tronjheim's North gate where Orik was waiting for them.


	6. Chapter 6: We Must Wait

_Thanks again for all of the reviews! I'm so happy I get them. It makes me feel good. Anywho, please enjoy this chapter. Do you really want to hurt me? Besides…you really like me. You're going to be REALLY surprised at what happens in this chapter! Then I'm going to change the summary of the story. Cause this chapter changes the whole plot. Luv yaz!_

_I think Eragon is kind of OOC in this chapter only because I'm still working on trying to make him romantic and serious at the same time. I expect everyone who reads this chapter to REVIEW! You'll want to! Muahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Ehm...well it's true!_

Chapter 6: We Must Wait

Marie could not believe it. They had been traveling in the depths of the mountain for hours now and Eragon hasn't spoken or even looked at her.

_How can he pretend nothing happened? _Marie demanded to Oropher.

_Because nothing did happen! _Oropher snarled back. He flapped his wings angrily and Cadoc and Snowfire shied quickly. _I don't approve of your relationship with Eragon and I never will until I am sure nothing will happen between you two!_

_But…what if we were…_Marie started.

_No…Marie listen. I'm sure what Eragon thought he did was foolish too. He's embarrassed and thinks you think him wrongly. Good of him too. If you two ever got into a serious relationship, it would distract you away from things that are important. _Oropher said, moving to nuzzle Marie's shoulder. Marie glared at him and jerked roughly on Cadoc's reigns, heeling him past Eragon and Orik to trot next to Arya.

_Eragon, why aren't you speaking with Marie? _Saphira asked as she watched Marie gallop angrily past them to ride by Arya.

_Because of what I did…_Eragon shook his head and looked away from Marie's back. _I was letting my feelings get in the way of being a Rider. I'd just put her in more danger if I do…you know, marry her?_

_I understand little one…but by the way she's acting, I don't think she does. _Saphira said and then she fell behind Eragon to talk with Oropher.

Eragon sighed and looked at Marie again. Her back was strained and beneath her, Cadoc was snorting with an uneasy, brisk trot.

They all rode for another hour before they stopped to rest. Marie sat down by Cadoc, turning away from everyone else.

_I wish you could talk…_Marie said to the horse. Cadoc flicked his ears in reply. Marie knew he was hearing…just not listening. But she continued to talk to him. _It'd be nice to have someone to talk to who wasn't a stupid elf or a stupid dwarf or a stupid dragon or and stupid boy…_

Marie glared at the black ceiling above her and when Eragon tried to catch her eye, she glared at him.

_Little one…_Oropher's voice filled her mind when Marie hesitantly lowered her barriers. She was about to raise them up when Oropher spoke fast. _I'm sorry. I did not mean to cause you pain…it is…hard for me too._

_You? How in the world is it hard for you? People will go crazy with happiness if you and Saphira have an egg or two! It's easy for the dragons! The Rider's are the ones with the problems…_Marie's breathing had quickened and she started when Cadoc nudged her with his muzzle.

_It's not that easy…_Oropher sounded helpless, weak even. _Saphira…is a charming lady…but we both have promised to hold off our relationship until this whole mess is over…_

_Oh really! At least Saphira is speaking to you! Eragon won't even look at me! _Marie snapped. Cadoc heard and he sidestepped, bumping into Snowfire.

Suddenly, a little excitement rose as Snowfire broke loose with fright and took off down the tunnel. Arya was about to lunge after the horse but stopped as Marie and Eragon tore after the stallion.

Marie sprinted hard after the horse, not even realizing that she and Eragon were running side by side in the blackness. Snowfire was barely visible, his white coat glimmering a deep gray.

Marie reached out to the horse but Snowfire just galloped harder at the feel of an alien mind. Marie had not touched minds with Snowfire since she had been kidnapped.

Eragon charged forward and started sending out soothing vibes to the animal. Snowfire slowed to a canter and then a trot and then a walk. Eragon grabbed the reins and pulled him back. He looked up when he turned and saw Marie bent over panting, clutching her knees.

_Now verses never…_

"Marie…we need to talk," said Eragon as he quietly began walking in the direction they had came from.

"Now you want to talk…" Marie mumbled accusingly as she fell into step alongside of him.

"Listen…about earlier…" said Eragon.

"I get it. It was a mistake. You didn't mean to cause me any pain. You're sorry and you hope we can still be friends," said Marie flatly. Her tears were invisible in the darkness but their was a quaver in her voice.

Eragon stopped and swung her around. "No! I wasn't going to say that! I would never say it was going to be a mistake!"

"Then what _were _you going to say?" Marie snapped. Suddenly she felt herself pulled towards him. His arms were rapped around her so that she could see the outline of his eyes and lips.

"That I…that I…" Marie started as soft lips touched her own. Feelings of joy and feelings of sadness ruptured through her as they kissed. She felt warm and happy and sick and cold all at once with Eragon's arms wrapped around her.

He yanked away suddenly and fell to the ground cursing.

"Eragon?" Marie asked softly.

"I can't do this…" he whispered.

"Can't do what?" she asked.

"I can't do this to us…to you," said Eragon.

"No…it's okay…we can make it work…" Marie mumbled, tears streaming down her face.

"No. If it gets out…there'll be chaos, Marie, chaos! That's the one thing the people of Alagaesia _don't_ need. A romance going on between their last hope," Eragon said. "No! And I'll put _you _in danger. We'll put each other in bigger harm. Enemies could kidnap one of us and use the other against them! No Marie…we can't do that. We can't let this happen."

"But…I…" in the pit of Marie's breaking heart she knew that he was right.

Eragon stood and wrapped his arms around her. She shook slightly but pushed him away. He looked at her questioningly but neither could see the other's facial expression in the darkness.

With a sad sigh Eragon pulled Snowfire and they walked the rest of the way in bleak silence.

When they got back, they smiled and laughed as if nothing had ever happened. Marie and Eragon did tell Oropher and Saphira though which brought fresh and painful memories. The dragons heartily hugged their Riders at how mature they were being but both were sick inside, feeling like they were rotting away.


	7. Chapter 7: Maybe

_A/N: Here you all go. The story is going to be sort of different from here on. This is also going to be a short angst chapter to get me back in the swing on things, ok?_

Chapter 7: Maybe…

Marie woke up the next morning feeling cold. She wrapped her blanket around her tighter as she glanced around the pitch-black tunnel. She could hear the steady breathing of Arya, the dwarves and Eragon. She could make out the slight snort in the horses' breathing and the low hum of the dragons. Everything seemed so peaceful.

_Oropher? _She asked reaching out to all of the minds around her. She could not remember where Oropher was sleeping.

_Marie? _Eragon's voice groggily seeped into her head.

Marie was stunned and embarrassed as she watched a slight shadow move in front of her. _Sorry, Eragon. I was looking for Oropher. Do you know what time it is?_

_No…it's ok. Just go back to sleep. I'm sure it's still late. _Eragon said but he didn't move out.

_Yeah…late._ Marie said quietly. She heard Eragon breathe a sigh.

_Marie? _He called.

_Yes? _Marie asked. She felt a yearning deep inside her but ignored it. She and Eragon would never work.

_I really am sorry this can't work out…_Eragon said.

_Yeah…I know. _Marie replied.

_If it was an entirely different situation…if we just weren't Riders…_Eragon's voice trailed away.

_Then we wouldn't know each other…and we wouldn't have Saphira or Oropher and I would've probably died in that stupid trench because you and Saphira wouldn't have been there to get me out. _Marie said, sighing to herself.

_Then…this is best, _said Eragon.

_For now…_Marie mumbled and she slipped away. She felt Eragon reach out a little harder but he too pulled back until each other's presence was like a good memory.

Marie was awakened by Oropher who lightly nudged her shoulder. _Hey there buddy._

_Good morning little one. _Oropher said.

_And why is it good? There is no sky and no birds…I'm sick of this stupid blackness. I should just stare into the depths of your scales, so I'm not blinded by the sun when I shall see it for the first time in weeks. _Marie said standing and stretching. Cadoc nickered from a ways off and she went over to pet him.

_What about me? Doesn't your dragon get a wake up call too? _Oropher asked with a growl.

Marie smiled and stepped over a sleeping dwarf to kiss Oropher's nose.

_You're the best friend a girl could have. _Marie said, stroking his scales.

_You're the best friend a dragon could have, _Oropher said pushing her playfully.

_I can't wait to start flying again! _Marie suddenly said.

Oropher backed up until he was around no one and stretched his wings. _Nor I. The sky will be wonderful after shooting around in this dump. It's stupid._

_Did my wise dragon just say stupid? _Marie asked, smiling at him and pushing him back.

_Yes. And for a good reason too. I hate these caverns. _Oropher said. Marie smiled in knowing. She hated the feeling of claustrophobia in the dark, windless tunnels.

A sound behind them made them see Arya standing and strapping her sword on her. She had slept with her bow on if she had slept at all and still looked perfect as ever.

Marie gave her a nod in acknowledgement. The realization that Eragon was Marie's was a nice one so she took to Arya lightly until Eragon awoke and smiled and stared too long at Arya.

_He never did say he loved me…_Marie mumbled when they had been riding for a few hours.

_You two are young. He might've just been infatuated. Unlike women, who tend to give their heart away a little too easily. _Marie sighed as they continued down the path.

_It'll still hurt…but right now…I'm feeling resentful to Eragon. I almost wish he had never kissed me at all. _Marie said quietly.

_It'll probably feel that way for a while, until you two can speak to each other as friends instead. Maybe it's just best you don't talk to him for a while, _Oropher suggested.

_Yeah…maybe. _Marie mumbled and they journeyed onward, hearts and minds all in different places.


	8. Chapter 8: A New Sun

_Okay…Janika has inspired me so I may start writing regularly, people. She has given me a lot of clever ideas so enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything in here but the story line, Marie and Oropher. I also do not own some text in the here that will be appearing from the book. That is only because I stick close enough to the book that people do say the same things. All description is in my writing though._

_Special Note: Marie was not invited into Hrothgar's plan. I accidentally skipped that part but she wasn't Only Eragon for it was his idea to help remake the Isidar Mithrim. Just thought you 'ought to know. _

Chapter 8: A New Sun

Marie covered her eyes as they stepped out of the mountains. The sun beat down on her fair skin like a huge warm blanket and the bright light almost did blind her.

Behind her, Oropher gleefully centered out of the mountain range, shaking the ground and causing the horses to shy away.

Saphira shielded her eyes with a wing, before blinking and stretching them.

All at once everyone sucked in the healing, fresh air of the mountain range. But they were distracted as they saw the view in front of them.

They were on a large, granite ledge, pushing itself from the mountain. A large, purple-tinted lake that stretched from one end of the valley to the other was reflecting the bright sunlight making it shimmer like bright crystals. Over to the left was the city of Tarnag. Squat houses with small, stone halls and dark farms consisted in the city. Marie and Eragon looked curiously at this, having never seen a dwarf city above ground.

The buildings stacked up apon one another like stepping stones, leading to the shining, ivory cupola at the top, reminding the young Riders of a pyramid.

"That is Celbedeil, the greatest temple of dwarfdom and home to the Durgrimst Quan-the Quan clan- who act as servants and messengers to the gods," Orik said following Eragon and Marie's gaze.

Eragon paused for a moment and then turned to the dwarf. "Do they rule Tarnag?"

"Nay," Arya said, stepping up from behind them and past. "Though the Quan are strong, they are small in numbers, despite their power over the afterlife…and gold. It is the Ragni Hefthyn-the River Guard-who controlled Tarnag. We will stay with their clan chief, Undin, while here."

Marie cocked her head at the tone of Arya's voice as they continued off the outcropping and into the thick and gnarly woods that stretched across the mountains.

Orik saw the surprised looks on either of the rider's faces and sighed. He whispered to them, so only they could hear. "Mind her not. She has been arguing with the Quan for many a year. Every time she visits Tarnag and speaks with a priest, it produces a quarrel fierce enough to scare a Kull."

"Arya?" Eragon asked, disbelieving.

Orik nodded. "I know little of it, but I've heard she disagrees strongly with the ways of the Quan and what they practice. It seems that elves do not hold much with 'muttering into the air for help.'"

Eragon stared curiously at Arya's back, lost in his own thoughts but Marie was unconcerned. Her free spirit flowed around about her as she relaxed, feeling the freeness. More then anything she was happy to be out of the mountain, where she hoped not to travel again for a long time.

Marie glanced at Eragon and sighed. She was hating every moment of this and hating it more that Eragon was not showing his usual signs of companionship towards. Instead he took more to Orik's company and even a bit of Arya's and only spoke to Marie, herself, when necessary. Marie felt the loss of his usual friendship comforting and stressful at the same time. She rubbed her head and decided to strike up some conversation with Oropher as she leapt off Cadoc and began walking.

_We're_ _finally out._ Marie said to Oropher as they continued along the path.

_I feel free once again, _was the crystal dragon's reply.

Marie smiled as Oropher gave a deep, throaty sigh and walked with his wings slightly ajar. Marie patted him and he twisted his head to lay his golden eyes on the teenaged girl. Marie's green ones sparkled softly and she gave the dragon a light hug before continuing her walk with the rest of the group.

She pulled Cadoc ahead to listen to the conversation Orik and Eragon were having. Orik was talking. "…may be unnaturally powerful, but even he would not attack an entire city alone. Of course, he and his dragon could cause us no end of trouble if they wanted, but these days they rarely leave Uru'baen, even for short trips. Nor could Galbatorix bring an army here without first defeating Buragh or Farthen Dur."

Saphira nodded her head at her Rider as they conversed.

Suddenly out of the path, the horses let out startled squeals as a mountain goat, or what appeared as a mountain goat, leaped onto the path. It was slightly larger from the goats in the Spine and had ribbed horns curled around its cheeks, making any other small in comparison. An odd saddle was strapped to the goat's back and on the goat was dwarf, sitting steadily with a half-drawn bow.

"Hert durgrimst? Fild rastn?" the dwarf shouted to the special group of travelers.

"Orik Thrifkz menthis Hrencarach Eragon rak Durgrimst Ingeitum oen Marie Argetlam," Orik called. "Wharn, az vanyali-carharug Arya. Ne oc Undinz grimstbelardn."

"Azt jok jordn rast," the dwarf replied.

Marie watched in amazement as the goat shot forward away from their view without so much as an encouraging cluck from its rider.

Eragon voiced her question. "What was that?"

Orik continued to walk as he answered, the others trailing after him. "A Feldunost, one of the five animals unique to these mountains. A clan is named after each one. However, Durgrimst Feldunost is perhaps the bravest and most revered of the clans."

Marie fell into step beside Orik, Cadoc trailing behind her. "Why so?"

"We depend apon Feldunost for milk, wool and meat. Without their sustenance, we could not live in the Beors. When Galbatorix and his traitorous Riders were terrorizing us, it was the Durgrimst Feldunost who risked themselves-and still do-to tend the herds and fields. As such, we are in their debt," Orik said.

"Do all dwarves ride Fel-Feldunost?" Eragon asked, trying to get the pronunciation correct. Marie stifled a laugh when he finally managed it.

"Only in the mountains," Orik answered. "Feldunost are hardy and sure-footed, but they are better suited for cliffs than open plains."

Oropher licked his chops after the creature and Marie winced at the dragon's gruesome thoughts.

_Don't even think about it. Obviously those Feldunost are very sacred to the dwarves. Do not try to hunt for them Just wait until we eat tonight, _Marie said, sighing as Oropher hungry thoughts left her mind reluctantly.

The dragon was silent for a moment before answering his Rider. _I have decided to ask permission the next chance I get._

_Suit yourself,_ Marie replied with a shrug.

The path led them into a huge clearing that surrounded the city. Oropher gladly welcomed the full-fledged blow of sunlight, as did Saphira. Everyone was forced to turn their eyes away from the dragons as their scales produced bright waves of sapphire, crystal and gold.

Out of nowhere a group of Feldunost with riders came towards them, their harnesses jeweled and glimmering in the light. Their riders held lances tipped with whip-like things. The lead dwarf slowed his animal quickly. "Thou art well-come to the city of Tarnag. By otho of Undin and Gannel, I, Thorv, son of Brokk, offer in peace the shelter of our halls."

"And by Hrothgar's otho, we of the Ingeitum accept your hospitality," Orik said with a nod.

"As do I, in Islanzadi's stead," Arya said, dipping her head slightly.

Thorv nodded in approval and moved in a formation around the group and began to lead them into the city.

The outer walls were very thick and shadowed half the land. The inside, however, was carved in a way that everything appeared fluid and delicate. Eragon stared in marvel at not only the craftsmanship, but the city as well.

Marie gave a slight groan when she saw the dwarves' infamous flameless lanterns, only sparking in the night. She was trying to forget what had taken place in the mountain, including her dragon's sacrifice and Eragon's almost death.

Oropher and Marie also noticed with dismay that the doorways and halls were built _for_ dwarves and that they'd be doing a lot of ducking as well.

Loads of dwarves from many different clans dotted the cramped pathway hurrying from one place to the next, going about their business.

Eragon and Marie were fascinated with dwarf women, as they had never seen them before. They were broad creatures with gentle eyes and full hair. They treated their children so carefully, it's hard to believe that they were born of rock and stone.

Many dwarves watched them come, their eyes filling with interest and excitement. Many nodded and bowed at Marie and Eragon saying "Shadeslayer," and "Argetlam" but some looked at Eragon with piercing eyes and shouted angry calls.

Marie turned and just barely noticed the helm Eragon was wearing. She recognized it as the sign for Hrothgar's clan.

_Oropher! Look! Hrothgar has invited Eragon into his clan! And he accepted!_ Marie called to her dragon walking behind her.

Oropher looked up from where he was studying the dwarves around him and glanced at Eragon's helm with his deep golden eyes. _I do not envy him. He has made friends with Hrothgar's clan, yes but with the others…they do not find it appropriate._

Looking around at the shouting dwarves, she decided not to feel too jealous about Eragon's predicament.

But then she started attracting attention. Dwarves took one look at her and spat at the Feldunost's feet, since they couldn't reach hers. Marie was shocked and she edged closer to Eragon and Orik.

_Um…Oropher? Why are they spitting at me? _Marie asked, glancing at the angry faces.

_I'm not sure. You aren't in that clan, are you?_ Oropher asked, weaving his head over to look at her.

Marie shook her head, her black hair falling in her face. _No. I wasn't invited. You should know that…_

_Good thing too. Whatever they don't like about you now would've made things a lot worse if you were._ Oropher said. Marie nodded unsurely, clutching Cadoc's reins tightly and keeping her other hand on Oropher.

Thorv and the riders turned, so that they were now heading towards the great hall that was pushed up against the mountainside, looking like a strange pearl in the middle of a mud bath.

When they were close to the hall, a group of armed dwarves filed out of the alleys between houses and formed a line blocking the path to their destination. Purple veils covered their faces but it was clear they weren't happy.

The guards surrounding the small group stopped abruptly, staring at the purple clothed dwarves with hard expressions on their faces.

"What's going on?" Marie whispered.

"What is it?" Eragon asked Orik.

The dwarf silenced then with a swift movement of his hand and stepped forward, his hand on his ax.

"Etzil nithgech!" cried one of the dwarves, raising a hairy fist. "Formv Hrethcarach…formv Jurgencarmeiter nos eta goroth bahst Tarnag, dur encesti rak kythn! Jok is warrev az barzulegur dur durgrimst, Az Sweldn rak Anhuin, mogh tor rak Jurgenvren? Ne undim etal os rast knurlag. Knurlag ana…"

The dwarf continued to yell plaintively. Marie flinched when he pointed at her and yelled with new ferocity.

"Vrron!" Thorv yelled, cutting off the veiled dwarf's rants. They began to quarrel in their language Marie and Eragon only knowing bits and pieces but not enough to tell why they were angry with the young Riders.

The veiled dwarf shoved his lance towards Eragon's helm. "Knurlag qana qiranu Durgrimst Ingeitum! Qarzal ana Hrothgar oen volfid-"

"Jok is frekk durgrimstvren?" Orik asked, drawing his axe.

Marie and Eragon exchanged worried looks.

_Are they going to fight?_ Marie asked Oropher.

_I don't know. But Orik is defending Hrothgar. Something was said about him,_ Oropher said quietly and silenced, telling her to do the same.

Marie and Eragon gripped the hilts of their swords, staring at the other dwarves.

The veiled dwarf glared at Orik and then removed an iron ring from his pocket. Marie watched with curiosity and edge as the dwarf plucked three hairs from his beard, wrapped them around the ring and threw it roughly onto the street. Without a last glance, the dwarves in veils slipped away.

Marie looked up, confused as Thorv, Orik and the other riders flinched as the ring dropped to the pavement. What amazed Marie more was that even Arya looked slightly shocked at the drop of the ring. Two young dwarves reached for their swords but stopped with a swift word from Thorv.

"What does it mean?" Eragon asked quietly as Orik picked up the ring and pocketed it.

"You and Marie have enemies," the dwarf replied shortly.


	9. Chapter 9: Mistreatment

_Oh, Onono. You inspired me too. You ALL DID. Thank you! But the next time I go into a writer's slump…(raises eyebrows at half of the reviewers)…I'd appreciate it if you didn't threaten me or cuss me out. Those reviews are disheartening not encouraging, thank you very much. Read and review!_

Chapter 9: Mistreatment

The group raced through a courtyard that was dressed for a party with long tables and lanterns and large banners, stopping at the end in front of a group of dwarves.

The head of them stepped forward, his gray beard shifting slightly as he opened his arms.

"Welcome to Tarnag, home of Durgrimst Ragni Hefthyn. We have heard much praise of you, Eragon Shadeslayer. I am Undin, son of Derund and clan chief."

Another dwarf stepped forward. He was built like a warrior and had a stern gaze on his face as well. "I am Gannel, son of Orm Blood-ax and clan chief of Durgrimst Quan."

Marie raised her eyebrows and stepped forward to stand next to Eragon hoping to be noticed. Undin looked at her, his eyes turning hard. His voice, however, did not show any trouble. "Ah, Marie Argetlam. A pleasure to have you here as well."

Oropher growled loudly but the dwarves paid him no heed. In fact, they did not acknowledge either of the dragons.

They greeted Arya and Orik but shock was planted on their faces when they saw the iron ring from the throw-down.

Undin stared with amazement and picked up the ring, gasping it warily between two pinched fingers. "Who gave this to you?"

"It was Az Sweldn rak Anhuin. And not to me, but to Eragon and Marie," Orik said.

Undin listened for only a shot minute of his advisors' calls and said, "We must consult on this issue. Shadeslayer, a feast is prepared in your owner. If you would allow my servants to guide you to your quarters, you can refresh yourself, and then we might begin."

Eragon frowned, noticing the loss of Marie's name again but with a quick glance at Orik said, "Of course." Eragon handed Snowfire's reins to a waiting dwarf and began to follow a guide.

Marie handed the dwarf Cadoc's reins as well. The dwarf glared at her slightly before turning with the animals and following Eragon, considering no guide was waiting for her.

Eragon looked back and saw that Orik and Arya were talking with the clan chiefs but Arya was looking very disgruntled about something. He also noticed Marie walking a few paces behind him, frowning hard at the ground.

He was about to go back with her but he stopped, and continued on with the dwarf.

The servant led him and Marie into a spacious room where they were allowed to stand freely.

The dwarf looked surprised when Marie entered the room. He walked towards her. "This room is for Eragon Shadeslayer."

"Where am I to rest up?" Marie asked.

"We have not prepared your room quite yet. If you please?" the dwarf motioned to the door.

Marie's face pulled into a scowl.

Eragon also frowned. "That's okay. She can refresh here until proper quarters are prepared."

"Nonsense. Eragon Shadeslayer need not share his quarters," the dwarf said.

"No. She is _fine_," Eragon said, emphasizing his point.

The dwarf nodded.

_What is going on, Oropher? Why am I being treated like this?_ Marie demanded.

_I have no idea. They're treating Eragon like a god,_ the dragon replied, obviously just as annoyed as she was.

Eragon looked at Marie's face and saw the blank look. He sighed and pulled off his gloves, knowing she was probably in conversation with Oropher.

_What's going on, Saphira? The people of the Varden did not treat Marie this way,_ Eragon said, as he slid off his gloves.

_I don't know. They aren't too kindly to dragons, either._ Eragon winced as a wave of irritation swept over him from Saphira. Things were not going well.

Marie sighed after she ended her distressed conversation with Oropher, taking off her own gloves as Eragon slid his into a marble basin full of water.

She jumped as Eragon leapt back from the basin, staring at it with wide eyes and shaking his hands wildly.

"What happened?" Marie asked, a chuckle barely being concealed.

"It's really hot water," Eragon mumbled.

Marie walked over to the basin and looked inside. The water was practically boiling. She raised a brow at Eragon before sitting on the bed and waiting for the water to cool.

She raised her palm and looked at the gedwey ignasia, admiring the swirling patterns of silver across the creases in her hand.

"The water's cooler, now," Eragon spoke softly and dipped his hands into the water, still flinching slightly from the heat.

Marie laid her gloves down on the bed before slowly scrubbing her hands and arms as well.

Neither of the spoke. It was a companionable silence. The kind of silence they had before they traveled to the Varden. Marie was savoring every bit. She had wanted it to stay like this forever- even if it meant not being with Eragon in the intimate way both had been striving for.

Eragon was also aware of the even quietness and did not break it even though he wanted to speak with Marie. He was worried about her and the way the dwarves were treating her and the dragons.

_How are things going, little one?_ Saphira called.

_Very good. Just like old times before…well, just like old times,_ Eragon said.

_I'm glad to hear that, though the dwarves' manner of things still troubles me,_ Saphira replied.

_As do they trouble me. What reason do they have for treating Marie crudely? She is a Rider and could destroy them all with Oropher. Shouldn't they be afraid like the rest?_ Eragon questioned. He pulled his hands out of the water and dried them on a cloth.

_It appears dwarves fear in a different nature, if fear is what they are feeling,_ Saphira answered.

Marie wiped her hands on the cloth after rubbing her face with the water and then grabbed her pack. She looked to Eragon. "Do you mind if I change first?"

Eragon shook his head and went to the doorway. "I'll make sure you aren't disturbed."

Marie nodded and slipped out of her tunic and leggings, pulling out the black dress she had worn for the funeral. She pulled her hair up and settled her locket back on her bare neck. She pulled back on her gloves after rinsing them on the outside slightly, making them look blacker and a tinge newer.

"You can return now, Eragon," Marie said.

Eragon crouched down and walked back into the room, smiling at her. He was about to compliment her when the unsettling silence returned. He nodded his head. "You look pretty, Marie."

Marie looked at him, her eyes twisting unsettlingly and she walked out of the room after strapping a belt with her sword on.

Marie crouched down through the halls and made her way outside where Arya and Orik were standing.

"Appropriate choice," Arya said quietly.

Marie nodded in reply. She was getting used to having Arya around. The elf didn't talk much and that was just as well for Marie would've hated her if she could attract more with charm. And somehow, Marie had grown to like Arya. She was a female and the only one close enough to understand what she was going through besides Eragon.

Oropher weaved his head over and nuzzled his Rider. Marie pulled off one glove and stroked his face, her forest green eyes gazing into his large, gold ones.

_We will get through this, Marie. Do not doubt it,_ Oropher said, sensing the unease that radiated through Marie's consciousness.

Marie was taken aback by the sudden power in his voice and gave a small smile in return. _With you by my side, of course we will._

Undin's voice rose over the courtyard and Marie turned just as another group of dwarf soldiers exited the hall. With a sharp word from Undin, they marched off towards the gates.

"What's going on?" Marie asked quietly.

"He posts guards in case of an attack," Arya responded.

"He fears an attack?" Marie questioned, looking up at the graceful creature.

Arya's green eyes flicked to her and back to the quart yard. "Possibly."

Eragon exited the building. Saphira had just situated herself at the end of head of the table and Oropher moved to the other end. No one fought to take his or her spots.

"Eragon, please join me," said Undin, gesturing towards the male Rider.

Marie gave the clan leader a hard glare before moving to sit next to Arya who appeared to almost welcome Marie's choice.

Marie ignored Undin and the other dwarves, as they did not speak to her either. Eragon tried to strike up conversation but Undin would twist it by directing the question back at Eragon.

The food was delicious, the meats, fruits, mushrooms and all sorts of interesting things were to their appeal.

Marie was not hungry and ate slowly. The sickening ways of the dwarves were driving her up the wall and had diminished her appetite.

Then the boar came. Marie looked at it curiously and her stomach actually gave a slight cry for joy as the scent wafted through her nostrils.

Marie looked at it, as a piece was set on her plate. But out of anger, she refused to take a bite of it until everyone was practically finished.

Arya glanced at her slightly, a smile hovering on her lips. Marie amused Arya. Her stubborn ways and vivacious attitude was like a reflection of herself, only more timid and unelfly.

Arya herself did not have a piece on her plate as she did not eat meat and glanced down as Undin took a piece and ate it, then signaling that it was fine.

Throughout the next few minutes, Marie managed to withdraw herself from the scrumptious boar but with an inaudible groan, Marie sunk her teeth into the tender and slightly spiced meat, setting her taste buds ablaze with delight.

Within a few hours, the feast was done and Marie was full, even though she had eaten just as much as Arya.

The servants began to clear the table and Undin turned to Eragon. "The meal pleased you, yes?"

Eragon nodded heartily. "It was delicious."

Undin gave an approving nod. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I had the tables moved outside yesterday so the dragons may dine with us."

Eragon and Marie froze, thinking the same thing. Undin had insulted the dragons, intentionally or not. Eragon looked Undin straight in the eye. "Saphira and I thank you."

"As do Oropher and I," Marie spoke up, her voice thick with grace.

The smile dared to float apon Arya's mouth again but it did not surface until Eragon said, "Sir, why did they throw the ring at us?"

Marie glanced around to see that the faces of everyone but she, Eragon and Arya had turned stony and hard.

Undin scowled as he spoke. "The knurlagn you met are of a tragic clan. Before the Riders' fall, they were among the oldest, richest families of our kingdom. Their doom was sealed, though by two mistakes: they live on the western edge of the Beors and they volunteered their greatest warriors in Vrael's service."

Undin went on to tell about Anhuin's fall and how her clan covered their faces to signify and remind them of their loss and desire for revenge. He told about how Eragon's helm had Hrothgar's mark on it and how it was a huge insult to the Anhuin clan. Then he spoke of the ring and how it was the ultimate challenge that they set themselves against the Riders, declaring them blood enemies.

Marie nodded as she listened but spoke up again. "True, that signifies Eragon's part in all of this, but what of me? I bare no helm of Hrothgar's nor have I done anything that I know of to accidentally insult them."

Undin frowned even harder and kept silent.

Arya's smile coiled into a frown when she realized the dwarf wasn't answering.

Eragon saw the tension rising and spoke again. "Do they mean us any bodily harm?"

Undin gazed hard at Marie once more before looking to Gannel.

The other leader gave a laugh that pitched without warning into the ears of the listeners. "No, Shadeslayer! Not even they would dare hurt a guest. It is forbidden. They only want you gone, gone, gone."

Undin spoke next. "Please, let us talk no more of unpleasant matters. Gannel and I have offered our food and mead in friendship; is that not what matters?

"It is appreciated," Eragon said.

Marie glared at the table and exchanged a glance with Arya. One look at Arya's expressionless face and you would know nothing. But Marie's eyes looked into the elf's and took in the angry fire that was lighting.


	10. Chapter 10: Seeing the Celbedeil

_Hm…I don't know. I guess I'll try to make more action but I'm not promising anything. I don't want to interrupt the flow of things. More reviews people. I seem to get reviews when I'm not updating then when I do. That doesn't help so if you all want me to continue updating like this I suggest you REVIEW! But thank you to all those who have been reviewing. I would've never promised to make this story my only priority if it wasn't for you._

_I also realized why I wasn't getting the chapters done like I used to. It's because I followed the book too closely. Of COURSE things have to change! They didn't have Marie there in Paolini's book so I'm going to have to switch around a bunch of things!_

_This chapter is dedicated to Janika who even though she likes my Code Lyoko stories she won't stop BUGGING me about this one. Thank you! _

_This is also my Christmas gift to every single fan I have out there. You guys rock! Even though some tend to bug more than encourage. Hehe!_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!_

Chapter 10: Seeing the Celbedeil

Marie rose from a bedroom much like Eragon's and rubbed her eyes. She was happy to finally sleep in a bed after three days of traveling in pitch-black and sleeping on the cold, hard ground. But still the ways of the dwarves unsettled her and Oropher. They didn't feel quite as welcome as Eragon did and the dragons were treated just as poorly as Marie. It disturbed the female Rider even more when she had no idea _why_ they were treating her this way.

Marie stood and put on her clothing, opening and looking at her locket before sighing and ducking out.

She traveled the halls a bit, admiring the beautiful architecture of the dwarves and wondering how they got everything to be so finely crafted. Thinking of Arya, she wondered what kind of architecture the elves beheld.

As she thought of just elves in general her excitement grew for the training in Ellesmera. She wondered how her powers would increase when fighting with them and how her ability with magic would soar. They were exciting thoughts.

_You are awake._ Oropher mused. He was still outside with Saphira, both being too big to enter the building.

Marie smiled inwardly as she continued to travel throughout the dwarfish building. _Yes. Is Eragon up, do you know?_

Oropher's voice, usually bursting with pleasure and beauty now had a slight in it. _Yes, Eragon is awake. He's in the great hall listening to Undin speak with Orik._

Marie turned the other direction-away from the great hall. She had no desire at the moment to be ignored by the clan chief and to have Eragon pity her and try to talk.

In truth, Eragon was annoying Marie. If he really cared about her, he would speak up. But he just let it keep going and going. Marie was also upset by his attempts to woo her, no matter how small. He had complimented her before…but Marie didn't know if she could take even that. She held deep feelings for Eragon…and getting close to him would put them both in danger. She could not let that happen.

Traveling outside of the great hall to visit Oropher up close, she watched as Eragon stepped up to Saphira, and laid a hand on her muzzle.

Marie sighed as she watched him. He was so handsome in her eyes…

_Don't let your feelings run away now, little one, _Oropher stepped up, Marie jumping slightly in surprise. She turned to the large white beast and cupped his muzzle in her hands.

_I really do try. Being a Rider is hard…_ Marie breathed out and Oropher let her brace her head against his.

_I understand young one. You are different above all around you. Try thinking of it as a gift…not a punishment, _Oropher breathed out as well, letting a hum of peace escape his throat. Marie closed her eyes, captured in the beautiful noise.

"Marie!" Eragon's voice broke her moment of peace and she pushed off slightly from her dragon, turning to face Eragon as he came.

Saphira watched from afar, her beautiful blue eyes laying one her Rider. Oropher arched his neck as to get a better look at Eragon as the boy came close and even the dim sunlight made the male dragon's pearl and gold scales shimmer.

"Yes?" Marie asked, resting her hands on hips.

"I'm going to the Celbedeil. Do you want to come with me?" Eragon asked, his intense brown eyes sparkling for some reason.

"We need to be armed?" Marie asked, pointedly glancing at Zar'roc.

_Safety precautions, little one. _Oropher broke in, blowing Marie's hair slightly as he breathed. _Go, Marie. It will be good to do something new…and find out more information of your past._

_Yes, Master. _Marie teased playfully when Oropher cocked his head at her. She giggled and turned back to Eragon who had a small smile on his face. "Okay…let's go."

Eragon smiled broadly at her as she pulled her sword out of its sheath on Oropher's saddle and buckled it to her belt.

Marie cleared her throat slightly and walked quickly away when Eragon offered his arm to her. He frowned and sighed, following her.

On their way, Marie's thoughts wandered to her past adventures and how everything had started.

_I got you by falling into a tsunami pit. That will be a story told for ages,_ Marie called to Oropher through her mind.

She could hear the loud noise of dragon laughter coming from the courtyard behind her. The dragon answered back, his voice rich and fuller than it had been. _Silly girl. It was fate that you found me. And luck that you persisted for my egg._

Marie smiled and shook her head, causing Eragon to look at her with a cock of his head. Marie's forest green eyes just glanced at him, dancing with laughter as they continued there way to the Celbedeil.

The visit to the Celbedeil was _amazing!_ Growing rock, skilled weaponry and such a fascinating history! Marie completely forgot about her neglect as she eagerly asked questions about pictures carved into the walls and about all of the finery. Even Gannel forgot to dismiss her, as he too became eager to explain everything.

As Marie, Gannel and Eragon climbed a staircase away from the statues and scenery, Gannel dug into his robe pockets and brought out two necklaces.

"This is a favor Hrothgar asked of me," Gannel said, handing each of them a necklace bearing the mark of Durgrimst Ingeitum. "He fears that Galbatorix may have caught sight of either of you from the minds of Durza, the Ra'zac and any of the soldiers who saw you."

"Why would he fear that?" Eragon asked.

"Because then Galbatorix could scry you. Perhaps he already has…"

Marie's heart leapt to her throat. The mere thought of Galbatorix _scrying_ her was frightful. Marie noticed that Eragon had the same expression of shock on his own face.

_I wonder if Galbatorix even thinks of me as a threat. These dwarves certainly do not. _Marie pushed the flat thoughts out of her head as Gannel explained that the necklaces would protect them from being scryed from anybody while wearing them and that the necklace calls apon their strength until they take it off or the danger has passed.

Marie, Eragon and Gannel continued throughout the Celbedeil until they reached the stone carvings of the Alagaesian history.

Marie and Eragon were both fascinated with the scenes though when they came apon the elf and dragon war they cringed at the sight of the creatures killing each other.

Eragon paused at the elven battle while Marie moved on, not wanting to look at any of it anymore.

She stopped suddenly as she came apon a bright scene of a young elf kneeling on a cliff. Marie cocked her head at it. Could this be the first Rider? Eragon…? Marie studied the elf's face. He looked nothing like the Eragon standing paces away but the feeling in his face and his body as he stared at the egg made her shiver with recognition. She knew exactly how that Eragon must have felt.

Eragon stepped beside her as the dwarf leading them confirmed her suspicions.

Marie looked at Eragon with wonder as he reached up and touched the cool, smooth carving. She suddenly reached out with her mind and hesitantly touched Eragon's.

The boy started suddenly but stopped and turned and looked her in the eyes, letting her in but not too far.

_I feel it too…_ Marie said when Eragon looked back at the picture of the first Rider. A soft smile appeared on Eragon's face as he turned back to her.

Eragon and Marie swiftly puled back and shut out their minds as Arya came through the door.

With some acknowledgements, Arya began to speak with Gannel about the mythology. Marie and Eragon were taken aback as the elf and dwarf began to quarrel.

Marie was thoroughly interested in it. Somehow, Arya's viewpoint about there not being any dwarf gods seemed more…logical. Marie listened eagerly to the perspectives, comparing them to each other and at once siding with Arya.

Eragon lost track of the argument and didn't listen in until Arya raised a hand and ended it with a few words. She turned to Eragon and Marie. "Az Sweldn rak Anhuin has inflamed Tarnag's citizens against both of you. Undin and I both believe that we should stay behind his walls until it is safe to leave."

Marie welcomed the return. She loved the history and like Eragon was eager to see more of the Celbedeil but she wanted to leave the dwarven city as soon as possible. She had not felt welcomed at all and once she was out of it, she'd feel much better.

The group hurried back to the hall, ignoring the angry mob that was gathering.

Once inside, Marie and Eragon departed to their respectful rooms and sat down on their beds.

Marie opened her locket and looked inside. There was the picture of her parents…and the shard of Oropher's egg that she had kept. It was beautiful, a perfect shade of white and so delicate and smooth.

_You are the greatest, Oropher. _Marie called softly to her dragon.

_As are you, my girl. _Oropher answered, his voice filled with love. Marie sighed. Life without Eragon would be awful and would probably take Marie a long time to get over. But life without Oropher…there was no life without Oropher. He _was_ her life.

Eragon sat on his bed, thinking about all that had happened as well. He sighed and rested the back of his head against his hands. _I wouldn't have picked any other person then Marie to share this gift with._

_Nor I, little one. _Saphira said, entering his mind. Eragon welcomed the presence of the sapphire dragon whole-heartedly. _Marie might have some tough time ahead of her…but so will you. I am just glad that you are not alone._

_I am as well, _Eragon answered softly. Marie's face flashed inside his head again. _I am as well…_


	11. Chapter 11: Persecution

_Hello everybody. Wasn't expecting a chapter so soon were ya? Well, here you go! Thanks so much for the reviews I'm getting. And all of you out there who AREN'T reviewing…please? Start?_

_Here's another chapter as yet another present for you reviewers. Keep em coming!_

_Once again,_

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Chapter 11: Persecution 

The escape from Tarnag was not an easy one. Eragon and Marie had to blindfold Snowfire and Cadoc and coax the animals onto the rafts to head out onto the river. The dragons just slipped into the water behind them, swimming instead of walking or flying.

Undin bid his farewell to Eragon and Marie, though it was much shorter in the case of the female Rider.

Eragon and Marie boarded the first raft while Saphira swam in between and Oropher behind the second.

Marie sighed on their first day parted from Tarnag. Sitting at the edge of the raft and tracing the water's edge with her finger, she stared up at the open sky and immediately longed for flying. The way the dips and corkscrews took her breath away. The feeling of being one with Oropher…it was all so exhilarating.

Footsteps across the large raft sounded behind her and Marie immediately knew it was Eragon. He sat down beside her and looked up at the sky as well.

"I miss it…" he said softly.

Marie cocked her head and gave him a soft smile. "Me too…"

They both returned to gazing at the horizon with wonder and knowing. They had a knowledge of the sky that not even the elves could comprehend. They were bound to the dragons tighter then any force in the world and they could see and breathe it all.

"Do you ever wonder…what life would be like had you not found Oropher's egg?" Eragon asked, twitching his head to look at her with his dark eyes.

Marie sighed and ran a finger over the surface of the water, watching as the ripples began and then spread out, covering the water until they faded. "I try not to. It wouldn't have been a very good life…you know?"

Eragon nodded and waited for her to continue. Marie sighed as she looked at him. "I probably would've ended up working for Gareth until he fired me…and then I'd try and find a job somewhere else."

"Wasn't there anything you wanted to do with your life…before Oropher?" Eragon asked.

"No…" Marie furrowed a brow as she thought. "I never really wanted to be anything. I just wanted to be with my family."

Eragon sighed as Marie looked away. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's all right. There was nothing you could do," Marie answered. A small smile appeared on her face. "When I was little…I did want a pony."

Eragon chuckled and looked at her.

"I wanted it to be a pure white pony with soft blue eyes and the most fluid gate in the world…I would've named it Star or something like that…" Marie smiled as she trailed off the image of the dream creature coming into her head.

Eragon smiled as well. "I think Snowfire comes pretty close."

"But Snowfire is yours," Marie said softly looking at him.

Eragon looked away, frowning. "No…Snowfire is Brom's."

"He would've wanted you to take care of him, Eragon," Marie said.

Eragon looked down at her. "Then Cadoc is yours."

Marie smiled. "He is very good horse."

"For you…" Eragon said. He lifted a hand and ran his fingertips softly over Marie's cheek. She shuddered lightly and pressed her face against his hand.

Eragon dipped his head and Marie lifted hers almost in a trance, as they looked each other in the eyes. Their lips almost touched when Marie pulled away and stood, folding her arms across her chest.

"Marie…" Eragon said slowly, rubbing his head. "I'm sorry…"

"No…" Marie said quietly. "I wanted it too."

Marie breathed a shaky sigh and walked away. Eragon looked after her and gave a depressed sigh, letting his shoulders slump.

They spent the rest of the day avoiding each other and instead got to know the rest of the crew. The dwarves on the raft did not treat Marie with as much disdain as the ones in Tarnag, but Marie could still feel it radiating off them like wildfire.

Arya and Marie sat together, watching the waters.

"Arya…why do they still treat me poorly?" Marie wondered to the elf.

Arya's face noticeably hardened and she stood abruptly, walking swiftly to the water's edge with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Arya?" Marie questioned slowly coming to stand by the elf.

"It is a ridiculous matter, Marie," Arya answered the accent thick within her voice but the anger and disapproval just as noticeable. "Something you should not trouble with."

Marie frowned and folded her arms across her chest as well. If someone had seen them from afar, they'd think them to be sisters, though Arya's natural elven beauty struck the eye even from miles away.

"I think I deserve to know," Marie snapped, her voice forceful.

Arya's face lightened in amusement as she glanced down at the girl. "Where was that fury at the feast?"

Marie looked away with a smile of her own. "I have no idea…"

Arya looked away. "I suppose you deserve to know."

Marie tilted her head slightly at the elf, staring at her in wonder and curiosity. "Are you going to tell me?"

This time, the smile formed completely on Arya's face. "I do not think you will let me leave."

Arya's face then hardened. Her troubled green eyes stared out at the water and her lips were twisted downward. "The dwarves are upset at you."

"Why?" Marie asked but Arya shot her a look that silenced the young Rider.

Heaving another sigh, Arya continued. "The dwarves do not feel that you are fit for being a Rider."

Marie was stunned. She had thought she had done something to offend them or even just that they did not like her. She had no idea they saw her unfit!

"They were upset from the beginning that you were human. Elves and dwarves alike would've preferred an elven Rider," Arya continued, causing Marie to start.

Despite Arya's warning, Marie jumped in. "Why don't they shun Eragon like me, then? They welcomed him with open arms compared to the treatment I received!"

Arya sighed again and Marie began to find it annoying. Arya had sighed more than she had explained. "The dwarves disliked the fact that you are a woman."

Marie exploded with rage. _"What?_ You cannot be serious! Why those sexist, idiotic little-"

_"Marie!"_ Arya broke in sharply, clutching the younger female's shoulders and looking her in the eye fiercely.

Marie did not falter under the elf's gaze but she did take a deep breath and calm herself. With a curt nod to Arya, the elf let her go and explained in a more rational tone.

"The dwarves hate this war. They despise it and like every other being in this country, they want peace," Arya said. "But they wanted a strong Rider to bring this peace."

"And they don't think I am a strong Rider?" Marie growled, clenching a fist around her locket.

"They would've have felt much more confident…had you been a male," Arya finished almost hesitantly.

Marie huffed heavily and suddenly took off without warning to the end of the boat. Eragon jumped from his stop as she leaped off the edge and dived into the cool water.

"Marie?" Eragon called, standing. "Marie!"

"She is angry…let her go." Arya startled Eragon as she appeared almost out of thin air right next to him.

"What is wrong?" Eragon asked, his eyes scanning the surface. He watched as Saphira also looked around the top of the water. "Is she hurt?"

Arya stared at the water. "Her pride is."

Without another word Eragon dove into the water. He came up and gasped for breath at the icy feel and he tossed his head, getting to water out of his face. He turned his head and saw Arya watching him from the raft, her face expressionless.

_Come ride with me, little one_, Saphira said, dipping her nose into the water slightly as Eragon swam to her.

_I need to find Marie. I have not seen her rise above the water for air yet_, Eragon answered, resting himself on Saphira's outstretched wing.

_She's where I came up with this idea,_ Saphira replied. As Eragon got onto Saphira's bare back he looked behind her and the second raft to see water being sprayed about and then the large dim figure of Oropher rising with a girl on his back.

Eragon tilted his head slightly at Marie's fading figure and then nodded, setting himself in the hallow of Saphira's back.

Marie sighed as the cool air whipped around her, biting into her wet skin and gently waving her loose black hair.

_And still I am persecuted…_ Marie murmured as Oropher took off into the horizon, the setting sun bouncing off his scales majestically.

_The dwarves have a different way of thinking, my girl._ Oropher said, flapping his wings hard. Marie let out a laugh as water was flung from his wings onto her own drying body.

_I know that…but I don't think they realize how hard being a Rider can be,_ Marie said, shifting her legs to grip Oropher more steadily.

_No one but you, Eragon and Galbatorix know that now,_ Oropher said.

_Only three Riders…that makes me feel…alone,_ Marie said quietly.

_As I feel…_ Oropher answered. Marie moaned slightly and grasped her head when she was overcome by Oropher's sudden wave of grief.

_Oropher? Why do you and Saphira not mate? I understand that you have a duty but isn't that duty also to your race?_ Marie asked suddenly. _You must help the dragons rise once more._

_Marie…_Oropher heaved a heavy sigh and it flew through his nostrils causing puffs of smoke to billow about and join the air in which they traveled. _Do not tempt which your coaxing. I…and Saphira have discussed this manner. We do have a duty to our race, of course…but right now our duty is to our Riders. You and Eragon._

Marie let out an exasperated sigh as Oropher flew. _Please do not mention him…just thinking about him is distressing._

_Marie…if I must think about my duties as a dragon then you must as a Rider, _Oropher started. _There will come a time for love and romance…but right now your people need you more than anyone else._

_I know Oropher…but can I help what I feel? _Marie asked as she twisted around to glance at Eragon who was flying on the other side of the river with Saphira. _Can I help it that every time I'm near him my heart starts beating harder than Snowfire can run? Can I help it that I can no longer have a decent conversation with him unless we almost end up in each other's arms?_

_Marie…your pain grieves me…and I wish from all the stars in the sky that you weren't feeling this way…but there is nothing we can do…at this time,_ Oropher answered, twisting around his pearly head to look at her lovingly with his deep golden eyes.

Marie sighed and gave a small smile when suddenly she looked up as something caught her eye. _What is that?_

Oropher's large head jolted back and he looked ahead. _I am not sure…some sort of birds?_

_Those are pretty big birds,_ Marie answered watching as the things she had seen, three blurs that had appeared on the mountainside and were now flying rapidly, appeared to come closer.

"Wow…" Marie muttered aloud. The animals were rather large indeed! They were about twenty feet long with leather-like wings and a serpent look that surpassed that of a dragon.

"What are they I wonder?" Marie started and then turned slightly to see Eragon sitting a couple of meters away, Saphira under him, flapping her large wings to keep her in air.

Marie nodded at him and then turned her attention back to the creatures who were now circling Saphira and Oropher. They appeared confused by the dragons, coming close and then jetting away before the Riders could get a good look. _Should I reach out?_

_I'm not sure…No, don't. _Oropher said suddenly. _I don't trust them._

Suddenly Eragon yelped in pain and the creatures stopped and screeched with fury.

Marie cried put and grasped her ears in pain. Suddenly the creatures attacked, razor sharp claws protruding from their feet.

_Hold on, Marie,_ Oropher called and Marie threw her arms around his neck as he dived down, dodging an attack from the flying creature.

Marie fought for her consciousness as they flew, trying to block the horrible shriek out of her mind. With a relieved and exasperated sigh her head was cleared and she began to call for magic.

_Stop, my girl. Saphira and I need this experience, _Oropher said and Marie backed off.

Saphira took on one and Oropher lunged for the other. It darted out of the way and made a snap for Oropher's leg. The white dragon twisted out of the way and threw his tail at creature. It slammed into the side and the creature retreated.

Oropher was about to move to the next one when the same one lunged and sank its sharp teeth into Oropher's neck.

Marie's gasped, watching as blood spilled from her dragon's neck and as Oropher screeched in pain. The slit eyes of the attacking animal widened when it caught sight of Marie but it clung hard onto Oropher.

"Back off!" Marie screamed. She yanked her sword out of its sheath and crashed it down apon the monster's snout.

Its cry subsided as it darted out of the way, bleeding thoroughly.

_Oropher! Are you all right?_ Marie demanded as the dragon began to glide back down to the river.

_It just hit my neck…that is all, _Oropher answered.

_I will heal it right away, _Marie said but her eyes kept traveling back to Oropher's bloody wound. She shivered and looked away, turning to see Eragon come flying back with Saphira looking proud.

Oropher landed in the water and Marie quickly dove off his back and swam to his neck, cringing at the sight of the blood dripping into the water.

_Hold on…I'll help you, _Marie murmured. She pulled off her wet gloves and shoved them into her belt. She placed her palm on the back of her other hand and stretched it out, using her legs to keep her afloat. Her hands hovered over the wound but did not touch it.

"Easy boy…_Waise Heill!"_ Marie cried her hands began to glow a bright white.

Oropher let out a soft cry as the wound slowly healed. Marie sighed heavily, feeling large amounts of energy drained from her since the wound had been so deep. When it was done Marie had trouble staying afloat from fatigue.

"Oropher…I can't…" Marie trailed off as she closed her eyes. Her head slipped under the water and everything went black.

"Marie…" Marie opened her eyes slowly.

"W-where am I?" she asked, her voice slightly scratchy. She coughed, tasting the water of the river in her mouth.

"In a cabin on the raft." Eragon was hovering over her a small smirk plastered on his face. "Good morning sunshine."

Marie coughed again and sat up. "What…happened?"

Suddenly she remembered Oropher and the fight -those creatures. Marie bolted upwards and tore to the door only to have Eragon beat her there and drag her back to the cot she had been on.

"Wha…Eragon! Oropher was hurt-"

"He's fine now…you healed him, remember?" Eragon asked, sitting again by her bedside.

"No…I healed him?" Marie asked, looking at him.

"Yes…" Eragon replied. He cocked his head at her curiously. "The wound was pretty deep though and you were also trying to stay above water…so you got tired and sank."

"How…did I get out?" Marie asked, looking around her strangely.

"Oropher contacted me when he couldn't get you out himself. I dove and swam you up," Eragon stated simply. His face changed to a troubled, tight look as he gazed at her. "We were pretty worried about you, Marie."

"I'm sorry…" Marie said quietly, looking at him intently. "I never meant to scare anyone."

Eragon suddenly realized how close he was to her and he backed off, setting them both off on blushes. "It's okay…Arya should not be worried anymore."

"Thanks…" Marie said softly. "Thanks for not leaving me here alone."

Eragon looked down at her and his expression softened. "I would never leave you alone…"

Marie smiled at him slightly and then blushed and looked away. Eragon cleared his throat and shifted slightly. "I'll send in Arya to see you. I'm sure you want to talk."

"Thank you…" Marie whispered as he left the room swiftly. Marie gazed at the door longingly. "Thank you…"


	12. Chapter 12: Intimate and Brotherly

_This chapter is kind of one that brings thoughts of Murtagh back into the picture so that the planned ending for this book will make sense. I can't say what it is right now, but if my predictions are correct, then the ending and the next book will go as I have planned. Here's another chapter thrown at you!_

_Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting lately, you guys rock!_

Chapter 12: Intimate and Brotherly

Throughout the course of the next day, everything went normal. Marie welcomed the relaxation with open arms and took it all in without complaint, letting her body heal from her fatigue attack she had gotten the day before. Eragon was struck with another attack to his back and stayed in bed most of the day. So they settled on a cove while the dragons flew out into the open sunlight, disappearing as tiny dots in the sky.

Marie sat at the edge of the cove. She had taken off her boots and was letting her bare feet relax in the cool water. She was worried about Eragon, of course, but she was forcing the thoughts away. She just couldn't stand thinking about him in that way…

Eragon stomped out of the tent moodily and retorted sourly at a dwarf before heading to the other side of the cove with Orik.

Marie shook her head at his back and then looked out at the water again.

Oropher touched her mind and she felt his glee.

_I just ate a feast! I never felt so alive! _Oropher exclaimed. His excitement rubbed fast onto Marie as she giggled out loud.

_Sounds fun! When shall we fly next? _Marie asked eagerly.

_Anytime…_ Oropher replied quieter than the tone he had used before.

The next morning, Marie awakened early and stretched in an almost catlike fashion as she exited her camp and surveyed the dim area.

She paused as the memories of traveling with Eragon and Brom flowed back into her and she immediately stifled a sob as she thought about the older Rider.

Marie bit her lip as she traveled the journey over again within her mind, which immediately led to thoughts of Murtagh. Murtagh had always been an excellent companion and the last battles he was her brother at war. She missed him dearly and she would love someone to talk to that wasn't sexist, that actually answered back and that she wasn't half in love with. Oropher was more than good but sometimes she needed just…a human to talk to.

Oropher and Saphira were nowhere in sight so with a quick scan of her mind, Marie located her dragon and began to make her way quietly towards him.

What she met was a sight like no other. Oropher and Saphira standing side by side, their wings arched slightly and their heads pointed to the horizon. The first beams of warm sunlight creeped over and beat softly against their scales, making them shine like pearls and sapphires. Eragon was standing next to them, his deep brown eyes fixed in the same direction, a slight breeze picking up his hair.

Marie felt so equal to the three others standing there at that moment. They understood everything she was going through, they knew and felt everything she had felt. They were as one.

Taking her place by Oropher's side, the two Riders looked out onto the horizon, adding their beauty and grace into the picture and making it as perfect as the sunrise.

Despite the uncomfortable feeling Marie had gotten around Eragon after their time in the tunnels of the Beors, they spent more and more time together in the sky with the dragons, feeding the yearning in their souls and the starvation for the breeze and the beauty of the sky.

Over the next few days the company traveled along the river until the finally stopped in the dwarf trading outpost, Hedarth, to put the rafts in and exchange them for donkeys.

As Marie and Eragon rode Cadoc and Snowfire, the dwarves rode the donkeys and Arya ran, topping even Snowfire. She would wait for them on a ledge or hill until they reached that point and then move on to the next spot.

Du Weldenvarden was sited a few days afterward. Marie was astonished at the massive size and the strange foreboding that radiated of the old and mysterious wood. Oropher and Saphira landed and began to walk with them as they entered the forest.

"This is amazing…" Marie muttered, twisting in her seat to view the forest as they began their passing.

Arya glanced as the teenager looked around with awe and appreciation for the creaked branches and the delicate leaves. The rare smile played across the elf's lips as Marie pulled Cadoc off the side of the trail, so she could view more of it. It was like a child on a birthday.

Eragon smiled at Marie's playful curiosity and glanced at Arya. He watched Marie with the elf, feeling at that moment like Marie's brother than anything else. His equality with Arya possessed him. Marie would not have a relationship but Arya could handle it better. By all means she was an elf and much more mature then the both Riders put together so certainly she would be a suitable match.

Saphira gave a low growl from behind Eragon. _Don't let your feelings run away with you little one. I have talked a many with Oropher and Marie is fighting hard to keep herself back. _

_She feels that deeply? _Eragon asked surprised as he watched Marie lead Cadoc back on trail, a smile wide on her rosy face.

_More than you know little one. But she is willing to put it aside for now, _Saphira said her growling lightening to a softened hum.

Eragon frowned at the back of Marie's head. _I am sorry now…for ever kissing her in the tunnels. I had not meant for this._

_You must tell that to her before your duties end Eragon. She will surely expect that you feel the same way, _Saphira urged.

_Yes…I will, tell her tonight._ Eragon said. He bit his lip as he slipped away from Saphira. He did not love Marie, right? Arya…Arya was an elf. She was more beautiful, more graceful, more knowledged than either Marie or himself could be. _Maybe…Arya is the one I am looking for._

Marie sighed as she lay down against her blankets under the cool shelter of the forest. She stared up at the old branches blankly, her mind wandering again when suddenly a shadow passed over her.

Quick as an elf Marie leapt to her feet and backward, her sword held in a hand.

Eragon laughed at her jump. "Relax…it's just me."

Marie breathed out a shaky sigh and sheathed her sword. She stood there waiting as Eragon watched her. With a slightly impatient shrug and waved her arms out. "So…have any reason for scaring me half to death?"

Eragon blushed and his face scrunched up. "I…I need to talk to you about something Marie."

She shrugged again, thinking nothing of it. "So? Talk."

Eragon shifted on his feet nervously and sat down. "Please, sit."

Now the girl became suspicious. What did he want to talk about? Why?

"Are you…wanting to talk about what happened…in the caves?" Marie asked slowly, embarrassment showing in her reddening face.

Eragon blushed too and nodded.

Marie looked surprised and she sighed. "Look, Eragon. I want this relationship to happen just as much as you do-"

"That's just it, Marie," Eragon broke in and Marie stopped, her forest eyes eyeing him strangely.

"That's just what?" she questioned, quietly.

"I…" Eragon couldn't bring himself to say it. But he did. "I don't think I want this to happen…as much as you do."

"What?" Marie asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Eragon's voice trembled. _Am I doing the right thing? _"I think…it would be best if we just forgot it ever happened. I've been thinking a lot on it and you're right. We need to shift…shift our attentions on what's important. Besides…we were better off and closer too as siblings…can it not be that way again?"

Marie was silent. Her eyes burned with angry and confused tears and her mind's barrier shot up. Oropher sensed the sharp change in attitude and tried to contact her but she blocked him entirely.

"Marie?" Eragon asked again, this time more quietly.

She finally looked at him, her eyes full but not shedding. "No."

Eragon looked taken aback. He and Marie were so close. He had just assumed that she would want to go back to being friends. He knew just as much as her that the tension between them was tiring. So what was wrong?

"No," Marie repeated again, her voice shaking with fury though she did not raise it. "I will not-I can not go back to being friends with you. Not after that kiss. Not after you tried to pursue me so many times afterwards. We do not have that kind of relationship! We never had that kind of relationship!"

"But this could not go on, Marie!" Eragon urged, rising to his feet. "We are so tense now. We don't speak like we used to. If we even touch each other, we shy away like little ponies!"

Marie stood swiftly and faced him, her fingers clenched into a stiff fist. "Do you think any of it will be any _better_ after what you just said?"

"I-I…" Eragon stopped himself. No. It would not be any better. She would hate him and he would hate himself. She _does_ hate him and he _does_ hate himself.

"Exactly," Marie muttered her voice low. She spun around to leave only to be stopped by Arya who appeared to materialize out of thin air.

"Arya…" Marie's voice trailed off quietly and as a loose tear fell down her face, her expression changed from hurt to surprised.

Marie and Eragon both jumped as Arya's presence swept across their minds. _Follow me as silently as you can._

Marie obeyed letting her wet face dry as they crept around the camp, not to be noticed. She felt estranged to Arya's mind. It felt royal noble, full of lead but that was all she herself could feel before the elf blocked the rest of it.

They three reached a clearing, the dragons with their Riders through the presence in minds.

Arya sat down on a moss-covered log and Eragon and Marie stood separate facing the elf, their bodies tense and full of emotion.

Arya slipped out of their minds, already feeling the anger, resentment, confusion and multiple other harsh feelings radiating out of the Riders but ignored the fact.

"There are some things you must know before we reach Ceris and Ellesmera so that you do not shame yourself or me through your ignorance."

Eragon and Marie kept silent, only half listening to the elf as she spoke.

Arya sighed as she glanced from the two of them and continued. "As Ambassador for Islanzadi, I have taken the time to notice the same similarities in humans and dwarves that do not lie within the elves. Your religions, beliefs, actions and feelings are so similar that when you meet the elves, things might be…confusing or strange. They aren't like other races."

Eragon looked up. "You speak as if you weren't one."

Marie turned away slightly when he spoke and tuned out what they said. Her thoughts once again traveled to Murtagh. How at this time he would've been there for her. Her feelings for Eragon were too intimate now to ever think of him as family and Murtagh would have surely kept her company in her time of need. Oropher broke into her mind.

_I miss him too. _The dragon spoke softly, his soothing vibes capturing Marie slowly.

Marie sighed and closed her eyes. _He was the closest thing to family I have ever had in a long time. I mean, you Oropher-_

_It's all right, my girl, _Oropher said, his voice drumming like a slow bass. _You meant human and I understand. But isn't everything Arya is saying important right now?_

Marie blushed guiltily and turned back to the elf.

"Humans," Eragon was saying. "Do the best they can with what they are given."

"Even so," Arya said.

And with that the Riders began their lesson on the elven ways. Marie stumbled over things and sometimes spaced out as her thoughts clouded her. She managed to keep steady though, with the help of Oropher and his coaxing.

"And we will end it for now…" Arya just finished saying. Marie sighed and stood. Feelings and emotions seemed to drain her system the more she thought of them. Oropher was the only thing keeping her tired body awake in the darkness of the clearing.

Marie stood and walked slowly to the edge of the clearing and disappeared behind a tree. Suddenly she realized that neither Arya, nor Eragon had followed her.

She turned, still safe in her seclude to look as the elf stared quietly at the stars and Eragon stood next to her, his vision of sight directed somewhere less heavenly.

"Arya…" Eragon murmured quietly.

Arya was silent for a moment before turning her elegant head slowly to look at the boy with big green eyes. "Yes…?"

"You've been different lately," Eragon said.

Arya looked away quickly from him and stared at the stars again, her shoulders tense. "You should rest Eragon."

"So should you," Eragon replied, his voice rising slightly and the urgency in it going up as well. "You are for more tense and uptight than-than Saphira on a bad day!"

"It is not of your concern, Eragon," Arya replied, her cool tone unwavering. She stood and prepared to leave.

"Wait," Eragon said. Marie's heart stopped as his hand reached out to touch Arya's shoulder before he snatched it back before the elf noticed.

_We need to shift our attention on important matters, hm Eragon? Like pursuing that no good-_ Marie's thoughts were interrupted as Arya turned to look at the teen again and say something, Marie too distracted to make it out. She cleared her mind and then continued listening.

"I know…I understand," Eragon replied. "Are…are you well, Arya? You seemed distracted and out of sort ever since we left Hedarth."

Arya turned to Eragon in such a rough, unelfly way that Marie jumped slightly. The female Rider held her breath as Arya's eyes flicked over to Marie's hiding place and then turned stone hard as she faced Eragon once more.

"When we are in the presence of elves," Arya started her voice cold. "I expect that you will not speak to me in such a familiar way, unless you wish to cause affront."

Arya stormed soundlessly in Marie's direction stopping to face the female Rider head-on. Her eyes were full of fury and her lips tight. Her voice almost quavered as she locked eyes with the female teen. "I suggest you head to bed. You will need the rest."

And with that the elf continued her stalk away. Eragon stayed in the clearing for a few moments before taking off after Arya.

He suddenly stopped abruptly, seeing Marie standing there, biting her lip. "Marie…"

He looked at her incredulously for a moment before shaking his head roughly and continuing his flight after Arya.

Marie collapsed against the tree and began to sob. _What have I done…_


	13. Chapter 13: Lifaen

Chapter 13: Lifaen

For the course of four days traveling to the elven city-outpost Ceris, Marie had fallen into a depression. Oropher didn't know what to do with her. Eragon ignore her and the dwarves, for reasons of their own wouldn't speak to her. Only Arya and Oropher seemed to be of some consideration but the elf could not get farther into the situation after what Marie had seen that night.

Marie sat on Cadoc's back, a shield that kept Oropher out, as she was lost in her own sad thoughts.

Eragon stared hard at Snowfire's main as they traveled.

_Eragon…talk to her, _Saphira urged.

_And what? _Eragon demanded. _Take back everything I said? I think my life…should be with someone more suitable. Like Arya._

Angry and disbelieving feelings shot from Saphira and he could her faintly growling behind the group. _Marie is more suitable for you than Arya. She is your age! She isn't an elf but a Rider and is going through the same things as you! There has never been a more fit match._

_But Marie acts-_

_Her age. Like the stubborn way you are acting right now. You cannot accuse her of being immature since everything you are saying reflects that, _Saphira countered.

Eragon sighed and looked lower. _I'm confused now, Saphira. I don't know what to think…I don't know what I feel._

_Time, little one, time. _Saphira said, her voice coaxing Eragon.

But still, neither Rider spoke to each other for the course of the day. Marie did, however speak to Oropher and welcomed in his presence.

_You should not do that,_ Oropher said when he entered her mind again. _It reminds me so much of that lonely time without you._

Marie stifled a sob and pulled Cadoc around to ride next to the dragon. Oropher lowered his head down to her level and she touched his face. _Aye, I remembered it as well and it brought back horrible memories. I won't leave you anymore, Oropher._

_Good. Now tell me what has distressed you, _Oropher said, a hum rising from his body that calmed the Rider and even Cadoc enough where the horse could walk with ease next to the dragon.

_Eragon…has said he does not wish for a relationship between us…even after we can put our duties aside, _Marie said, her mental voice cracking.

_I do not know what to say in comfort. Eragon has laid a hardship on you that should not have been pressed. I…just don't know what to say,_ Oropher said quietly.

Marie let out a dry laugh. _I have finally made Mr. Bigmouth speechless. Maybe this _is_ the new dawn…_

Oropher let out a dragony laugh that startled Cadoc. The horse leaped forward and Marie let him run a ways before tightening the reins and calming him with her mind.

She looked up and suddenly realized that she was in a beautiful, wide-open meadow. The lush grass wafted slightly in a cool, refreshing breeze and monarch butterflies swarmed the area, rising like light leaves as Marie slid off Cadoc and stepped down.

Suddenly calls and shouts were let out and figures leapt from the trees. Cadoc screamed in surprise and tore away, ripping from Marie's grasp before she could unhook her sword.

A human-like figure going too fast to make out leapt in front of Marie and threw a fist down. Marie ducked, narrowly missing the blow. As she fell to her knees and tried to stand she realized that both her feet and hands were bound and she collapsed.

"What business…do you have here, girl?" a smooth voice called, the tone ringing like bells sounding almost as musical and as rhythmic as Oropher or Saphira's voice.

Marie looked up, startled by the question asked in the ancient language. She met a sight more glorious than any she had ever seen besides the two dragons. An elf. He had a male's face, no doubt that was so fair, so angled-so beautiful it was hard for Marie to give a reply. The Rider blushed, a sudden fleeting feeling of infatuation driving her for a moment before she regained herself. Marie replied remembering Arya's lesson earlier. "Eka fricai un Shur'tugal."

The elf's face showed no sign in moving. There was a slight surprise in his eyes at her use of the ancient language and the knowledge of another Rider but he still wouldn't move, no matter the lie or not. His eyes were deep, full of knowledge and years beyond Marie's few of seventeen.

There were three other elves all surpassing any beauty Marie had ever seen other than in Saphira and Oropher, surrounding Marie and the elf that had her on the ground.

"Halt!" Marie breathed out as Arya's voice echoed proudly across the meadow. The elves' weapons shot up and the one standing over Marie cried out after Arya, his voice in the ancient language still. "If you want your Rider here to live, I suggest you stop now."

Marie could not tell if Arya had stopped or not for the elf made no noise when they walked.

Suddenly Arya began to speak quickly in the ancient language, so fast that Marie could not understand it herself. The raven-haired elf paused and Marie looked up at him to see his fair face contemplating something before he finally replied with rapid use of the ancient language.

Suddenly the three elves next to him lowered their weapons and darted towards Arya, laughing and talking and leaping about. Marie smiled. It made her heart soar as she listened to the elves.

The one standing over her smiled at the other elves before saying something under his breath. Suddenly, Marie's bounds were cut and she stretched and stood, facing the elf.

Greeting him in the usual fashion, the elf smiled and laughed, repeating the gesture and Marie finishing it.

With another dazzling smile the elf said, "I am Lifaen of House Rilvenar. And you are, my lady?"

Marie blushed again and questioned herself on it. Why was she blushing. "I am Shur'tugal Marie. It is a pleasure to meet you, Lifaen."

"Marie!" Marie turned to see Eragon riding up, Cadoc being ponyed along behind him. The dragons entered the meadow as well, turning their finely chiseled heads to and fro with curiosity.

"Are you all right?" Eragon questioned, sliding off Snowfire.

"I am fine, Eragon," Marie said calmly. Tried as she might, Marie could not hide the slight in her voice when she spoke to him.

Lifaen showed no signs of pressing the matter. He and Eragon exchanged the greeting and then went to speak with the other elves and the dwarves. When the time came to leave, Marie kissed Cadoc's nose and blessed the horse slightly before backing away and letting the dwarves escort the horses.

Lifaen and the other elves, Edurna, Celdin and Nari were fascinated with Saphira and Oropher. Who ate up the attention proudly, showing of their glorious wings and glimmering scales.

The two Riders welcomed the chance to rest and eat. The food was brought out to them before the other dwarves left and replenished them most helpfully.

Lifaen looked to Marie as he spoke. "I apologize, fair Rider, for binding you earlier. I was merely guarding the area and though I sensed magic radiating from you, I did not know if you were a threat or not."

"Nay, it was my fault," Marie said, smiling slightly at the elf. "I shouldn't have let my horse run so far ahead."

"Then we are even," the elf replied with a dip of his head.

Eragon, who was in the midst of a conversation with Nari, turned slightly as Marie and Lifaen continued to converse like old friends. Of course the elves were friendly but Marie was looking at Lifaen in a…different sort and Eragon wasn't pleased with it.

"Shadeslayer?" Eragon turned to see Nari staring at him questioningly. He just smiled and said, "I apologize. I was still taking in the beauty of the forest."

Nari nodded approvingly and they continued to talk, laugh and eat.

Marie, for once since leaving Farthen Dur, felt relaxed and at ease. The elves seemed to have no problems that she was a Rider and they complemented Saphira and Oropher as much as they could, stating how fine a pair they were. Marie forgot her troubles with Eragon, she forgot her misfortunes with the dwarves and she momentarily forgot her mourning of Murtagh. The elves had this light and cheery air about them, which seemed to rub off on her immediately, relaxing her sore body and her tender heart.

The dragons reflected her mood, their virtuous humming vibrating in beat with the soft sounds of the large wood as if everything alive was all in one harmonious tone.

Eragon was feeling relaxed as well in the body but not in the mind. His thoughts were troubled. He glanced at Arya who seemed to smile more often, true blue smiles that lit up her features in comparison to her normal grim nature. She looked so beautiful with her legendary eyes alight and her lips curved. But Marie also looked better too. Eragon had not seen her this adventurous since before Brom died. Her dark, forest green eyes were bright and wide and her laugh rang as beautifully as the elves. He was confused about his decision to pursue Arya. How could he have been so blind to the wonders, which had already been laid before him? A new thought entered his mind with a new feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. Jealousy. Marie seemed to be talking and looking to Lifaen for almost all of her questions and talks. Not once did she speak to her normal party. And Lifaen seemed delighted to have Marie's full attention. His bright eyes would follow her every move, much like Eragon had.

Eragon glowered slightly at the thought of a new relationship blossoming between the elf and Marie. _If I cannot pursue Arya, what makes her think she has any right to see Lifaen?_

Saphira entered his mind and sounded somewhat giddy. _Eragon. Don't accuse Marie of starting anything. She is merely interested in Lifaen, nothing more. I highly doubt that Lifaen would approve of a relationship anyways. _Saphira paused for a moment before her voice returned, somewhat hardened. _You don't like her though, do you?_

Eragon was about to answer back when he saw Saphira was testing him. Saphira was quite upset with his choice about Marie. She approved of the female Rider more than Arya and like most women was defensive when Eragon trifled with her feelings. _I…don't Saphira. I was just concerned. Marie…should not be getting her hopes up for this elf._

_Neither should you._ Saphira replied, warningly reminding him of his pursue of Arya.

That night Marie went to her tent and curled up to sleep. She could here Eragon getting ready for bed in the next tent over as the elves talked.

Drifting off to sleep, Marie's dream was melded and showed a single face. It was a cross between an elf and a boy. Before Marie's conscious could dissever who the elf and the boy were, she drifted into a REM sleep.


	14. Chapter 14: Apologies

_DA DA DA DA! I'm back peeps! I know I've said that like a billion times before but…maybe I'll actually stay this time! I just reread the first and the second one and got so excited that I drew a picture of Marie and Oropher and wrote this chapter!_

_Dedicated once again to Janika who never fails to inspire me._

Chapter 14: Apologies

The next morning the group awakened pleasantly, smelling the magical air of the forest and enjoying it's scent and feel.

Marie stretched a catlike manner, suddenly feeling more than grateful for this long trip as it gives her relaxation from the stress at Farthen Dur and the still lingering feeling of the loss of her parents. Somehow, no matter how hard she tried to move on without them, they stayed with her, weighing her heart down heavily.

_Good morning, my girl. How are you? _Oropher was able to stick his head in but only that.

Marie admired the way his golden eyes and scales gleamed as the warm sunlight bounced off them and once again pushed her mournful feelings away as she felt grateful, now for having such a glorious and wonderful companion.

_I am well this morning. Better than I have been in a few days, _Marie answered stroking the dragon's muzzle. _You are getting big._

_Yes…soon I will be larger than Saphira,_ Oropher said, grinning in the dragony way.

Marie touched one of his three-inch long teeth with admiration. _I think male dragons grow slightly faster than females. You are already almost as big as her. _

_I know. But I would never have competition with her, _Oropher said, dipping his head.

Marie smiled. _Why? Because you'd rather not hurt your lover?_

_No! _Oropher snapped, just a slight growl escaping his lips. His eyes suddenly turned to her and Marie could see them dancing with mischief. _Because I'd win._

Marie and Oropher shared a hearty laugh at the joke as Marie got changed and came out of her tent.

The forest was thick with the smell of the pines and the flowers and all other manner of living things. The forest was alight with lush green and flowers and the addition of five elves two dragons and two horses made it only seem more beautiful.

"Good Morning, Lady Rider," Lifaen grinned at her as he stood and bowed, then giving the normal elven gestures, Marie repeating them as well.

"Hello, Lifaen. When shall we begin our journey again?" Marie questioned.

"When Eragon Argetlam awakens, of course," Lifaen said a dancing smile on his fair face. Marie found herself blushing as she looked at the elf, almost as if he had seen inside of her.

Eragon finally did awaken and was not surprised to see Marie joyfully chatting with the elves as they began to pack up and get ready to leave to the river. Jealousy lingered slightly in Eragon but was immediately blocked as Arya stepped out of the trees, looking as gorgeous as ever.

"Good morning, Arya Svit-kona," Eragon said to her as she stepped lightly next to him.

"Aye, Eragon. It is a fine morning," Arya said and se almost smiled again. But when she looked towards the elves she actually shifted uncomfortably. Eragon wanted to ask her what was wrong, as she was never one to _show _her feelings but remembering what had happened before kept him silent.

"I think it is time we carry on," Lifaen finally said. Everyone nodded in agreement and they made their way to the river.

Marie raced to the edge of The Edda River and sucked in the smell of the smooth water. Grinning, she ran her hand through it and splashed her face.

Eragon smiled slightly at her joyful movements. Only he wished that it had been like before, when he had been the one to help it along. Marie stood, seemingly more calm and relaxed than before and stepped into the nearest boat.

"This is beautiful! How…" Marie's voice trailed off as she let her hand run across the firm wood that kept the white canoe together.

Eragon touched the side of that boat as well, admiring both of the two creations. "Are all your boats made this way?"

Nari stepped into the oat with them. "All except the very largest. For those we sing the finest cedar and oak into shape."

Eragon was still a bit confused on that part but Orik joined their group and Arya and Lifaen took the other boat. Celdin and Edurna stayed behind, to keep watch.

The tension between Eragon and Marie was high on the boat so they both busied themselves with rowing the canoe. But still frustrated with one another made them turn in circles so finally it was Nari and Eragon who worked with rowing and Orik and Marie and Orik.

Eragon on his break pulled out the rings he had gotten from Orik and began to fiddle with them, trying to figure it out. Marie mostly kept to herself during the breaks and periods but talked sometimes with Orik and Nari. And still there was horrible tension. Nari's eyes flicked from both of them every now and then and saw it in the way they moved and felt it radiating from their active minds. It was going to be a long trip.

The days on the river passed slowly and soundly more like a haze then anything else. They were nice lazy days with slight breezes, rowing on the river and relaxing.

Saphira and Oropher were perfect entertainers, diving in and out of the water and spraying it up. Their wet scales would gleam brighter than the sun, having the elves send hoots and glorious comments on their beauty and grace. They talked to the elves through their mind just like they did with Marie and Eragon, and were actually quite open.

Marie and Eragon asked questions like wildfire, though none of them were directed towards each other. They also switched boats, sitting with Lifaen at times, Arya with others but it seemed like the whole time the four other companions forced Marie and Eragon to sit with each other. The two stubbornly didn't talk to each other and annoyed each other by interrupting one when the other was speaking. The elves, Lifaen and Nari thought it was amusing. Arya thought they were being childish and Orik was just downright sick of it.

During one particular day Marie sat restlessly at the end of the boat. _I can't believe the elves just became immortal…how it would be to live forever and see everything. _

_I think it would be a lonely life, _Oropher responded from his spot, gliding along the river effortlessly. _To live forever while everything you knew died around you._

_We're close to immortal, Oropher, _Marie answered. _I am a Rider and you are a dragon. If I die…you die as well. And having you connected to me has made the rest of my years stretch on in comparison to everyone but Eragon and the elves._

_But we may still die, Marie,_ Oropher protested. _The elves may too but with such agility as theirs they are bound to live on past when even the Riders live._

_How old…do you believe Lifaen is? _Marie questioned slowly. She felt annoyance hit her softly from her dragon's mind.

_I do not believe it matters. You are a Rider and have no need of any romance, _Oropher growled.

Marie rested her arms on the edge of the boat and set her head down upon them. _I know…_

_I just hope you do not get carried away like Eragon had. He is bound to still take rash actions with Arya. Luckily the elf has enough sense to keep him away, _Oropher said. He raised his dripping head in the water to look at her. _My girl…I just hate seeing you hurt. _

_I still hurt Oropher…it will always hurt as long as I see him with someone else,_ Marie said slowly. She looked behind her at Eragon's back as he rowed. His brown hair was only slightly long, flopping messily around his head. Marie blushed and turned away. She still cared and she couldn't help it.

That night Marie sat by the campfire when a noise interrupted the quiet night. Eragon and Marie exchanged glances, not at all in a bad way. Drawing their swords, they sidestepped carefully and pulled back a bush, to find a small ravine with a wounded gyrfalcon on the other side. It screeched and screamed when it caught sight of Marie and Eragon.

_Should we help it?_ Marie questioned, reaching out to Oropher but hitting Eragon instead. Once again their alien minds touched and they both tried to hide their secrets and blushes.

_I don't know if it can be helped…_Eragon replied.

_What a dreadful thing…_Saphira said. Marie could hear the dragon as she was still in contact with Eragon.

Oropher growled and nodded in response. _To be unable to fly…_

Arya stepped in between the two Riders and they quickly tore away from each other, knowing Arya was bound to feel the connection.

Marie watched with sudden surprise as Arya strung her bow and shot the bird. Marie cocked her head, at first thinking that she had killed it for food but the elf made no attempt to retrieve it.

"Why?" Eragon voiced their question aloud.

"It was too injured for me to heal it and would have died tonight or tomorrow. I saved it hours of suffering," Arya replied.

Eragon nodded and sat down at the campfire. Marie glanced at the dragons and the elves and sighed, sitting down next to him.

"Look…Eragon," Marie began quietly.

Eragon sighed and faced her. "I do not want to do this any longer."

"I know…the tension…bothers me," Marie said, shifting her eyes uneasily.

"It bothers the rest of us too, Lady Rider," Lifaen's voice called lightly from a tree above. Marie blushed but kept a straight face.

Eragon's face twitched for a moment but he ignored the elf and continued. "May we please return to at least speaking to each other? I…think it would do us some good."

"It would do _everyone_ some good," Orik growled from the tent.

Eragon's eyes flashed to the tent from the tree. "You know it would not hurt if we could get some privacy here…"

Lifaen and Nari chuckled from the tree and Orik just scoffed. Marie and Eragon shook their heads at each other and smiled.

_I am glad you got that sorted out, _Oropher called from his spot curled up near camp.

Marie watched as Eragon smiled at Arya and sat down. She sighed and went to her tent, wiping away a stray tear. _It will never be sorted out when he still cares for her._


	15. Chapter 15: Clearing Your Mind

_Here's an interesting chapter…enjoy! Oh and to all of those who are reading…I'd appreciate if you reviewed too! There's over 5000 hits on this story so I know there's a lot more of you who haven't reviewed!_

Chapter 15: Clearing your Mind  


The treacherous sun of Surda beat down upon Nasuada's skin as she stood impatiently in front of two men, feuding over a problem. One man was as white as snow, with skin that didn't burn at all in the sun and the other one appeared uglier than anything Nasuada had ever seen. But still she fixed the feud and with a sigh heading to her sleeping quarters, lying back on the chair.

She and the Varden had just traveled to the Surda and had taken refuge there for quite sometime, having King Orrin's assistance. _But it is a tiring job_, Nasuada concluded.

With a sigh she stood and began to walk around her room, scanning the many paintings on the walls that sowed Orrin's family. Orrin apparently was the only boy in his family and had three sisters. Two had flowing red hair with bright brown eyes. Nasuada could tell they were the oldest. But the youngest daughter in the painting was a girl with forest green eyes and flowing black hair.

Nasuada squinted at the picture. The girls looked so familiar but...then she wasn't. Sheaking her head, she silently thought it was the heat that was causing her to think such things. Whoever these women were, Nasuada had never met them in her life. With another sigh, she left to return to her duties.

* * *

Traveling went quite well for the group from then on, though the tension between Eragon and Marie was only lessened slightly. Marie still refused to speak to him and laugh like they used to, only answering short and to the point. 

The group traveled to a large cataract about a hundred feet tall. With confusion on getting past, Lifaen told the group that they were to carry the canoes and supplies for a half a league before the river cleared.

Marie groaned under the weight of her luggage, almost toppling over. Eragon reached out a hand and steadied her as he too groaned in protest.

_That's much too heavy for you, Marie. Let me take it for you, _Oropher said.

Lifaen protested at first, talking about dishonoring both Eragon and Marie and their dragons if Saphira and Oropher did it but the dragons moved swiftly, capturing Marie and Eragon's packs and flying away with them.

Once they reached the other side and met the dragons there, Arya let on the news of the dragons having to hide.

_No,_ Oropher stated flatly, staring at Arya with intense eyes. _The last time I turned my back on Marie she was captured by Galbatorix himself. I'm not letting her wander around this crazed forest alone._

"Try to understand, Oropher," Arya said, a plead actually noticeable in her voice. "Until we are free of possible observers you must be hidden. Marie and Eragon will wear cloaks."

_That doesn't change anything. Why must Saphira and I be hidden now? It does not change anything,_ Oropher said.

Arya almost flinched at the dragon's fight. No one wanted to argue with him, especially with how ferocious they could be.

"Islanzadi must speak with you first. Your presence represents a great and terrible change for our kingdom, even more so since you and Marie being discovered on our side once again. Only she has the authority and power to oversee this transition," Arya said.

"You speak highly of her," Eragon said.

Arya's explanation was short and quick but Marie and Eragon still thought something was different in the way Arya spoke of the elven queen verses the way Lifaen and Nari spoke of her.

Oropher breathed out a sigh, which made a slivery smoke leak out of his scaly nostrils. _I will go then. But if anything happens I'll burn the whole forest down, you hear?_

Arya nodded. "Then let's pray that nothing happens. Saphira? Will you accompany Oropher in hiding during the day and catching up at night?"

Saphira gave a low growl and turned to Eragon, her sapphire eyes bright terrifying. A few moments passed and finally the dragon voiced her grudging approval.

So, Eragon and Marie searched the forest for a suitable hiding place for the dragons until they could reach them later on. When they found one, Saphira and Oropher laid down side by side.

Marie stroked Oropher's face. _I will be fine._

_I still do not approve, no matter what any of you say, _Oropher said, letting a small growl escape him.

_I love you…if that helps, _Marie said, moving towards one large golden eye, while petting the golden spot just blow his horn.

Oropher began to hum. _No it doesn't but I love you too._

"Marie," Eragon said, calling to her. With a sigh, Marie kissed Oropher on his scaly muzzle and went to Eragon's side.

Traveling along Du Weldenvarden without Oropher seemed lonely and horrible. Marie's connection with him began so discreet she could no longer feel his presence by nightfall.

The female Rider shivered as the old feelings of loneliness were swept over her again. Oropher's absence caused her to feel the same way she did when the dragon had been under the shade's spell. Horrible.

Eragon groaned in frustration at the loss of Saphira in his mind. E could now know exactly what Marie had felt like when Oropher was with the Empire only he wasn't being weakened by his loss like Marie had been.

Even through the loneliness, Marie could not contain her excitement as the city of Silthrim neared, looking like a white beacon from miles away.

The group stopped the canoes and went to the bank a distance away from Ardwen Lake, putting a protective mosquito proof spell over the group so that they weren't disturbed when they sleep or eat.

Marie sighed and rested her head in her hands, as the night grew older. Her head shot up suddenly when she heard a woman's faint voice rise throughout the forest. She stood as it grew louder until the whole forest was ringing with its harmonious ring.

Marie was drawn by the voice, wanting to capture it and keep it for her own. She wanted to share it with Oropher and dance blissfully in it's haunting sound for the rest of her days. She felt crazed, out of control almost but still under control and calm. Her thoughts and feelings were jumbled and confused, making her want to take a step towards Eragon and another back where they had came from.

But as she struggled on where to go next, Arya fiercely caught her arm. Before the elf had a chance to speak Marie swung a punch at her, all the jealous and horrible feelings she had ever had towards the elf let loose and wild.

Arya caught the fist but Marie noticed with evil pleasure that it was caught with a slight strain. Arya looked into the girl's eyes harshly. "Marie! Clear your mind!"

Marie let out a wild howl, much resembling that of a cat and lunged at Arya again as they elf spoke. "Eyddr eyreya onr!" Empty your ears!

Marie collapsed to the ground in confusion, as she suddenly became deaf. She got to her knees and grasped her head looking around her as Eragon stood there, just as dazed as she was and the elves tried to restrain Orik.

Marie sat back on her heels as Arya's lips moved in mute words and the world's noises came back into her ears, though the music was gone.

"What…happened?" Marie struggled to get the words out straight as that strange and wild feeling was still numbly trying to break loose again. She looked to Eragon wearily, suddenly becoming more eager to be near him than ever.

Arya stood, brushing herself off and gazing towards Silthrim. "I miscounted the days. I did not want to be hear during the Dagshelgr. Our celebrations are perilous for mortals. We sing in the ancient language and the lyrics weave spells of passion and longing that are difficult to resist even for us."

Marie suddenly accounted for all of those feelings that had raced crazily though her mind and then recalled her reaction towards Arya. Though those evil, crazed feelings were still on the brink of letting loose, her mind was in control again.

"Arya….I apologize I-"

"No Marie," Arya said, holding up a hand. This ritual was not made for you. Think nothing of it."

Marie nodded in response though she still felt guilty.

Eragon sat down shakily closer to the fire. "What is the point of Dagshelgr?"

Arya and Marie joined him on the ground and the Riders listened as Arya explained how the elves sang for everything living in Du Weldenvarden. Animals tore by and striped through the camp, chasing after one another in a romantic game of tag.

"They are searching for mates," Arya said, waving to the animals. Even the flowers and trees seemed to entwine each other with another around it. The air was flowing and rippling with the movements. Noise flitted around at the sound of the creatures.

No sleep was granted to anyone that night. Eragon, Marie and Orik were up because of the constant animals tearing across their beds when they tried and the elves because they still heard the noise.

Hours into it Oropher and Saphira returned.

_What happened Oropher?_ Marie asked as she watched him playfully nip Saphira in the side and then dance back over by Marie.

_I feel so alive! I could fly around the world and back again! I could defeat Shruikan with one swipe of my tail! Is this what it feels like to love, Marie? To be in love! I feel it! _Oropher struggled to lie down next to his Rider as he kept humming and letting out strange noises at Saphira, who graciously returned them with squeals of her own.

Marie laid her hands on Oropher, trying to calm him as large tremors raked through his powerful body. But as she tried to calm him, some of that excitement raced through her again and she looked to Eragon. She could see his hand on Saphira and he gazed back at her longingly as well. They both wanted to be near each other. They both want it so bad.

Arya looked at the two Riders and the excitement rippling through and she laid a hand on either of the dragons' sides, sending her own calming auras into all four of them. With Arya's help, Marie and Eragon and Saphira and Oropher were able to relax a bit more but only slightly. They stood in a row of wild peace.


	16. Chapter 16: Ellesmera

_Hem…review! Oh and not that I don't like every single review you all give me but could I get a little more than just "that was great update soon" I love those of course because it tells me that you're reading but I want to know if you're actually enjoying it. Give me criticism! Tell me what parts you like and don't like and such. I want to know what you people think…and the only one who really seems to be doing that is Janika. You don't have to if you don't want to but if you did those would be nice. Thanks anyways!_

_Oh yes…I know this is slightly shorter but I really wanted to capture the feeling in the way I ended this so don't pester. Another chapter up soon!_

Chapter 16: Ellesmera

Marie blinked as the first ray of sunshine burst forth throughout the forest. She looked around and realized that every single flower was large and brilliant. The trees had blossoms on them and still appeared to slowly dance with the wind. It was beautiful.

The female Rider shivered, happy that her outrageous feelings had passed and that she was normal once more. She glanced around to see Eragon shifting as well. None of them had slept the entire night.

_Marie…something has happened,_ Oropher said.

_What has happened?_ Marie questioned.

_I do not know. I was overwhelmed by feelings last night. I hardly remember anything. But I know something is different with Saphira. Something that I did…_ Oropher's voice trailed off in her mind and it suddenly occurred to Marie that she had left her dragon alone with a female. Something might've happened for sure!

_Oropher…you didn't do anything…did you? _Marie questioned, reaching up to touch his shoulder.

Oropher dipped his large head. _I…don't believe so. I just felt like I needed Saphira more than ever last night._

_We should still be careful. If you can't remember anything happened then something very well might've happened. _Marie said.

_How are you?_ Oropher questioned, looking at his Rider with a single golden eye.

_I…I guess I felt the way you did last night. I needed Eragon more than anything. But I also wanted to get to you. I felt the same way I did when you were under the Shade's spell. _

_I'm sorry I made you feel that way, my girl, _Oropher said, nudging her with his nose.

_It's fine now. We should be on our way though,_ Marie said, standing. She was restless from being up so late and from the feelings she had. She wanted to get moving.

Arya rose as well and lifted the spell from the Riders and Orik. She turned to the two elves. "Lifaen. Nari. Go to Silthrim and get horses for the six of us. We cannot walk all the way to Ellesmera from here. Alert Captain Damitha that Ceris requires reinforcements."

"And what shall we say when she asks why we have abandoned our posts?" Nari questioned, bowing to Arya.

"Tell her that that which she once hoped for-and feared-has occurred and so much more; the wyrm has bitten its own tail. She will understand."

After the boats were emptied the two elves left for the city.

"Arya…what is to become of us when we reach Ellesmera?" Eragon questioned, standing.

Arya was silent for a moment. "Eragon. The elves…may not take to your wound as fortunate as we have."

Eragon and Marie looked at the elf in confusion. Marie stood. "What do you mean, Arya? Eragon is just as capable as me."

"Except for his occasional attacks on his back…you are right, Marie," Arya said. She turned to Eragon, worry in her emerald eyes. "Just be aware you might be treated differently in Ellesmera."

About an hour later, Nari and Lifaen returned riding gorgeous white horses, which were elven bred. After Nari and Lifaen told the Riders and Orik how to lead and guide them, they got on their horses and began their way.

Marie smiled as she rubbed the horse's neck. Lifaen had called the animal Aiatur.

_Saphira…you keep acting so strange around Oropher, _Eragon said, glancing behind him at the two dragons playfully nipping each other.

_What? Can't I have my own friend?_ Saphira replied curtly. Eragon was taken aback slightly by this. Saphira had never acted so…rude?

_I didn't say that. But the last time you acted like this was in Farthen Dur. Didn't you discuss this with Oropher? _Eragon questioned.

_Of course…truthfully, I feel strange after last night, _Saphira said softly, dipping her blue neck.

_Did…you two do anything?_ Eragon questioned, bringing around his horse, Folkvir with a few commands to walk beside her. He praised the animal, as it didn't appear at all intimidated by Saphira being so close.

_I'm not too sure what happened…but my body does feel strange, _Saphira replied.

_We'll have to keep on the lookout. If anything did happen, it could revolutionize the entire war,_ Eragon said.

_Should we tell anyone?_ Saphira asked.

_No…it could be just a strange feeling. For all we know nothing happened at all, _Eragon replied.

Saphira looked down at him with one sapphire eye. _And what did you feel?_

Eragon was silent. He looked up, his eyes falling on the back of Marie's head. She was up in the front, laughing and talking with Lifaen and Orik. _Confusion?_

_Eragon…before you do anything to that girl I suggest you sort out your feelings first,_ Saphira warned.

_Yes…_Eragon replied.

Traveling to Ellesmera was as hazy as traveling on the river. Eragon was impatient and longed for open skies, mountains and lakes as they rode. Marie however took to the peace of traveling just nicely. She inhaled the comfort of companions and the joy of being with them for days on. Though she still acted alien towards Eragon most of the time, they were able to have normal conversations every now and then.

Marie marveled, as the trees grew larger and wider spaced. Oropher and Saphira were grateful for the space, as they were able to even spread their wings at parts.

Marie and Eragon were at times allowed to fly with their dragons before. The Riders still never grew tired of the sky as the dragon that ran threw their blood and instinct had them enjoy it. But as they neared Ellesmera the flights were scarce.

On one of their rides, Marie sat on Aiatur's back, dozing lazily when the horse abruptly stopped. Standing before the group was an old elf, dressed in noble clothing with sword at his waist.

"Eragon," Arya said. "Show him your palm and your ring. Marie, your palm."

Marie pulled off her black leather glove and raised her palm. The elf studied it for a moment but when he saw Eragon's palm and ring, he nodded graciously and outstretched his arms in a welcoming gesture.

Marie looked behind as they rode past him to see him close his hands and disappear in the gloom. "Who was that?"

"He is Gilderien the Wise…Guardian of Ellesmera," Arya replied. She continued on farther but Marie still couldn't help glancing behind her, wondering how the elf could make himself invisible and what kind of spell that would take.

The party continued until they reached too trees making an archway and looked out into an empty glade. Flowers of exotic colors were placed throughout the glade as it just miscellaneously thrown and set beautifully there. Bees and squirrels were alive and dancing throughout the area and there was even a stream behind some bushes.

Marie cocked her head at the sight. Where was the city? Suddenly it all came on to her as she saw paths lay out among the brush and light where normally shadows would be. Her breath was caught as she realized that the trees were naturally grown buildings!

She gaped at the beauty and breathtaking natural air that the city possessed. And then there were people! Elves that slowly began to immerge from the city.

"This is beautiful…" Marie murmured, her green eyes dancing with movements of the forest.

Lifaen smiled at her. "This is Ellesmera."


	17. Chapter 17: A Royal Welcome

_Hey all! Thank you for the compliments! I can't believe how popular this story and it's first have gotten! Thank you all so very much!_

Starlite Dragin: Hey there. Much appreciative of your review only I have to speak for my story. All right, your loophole thing was okay except that I think I've already made it clear that Eragon regrets saying anything to Marie about not liking her. A lot of people doing that, saying something and then regretting it instantly. I must thank you though on the King Orrin spiff and I plan to have that redone as soon as I finish the book. Thank again!

MUST READ! FOR EVERYONE! Because of a smart person named Starlite Dragin, I have redone the part in of Royal Birth. So I need you all to go back to that chapter before I rename it because now the title doesn't fit:D But please read it before you read this chappie…kk?

Chapter 17: Royal Welcome

Marie was angry. Not just angry enough to yell but angry enough to hit something. Nothing could've prepared her for this kind of surprise or her own reaction towards the situation. She sat there in her room, Oropher holding his head in.

The room was large and spacious with enough room for Oropher to sleep in there. In fact it was perfect for them both, staying in a large tree and resting. But as she rested her head against the backboard of the bed, she couldn't help feeling the way she had felt since they had walked into Ellesmera. There were definitely some ups to the trip with the knowledge of the elves being close by and the fact that they could rest easy, but the majority of the day went downhill.

The city was gorgeous and even more gorgeous was the large hall the Riders and dragons went to. It was able to fit both Saphira and Oropher and was even large enough for all the elves that were there. It was simply wonderful, being naturally made by the elves singing and beautifully altered.

The first awful surprise Marie got when she walked into those halls was the fact the Arya, miss elf princess herself, was actually a real princess. She was the beloved daughter to Queen Islanzadi herself. As if Arya didn't already have enough reasons for winning Eragon's heart she just had to be of royal birth.

"I don't believe this," she had murmured to Eragon that night at dinner. "She lied to us the whole time?"

"No…" Eragon replied, looking a bit bewildered as well. "She wasn't really lying…we just never asked."

"Of course she was lying," Marie said. "She-"

"Marie," Lifaen began from her other side. Marie turned to him, blushing hard. His gaze didn't falter at all as he said, "You will do well not to insult one of the most favored in Ellesmera when elves are present as you will not be safe from unhearing ears."

Eragon wanted to glare at Lifaen. He didn't feel Marie deserved that kind of treatment but he kept his eyes straight in front of him and instead studied Arya. She was smiling lightly but seemed uncomfortable as her fellows laughed and sang and joyously spoke with one another. She looked so beautiful and helpless, as if she had no idea how to act around her own kind. Eragon felt out for her, wanting to comfort her but he couldn't. He knew what she would say.

Marie shifted beside him and he saw her picking at her food. She seemed so upset by Arya's heritage and he had no idea why it bugged her so.

"Are you not hungry, Marie?" Eragon asked.

"Aye, just tired from the trip," she replied lowly.

Oropher noticed his Rider's dismay. _I do not know why you are so frustrated. I thought you were moving along away from any feeling of Eragon. _

_It is hard to move along so easily,_ Marie replied slowly. _When you are with that person almost every second of your day, is it not?_

_Marie, I just want you to be happy. I can't stand having you so distressed when you are soon to be training for our fight against the Empire. And I will go to great lengths in ensuring that happiness, even if it means…harming Eragon, _Oropher said.

Marie turned fast to look at him with incredulous eyes. _You wouldn't dare._

_I would,_ Oropher said, a low growl rising in his throat. _So if you don't want your dear Eragon to wake up finding a leg or two missing I suggest you put your chin up and at least act like you are having a good time. _

Marie grudgingly agreed and from then on forced a smile. She had been so startled that Arya was princess, she had almost forgotten the other reason she was so low.

When the Queen had finished speaking to her daughter she had turned to the Riders.

"Dragons, your names, please," Islanzadi stated.

The dragons spoke first as they were held in higher esteem than the Riders were. They introduced themselves, letting their voices ring through the entire present crowd. A ripple of grins spread among them as they closed their eyes and smiled at sound and feel and sense of dragons back in the world once more.

Once the calm had settled down among the elves once more the Riders were welcomed to speak.

"I am Marie Argetlam," Marie said, standing after pronouncing the formal elven greeting.

Islanzadi surveyed her with a blank eye before smiling at her. "Argetlam…it is a pleasure to have you and Oropher here. I have not seen a female Rider in quite a long time. You will have to tell me how you happened along a stray egg. For if you found Oropher's by chance, there still may be hope for the rest of the dragon race."

"Aye, Your Majesty," Marie said. "I found Oropher's egg in a tsunami pit in Teirm. All by chance…but it was Brom that…"

Islanzadi raised a quizzical brow when Marie's voice caught and the young Rider swiftly looked away. She then turned and looked over Eragon and her face became unreadable once more.

"Your name?"

"Eragon Shadeslayer, Your Majesty," Eragon said. Instead of the low whisper that had arose from the crowd when the dragons had spoken there was an audible unsteadiness in the crowd among the elves causing Islanzadi herself to look amazed.

"You carry a powerful name," Islanzadi said. "Welcome to Ellesmera, Eragon Shadeslayer. We have waited long for you especially."

After she greeted Orik she turned back to the Riders and Arya and had them each give an account of their travels. Marie was hesitant at first when she gave her voice of finding Oropher. As her story went on Marie had to stop when she reached her telling of her time in Gil'ead. Oropher sent out comforting connections as he took up for her during that part and the escape. Marie managed to keep going again until she was obliged to show how foolish she had been and tell about her fight with Eragon and leaving him to go on her own. Oropher had to tell the rest of the tale until after they had left Farthen Dur because Marie by then was near tears as fresh memories of Durza and _Du Domia abr Hugin brisingr. _

Arya and Eragon both shifted uncomfortably, as they had never heard all the things Marie herself and Oropher had to go through. She didn't express any feelings she had on each subject but she was horribly obvious by how much feeling and power she spoke with. Oropher spoke with the same feeling and blew the elves off guard at the affect his voice had on them.

Finally they were all finished. Islanzadi nodded. "You have already done so much for us, Riders. And yet it has only begun. Eragon, you have a parchment for me, I trust?"

"Aye, Your Majesty. Lady Nasuada wished for me to deliver it," Eragon said, reaching into his pack and retrieving his scroll.

The elf queen distressed over her withdraw of the elves and then went to see Eragon's ring. She told him he should not have accepted it but bestowed it upon him anyway. She turned to Marie. "You will have a ring forged for you as well, Lady Argetlam, for it seems that you retrieving Oropher back onto the side of the elves saved us from the havoc of another dragon on the Empire's side…and saved a dragon."

_She is my ride and joy, Majesty, _Oropher said, taking a sudden protective step towards Marie, now recovered from storytelling.

"I'm sure she is," Islanzadi smiled. Her smiled turned into a line. "Marie, Oropher…once you both have recovered from your trip you will begin training immediately. You both are in full enough health to get started and it is necessary."

Marie smiled, exchanging pleased looks with Oropher.

_Finally, _Oropher said. _I can begin training to fight Galbatorix and avenge all he has harmed._

_Yes, _Marie agreed, swallowing the tremors of eagerness down her throat._ I will be able to avenge my mother and father and Ajihad and…and Brom._

_We,_ Oropher corrected. _Will avenge them._

Marie sensed a ripple of pride from her dragon and sent one back. They were a team to strive.

"Your majesty…what of my training?" Eragon questioned.

"Eragon…you will be trained. But you will not be as hard-pressed as Marie. Your injury causes you to be almost…helpless in battle and then if you have another attack on your back, we can't rely on you to help," Islanzadi said, her face holding that steady look still.

Saphira growled a little. _Eragon will be the best student your trainer has ever had._

"No doubt, Saphira, no doubt. But he can't win a battle on brute determination. He needs the body capabilities as well," the elf queen said. "While we have one healthy pair of Rider and dragon we must use them and train them to their fullest. Eragon you are only a flicker…a dim flicker of hope that we have unless you can overcome the Shade's magic."

Marie watched with rising fury as Eragon's face twisted from blissful hope to downfall, determination and sadness. Maybe the elf hadn't meant it but in a "nice" way she had called Eragon useless.

All the rest of the night Marie lingered on the fact. Eragon and Saphira were placed in a beautiful house just like Marie and Oropher only, they weren't as high up. Marie and Oropher were staying in the same quarters that the leader of the Riders used to accommodate. It was a high honor but she hated feeling above Eragon. He and Saphira had always been Marie and Oropher's teachers…but now, they were being treated with higher appraisal than Eragon was. Saphira of course was just as high ranking but Eragon…

It just was a hard concept for Marie to agree with. She couldn't bare it.

Finally, done with remembering the hard times Marie stood and walked to Oropher's head. _Why don't you go hunt? I'm sure you've been wanting to._

_Do you want to come? Get away from it all? _Oropher offered, blinking at her with a golden eye.

_No…I think I'm going to head to bed. Remember to hunt far out…I don't think the elves like the blood going into the river, _Marie said, gloomily. Marie nodded as she sighed and relaxed on her bed once more, Oropher taking off into the now night sky, his white scales gleaming silver in the moonlight.

Sitting there for a few moments Marie got off the bed and went and laid down on her stomach, looking out into the night of Ellesmera and the beauty of the sky. She wanted right then the capture it all in her hand so nights like this would always be remembered.

Footsteps caught her ears and she turned and gave a small smile as Eragon walked in and sat down next to her and they let the silence fill their ears.

"It's really beautiful…isn't it?" Eragon whispered.

"Mm…" Marie replied softly.

"Marie…about…about what I said…back in-"

"Eragon?"

"Yes?"

"Please…just don't say anything else."

Silence and together the two Riders watched the night slowly move on, the feel of their dragons in the distance.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

After another long and tiring day of work, Nasuada began to formulate what plans of action she should take. She had just recently discovered the mistake Eragon had placed on the child and was shocked at the baby's amazing growth. It turns out, Marie's own blessing had been different then what supposed as well. The effect Marie had on the baby was far from the horrible fate Eragon had placed on her.

Atra gulai un garjzla tauthr ono un atra ono ethgri celobra… Nasuada had felt the power in Marie's blessing as it was strangely repeated out of the baby's own mouth. Marie had meant to bless the child with a light future and honor. Instead the child, Elva, had taken on a soft glow which would strengthen and recede with the child's emotion. It was strange but Angela cleared up how Elva had come to be this way. Marie hadn't specifically said for the light to be in Elva's future, merely that she would just have light in her life. Naturally, the girl had quite a strange appearance now. She had grown miraculously to the age of about seven or six in months' time and could speak fluently, with an older voice, alien to her own body. Not only that but she illuminated at all times that strange soft glow. A queer girl indeed. Because of Eragon and Marie's ignorance that changed this girl's outward appearance and inner, she was furious. At this time, Nasuada wasn't about to be hanging around a furious witch when she was angry with Riders. No good could come of that at all. 

Once again, Nasuada was left to sit in her quarters when a knock came.

"Enter," Nasuada said.

"Lady Nasuada," King Orrin stated when he walked in. "I am here to discuss the Riders."

Nasuada stirred uncomfortably. She was still uneasy about talking of the Riders when Orrin was around. She just didn't think of him to be a capable leader. Though, she had to admit, he must be a good one to keep his country running again Alagaesia.

"Yes, Orrin, proceed," Nasuada said. She raised a brow as the King sat in a chair before the leader of the Varden wished it be.

"I have heard that young Eragon and Marie are only the ages of 16 and 17…Eragon is going to be seventeen, correct? And Marie's birthday passed," Orrin continued.

Nasuada nodded. "Yes, they are of those ages. Now…where are you going with this?"

"I'm not sure if this has ever been done…but I'm desperate. Would it be possible if the Riders might send their dragons here to help with our protection while the Riders train? I know it seems so absurd but think about it. The Riders would strengthen their magical abilities by themselves so they can be just as powerful with their dragons as well as without them," King Orrin said. He looked Nasuada in the eye.

"No," Nasuada replied flatly. "The dragons are meant to be with their Riders. They aren't weapons or shields for out own protection. They're living, breathing, _thinking_ creatures. They're strength only weakens when they are away from their Riders and we cannot have that. Though they are powerful away, it weakens to bond between minds the farther they are…they…they get weaker…I mean…"

Nasuada groaned inwardly and rubbed her temples. "Ask the herbalist, Angela. She will be able to explain this magic hoopla to you better than I can."

King Orrin nodded and stood. As he began to leave he turned back to notice Nasuada looking at the picture of his family once again. "Those were my sisters. They were all killed…but my youngest sister, Winifred managed to live long enough to have a husband and daughter. I don't know where she is now…I believe in Teirm…"

Nasuada nodded absently as King Orrin stared at the picture once more before leaving the room. She sat there, twirling a lock of hair tiredly before it dawned on her. Winifred…Winifred was the name of the woman who had always helped her father. Winifred was the wife of Graham. And they worked in Teirm, bringing loads of cargo and supplies to the Varden from Joed. And once they brought their daughter…Marie.

Nasuada started up, breathing fast. Marie is the niece of King Orrin. She wasn't just picked out of the crop because she was lucky...she had noble blood in her, leader blood. She was _born_ to be a Rider!


	18. Chapter 18: A Rider's Purpose

_Thanks again everyone for the support! I'm so happy with all the feedback I've been getting for this story as the compliments I've been getting are as far as to say I'm better then Paolini. I do not know if we need to go that far but I'll do the best I can. _

_I am pleased to say that I now have the next EIGHT chapters planned out. Yes there are still many, many chapters to go but I am even more pleased to say that there will no longer be a meaningless chapter in my fic. Every single chapter now will have a purpose and meaning to it and everything is planned. Which means for you all….long, interesting chapters! _

_ALSO! I would really, really like some more reviews. As much as I get and am grateful for, I know for a fact that there are WAY more people faving the story than reviewing. I love reviews and I want to know how each and every one of you feel about. _

Chapter 18: A Rider's Purpose  


The next morning, Marie awakened from a needed rest and stretched. She looked across from her to see Oropher had tightened himself in a ball, as small as his large body could let him at least. His gold and ivory scales gleamed in the morning light that shown in, casting tiny rainbows across the large room.

_Oropher, _Marie said. _I believe it's time to rise._

Oropher shifted and lifted his head, opening one golden eye to look at her. _If we must._

_We must,_ Marie sighed.

Marie uncovered herself and walked to the study where a bunch of clothes were sitting. Marie saw with amazement that all of them were light gowns, some sewn for archery and swordplay and others for just walking.

_It appears I will no longer be dressing in a tunic,_ Marie said, a frown on he face.

_You will look fine in one. Come along,_ Oropher pressed shaking his head.

Marie sighed and put on a dress, pulling back her hair. She twirled for Oropher. _How do I look?_

_Like a Princess. Not even Arya could master you're beauty, _Oropher said, a hum rising in his voice. _I am proud, my girl._

Marie sighed and strode over to him, stroking his scaly face, lovingly. He blinked a single golden eye at her and his hum became louder. _As I am to you. You are the best dragon one could have._

A rumbling filled the room and Marie and Oropher both looked down a the pearl dragon's stomach. Oropher made the laughing sound that dragons make, his eyes bright and fiery. _Let's hope this meeting doesn't take too long, now._

_What meeting? _Marie questioned suddenly, looking at him.

_Ah, yes. I apologize. Arya sent me a message to tell you about a meeting this morning. She said she was waking Eragon at the time, _Oropher said slowly and carefully, eyeing her.

Marie's entire face flattened and she stomped out of the room, Oropher twisting out and landing next to her outside of the tree house. He gave a low snarl.

_Islanzadi will be here. As the Rider in point today I expect you to be on your best behavior,_ Oropher said, staring at her with a golden eye.

Marie sighed, opened and closed her fists and nodded, looking away, her forest eyes troubled. _I know…I'm sorry. I think I'm a little stressed about finally starting my training. And I wish Eragon were going to be as hard-pressed as I am. Throughout this whole thing it's always been with him. And now…he's being pushed aside and I…I'm being forced to the front. _

_I understand, my girl,_ Oropher said and nodded. He leaned down, his large snout almost as long as her and nudged her slightly. _You'll do wonderful._

Marie nodded and let a breath flow and she began to walk around, looking for someone who might tell her where she was supposed to be. Oropher and Marie traveled for a few minutes when they finally decided to split up.

Marie groaned as she traveled around the back and ended up at her tree again. Almost giving up, she spun around and knocked into someone, falling over. Marie shut her eyes as she was about to hit the ground but felt two strong arms pull her back up.

Expecting Eragon, Marie put on a small smirk and looked up only to see Lifaen there, a grin on his face and laughter in his eyes. Suddenly her fleeting crush that she had when she had first arrived flew at her with new power as Lifaen's beautiful eyes stared back at her.

"You should really watch where you are going, Fair Rider," Lifaen said, chuckling.

Marie blushed furiously and stood, steadying herself. "Aye…I do. So…um…do you know where we are supposed to meet?"

"Well, I just saw Eragon with Islanzadi in that direction," Lifaen said, pointing.

Marie nodded, grabbing and tugging slightly at a lock of hair. "Right…thank you, Lifaen…"

"You're welcome, Argetlam," Lifaen said. With a bow and the usual elven gestures, Lifaen smiled and walked away.

Marie let a small smile hang on her mouth as she started in the direction Lifaen had pointed her in.

_What has gotten you in such a good mood so soon? _Oropher's voice asked.

_Oh! Well, I found the way…with a little help, _Marie's smile only became wider. She turned the corner to see Oropher waiting for her.

Oropher tilted his head. _This wouldn't have to do with Lifaen by any chance, now would it?_

_Of course not! He just showed me the way…that's all. _Marie replied, blushing softly.

Oropher eyed her the rest of the way and Marie knew by their connection that he knew. She appreciated his silence on the matter though and continued to bask in daydreams about the shining, gallant Lifaen.

Eragon and Orik shifted uncomfortably as they waited for Marie and Oropher to arrive. The Queen, Arya and a small group of elves stood stiffly in silence, waiting.

Finally, word from Saphira in Eragon's mind stated that she and Oropher were coming. Eragon relaxed slightly and waited a few seconds before Oropher and Marie rounded the corner.

Again, Eragon could not help but stare at Marie when she put on a dress. It swayed around her and complimented her figure beautifully. Her hair was left down and she appeared full of bliss as she walked, her silver locket gleaming on her chest.

Oropher walking behind her only made her picture more beautiful as his scales cast rainbows that mingled with the one's on Saphira.

Eragon glanced at the elves and even they appeared to relax as the girl and dragon arrived.

Marie smiled and blushed red at everyone. "I am sorry for being late. I got a little lost."

Islanzadi nodded curtly. "It is not your fault, Argetlam. Now, before we proceed we have a favor to ask of you."

Marie, Eragon and the dragons were asked to keep silent in the ancient language about whatever they might see from that point on. Though reluctantly, they all agreed and went up the knoll.

Eragon moved to walk by Marie. "What has you so happy this morning?"

Marie raised a brow at him and shifted her lips into a small scowl. "Is it wrong for me to be happy in the morning, Eragon? Maybe I am just curious about what is ahead."

Eragon frowned. "I somehow think it has nothing to do with that."

"Well," Marie stated, lifting her chin high. "Maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do."

_Or just too much, _Marie said in her mind. How Eragon was beginning to read her attitude and body language so well was a bit disturbing to her. Lying to him will just become even harder.

Marie moved away from Eragon and walked over to Oropher, laying a hand on him as she moved. _I am confused._

_I know._

_Why?_

_You are young. There is plenty of time to figure out where your future lies._

_Somehow I just can't think that way Oropher. When to we have time to be happy anymore-me and you? We were thrown into this battle because of who we are…what are we to do the rest of our lives except give ourselves to the people of Alagaesia._

_I…don't understand._

_I mean, don't we get to carry on with our lives? Start a family, settle down, have fun, have some quiet, relaxing time to just laugh…it bugs me._

_You still haven't gotten it yet, my girl? This IS our life. By me hatching for you and you caring for me our lives are for Alagaesia. It's because of who we are that it means so much. I, too, would like to settle down when I am through…but we have to face that we might never settle down because our duties will never be through. We are the ending race, Marie and these are our duties._

_If only it weren't so complicated,_ Marie sighed.

The small group reached the top of the knoll and stood there in silence when the sudden _thud_ came. Marie shivered as the ground shook slightly beneath her. Another _Thud._

_What's going on?_ Marie demanded to Oropher as she held up her arms when a gust of wind threatened to push throw her backwards.

"What is it?" Eragon breathed next to her. A roaring of wind made him move to stand in front of the other Rider protectively when suddenly a massive golden creature rose above the cliff, showing itself.

Marie's breath caught in her throat when she recognized the massive beast that stood three times as large as Oropher and Saphira put together. A dragon.

Bright golden scales that shone even more brilliant than Oropher's blinded the Riders as sunlight bounced off them. An elegant elven Rider sat in the beautiful saddle like a painted picture. It was beautiful.

Marie fell to her knees in wonder as she looked at this elf. This elf and Rider had been here and now they could teach them. Marie breathed at the thought of relief. They were actually going to be taught by a real Rider. Not novices like themselves and not just quickly either like Brom. They were being taught by a true blue, living Rider.

The idea made Marie want to cry out to the heavens. Oropher's own feelings of relief, happiness and joy seeped through and blended with her own. She was in so much joy at the thought of finally. Finally she could feel safe with her lessons and where she would be. Finally, she and Eragon could share the burden of being a Rider. Finally…

As the dragon twisted around, all of those happy feelings and joyous outlooks were diminished as the dragon revealed it's severed leg. Marie and Oropher trembled now from sadness at the thought of the pain that dragon might've gone through.

The dragon landed and the elf leaped off.

Marie looked with blurry eyes up at Eragon as he stood and went to the Rider, murmuring something and then doing the elven gestures.

The Rider smiled at him and held Eragon by the shoulders saying, "Oromis is my proper name, Eragon Shadeslayer."

Marie sat trembling as the Rider, Oromis went to her and touched her cheek. "You, Argetlam, I haven't met before."

"I…" Marie could only tremble more as she looked at him, a powerful Rider in all rights. "Marie. I am Marie Argetlam."

"Rise Rider," Oromis said. "You need not kneel before me."

Marie nodded and on shaky legs, stood.

Islanzadi at that moment exploded at Oromis, pronouncing his betrayal and his knowledge of Arya, Eragon and Marie. Her hurt and anger flowed out breathtakingly fast but Oromis's demeanor didn't change.

Once explained by his reasons, Islanzadi quieted as the Riders and Dragons continued to meet.

The great golden dragon lowered his head to blink one large golden eye at them. _We are well met, Eragon Shadeslayer and Marie Argetlam. I am Glaedr._

Eragon touched his lips. "I am honored."

"As I am, great dragon," Marie whispered.

Glaedr sniffed Saphira and said something privet to her and moved to Oropher. Marie looked fast at Oropher when he showed his teeth and growled lowly at Glaedr.

_Oropher! What are you doing? _Marie demanded in astonishment.

_Leave me alone,_ Oropher suddenly snapped at her, moody. His mind shut down from hers almost completely and Marie shuddered, her kind having not been so empty since the dragons were forced to hide at night on there way here.

She looked helplessly at Oromis and Glaedr. "I am sorry. I don't know why he is doing this."

Oromis shook his head. "It is fine. Oropher isn't expected to trust any dragon he meets, especially at a time like this."

Marie nodded but her cheeks still flared from the embarrassment of Oropher's behavior. She glanced at Eragon who was also eyeing Saphira strangely but didn't comment on it.

After more greetings and questions from Orik, Oromis beckoned the Riders to follow him and Glaedr as they took off.

Marie climbed onto Oropher's back and the second she sat down, the pearl dragon tore into the sky like a rocket after Glaedr and Oromis.

_Oropher! What are you doing?_ Marie cried as she threw her arms around his neck in order to keep herself from falling. The dragon hadn't waited long enough for her to strap her legs in and he kept increasing his speed.

Oropher just gave a low snarl and kept flying fast until they were right next to Oromis and Glaedr.

_Watch out!_ Marie screamed out loud and in her mind as Glaedr's massive wing suddenly came tearing down. Oropher looked up and his golden eyes widened in fear.

_Move!_ Eragon's voice entered Marie's head in a panic and Marie echoed the same thing to Oropher. Oropher barely reacted in time to dive-bomb at a straight down drop to move out of the way of the unknowing dragon's wing.

Eragon's presence stayed with Marie. _Are you okay? What happened!_

_I don't know, _Marie replied, breathing shakily. _Oropher just took off. I don't know what's gotten into him. I'm fine…_

_Good..._Eragon slipped out of her mind swiftly, almost abruptly after making sure she was all right.

The rest of the way to wherever Oromis was leading them, Marie tried to talk to Oropher but the dragon blocked her out, only letting guilty and angry waves slip through every now and then.

Finally they landed in a clearing and Oromis introduced them to his home. Marie sighed as she leaped off Oropher and went to sit on a stool that Oromis had brought out for each of them with a flagon of water.

She sat there in a peaceful silence, wondering what was in store for her and her companions, why Oropher was acting up, where this Rider had been so long and many, many more. But she just let her questions slip away as her stress build up from the last flight released and her muscles calmed.

Beside her, Eragon sat just as calm as she was. Oropher was growling still, low and meaningful, his sharp golden eyes fixed on Glaedr. Saphira was looking, silent and meek from Glaedr to Oropher as she kneaded dirt between her claws.

After what appeared to be an hour, Oromis finally spoke. "Good, you have learned patience."

"Yes, Oromis-elda," Eragon said, Marie nodding with him.

"Not elda, Eragon," Oromis said. "You will call me master in this language or ebrithil in the ancient language. Both of you will. As will you address Glaedr in the same."

"Yes, Master Oromis," Marie and Eragon chorused.

"As will you Saphira, Oropher," Oromis said, to the dragons.

Saphira was silent for a moment. _Yes, Master._

_Oropher?_ Glaedr rumbled.

Oropher was silent. A growl rose in his throat and he swiftly turned his head away, stiffening himself. _Yes…Master Oromis._

"I expect you to show the same respect for Glaedr as well, Oropher," Oromis said. "He will be teaching you more than I."

Oropher was silent and Marie glared at him. She sighed, not knowing what to do. How was she supposed to get trained with Oropher when he was acting like this?

Oromis stood. "Eragon…I must speak with you. I'd do this privately but I think all of your companions need to know about this."

Eragon frowned and Saphira touched his mind in concern. Oromis sighed. "Islanzadi has asked that I only train Marie in this process and that Lifaen could teach you. Through magic, Lifaen knows all the basic teachings that I would relay to you."

Eragon could only stare before it finally hit him. The "pretty elf" was going to teach him instead of Oromis! Eragon clenched his fists. "No."

_No,_ Saphira echoed.

"No?" Oromis questioned.

"I refuse to be treated like a child because of my injury. My whole conquest to avenge my uncle and possibly my cousin as well was interrupted so I could come here and train! Don't think I know how hard-pressed Marie and I are to become great Riders in just the span of a few months. We've almost died, we almost had to put the other to death, and on countless occasions WE almost lost our dragon companions. I will not come here and learn only the basics of my own heritage when from you I can learn it all. My name is Eragon for a reason, just as the first Rider's name was and Saphira and I will do just as great together as any Rider you will have ever taught!" Eragon said, slashing his hand across the air profoundly.

Saphira stuck her chest high and arched her neck. _You cannot refuse my Rider his rightful training when he will be just as great as Marie. He might be injured, maybe even crippled but he will be your best student ever, I guarantee it. He will not give up-ever. So you either take him or I refuse to be trained and I mean it._

"I'm glad to hear it," Oromis said a smile wide.

"What?"

_What?_

The two trainee Riders and dragons both asked in unison the same question. What just happened?

_It was a test. _Glaedr said. _Originally you were going to be sent to train with Lifaen. Oromis and I convinced the queen that you two would prove to be one of the greatest Rider and dragon pairs we've ever seen. _

"We knew you would prove yourselves," Oromis said, smiling grandly. "Now…shall we begin today's lesson?"

_A/N: I DEMAND YOU ALL TO REVIEW!_


	19. Chapter 19: Eragon Leaves Ellesmera

_Hello, everyone. I hope you like this chapter. And…one of my infamous twists sets into place. Enjoy. _

_I also thought, for a moment I'd explain Marie and Eragon's relationship. As some of you are confused, yes they do each like an elf, Arya for Eragon and Marie for Lifaen. But you'll notice many times in the story that they still really like one another and sometimes use their fling with the elves to get to one another. And of course they are going to flirt…they do not get along most of the time but they are still very good friends, having never been apart from one another for more than three days since Tierm. Anyway…here's a very…flirty/sad/family/SURPRISING kind of chappie!_

Chapter 18: Eragon Leaves Ellesmera

Marie sat on her bed that night, amazed about all that she had learned in just the time period of one day. It amazed her that this other Rider could know so much…and that there was so much for her to learn. She trembled at that knowledge.

Oropher still had a barrier around his mind when they returned but slowly let it slip. Marie decided it best not to mention Glaedr or Saphira at all because of his attitude and they talked peacefully about everything they had learned and everything that was to come to pass.

After Marie was bathed, she pulled on a forest green dress that complimented her eyes and she headed out with Oropher. They knew the way now and easily went to the knoll and took off.

The day before, Marie hadn't had the chance to really enjoy her time flying with Oropher because of the excitement and danger. Now she sighed as he took off into the air at a light speed, letting the breeze pick up around Marie and blow her hair back. Oropher gave a harmonious roar as he, too, suddenly found the pleasure in the moment, being alone together as Rider and dragon. Oropher steadied out and flew straight onwards with no dips or turns.

Marie let out a laugh. How it felt so good to just laugh. The wind nipped at her skin and deafened her ears but she was happy nonetheless. She suddenly realized that Oropher was right about what he said yesterday. This was her life and even though her duty was not her own, it didn't mean she couldn't enjoy herself or laugh. She could be happy and be who she was: a Rider.

Marie spread her arms out wide and leaned forward in the saddle, a grin on her face. Oropher sensed the change in her position and surged forward as well. They didn't speak but their minds collided and blended together not so that they were seeing out of just one's eyes but both combined. They were one being together as they flew, flapping their wings in unison. Even the beat of their hearts began to pound as one heart, one beat together.

Light shone through their golden green eyes, brightening them. Power surged through them as the magic raced through their blood. Their connection had never been stronger!

Marie sighed as she slowly got control of her body once more. _That was wonderful._

_Agreed. I've never seen so many colors before. Do all people see sugh vibrant colors? _Oropher questioned.

_Yes, but do all dragons see everything in such beautiful colors? I swear the sky was a beautiful as your scales. The trees looked so dull… _Marie breathed.

_I don't know why that happens…_Oropher replied.

_Oropher…can I ask you a question…you won't get mad? _Marie questioned.

_I…suppose._

_Why do you not like Glaedr?_ Marie asked.

_I…can't explain why…I just don't, _Oropher said.

_Try! Is it because of Saphira?_ Marie asked.

_Of course not!_ Oropher snapped. _Why in the world would it be about Saphira?_

_Nevermind…let's just enjoy class, shall we? _Marie sighed as they neared Oromis's hut where Glaedr's form was already visible.

"Good morning, Marie," Oromis said once Marie had descended and she and Oropher took their places waiting for Eragon and Saphira to arrive.

Marie dipped her head. "Master Oromis."

"Where might Eragon be?"

"Sleeping I suppose. It takes a rock on the head to awaken him from sleep," Marie said.

Oromis chuckled slightly. "Well, I think he's about to arrive."

_I feel it too, _Glaedr said.

Within a few minutes, Saphira soared in and Eragon leaped off her back. He grinned at Oromis. "Sorry I'm late."

"I expect you to be on time for the remainder of our lessons," Oromis said shortly.

"Yes, Master," Eragon nodded and he went and sat next to Marie.

_Saphira, Oropher…our lesson is in the sky today, _Glaedr said and the dragons took off into the sky. Marie stood and turned to watch Oropher fly swiftly right next to Glaedr, matching him and pretending to know where the older dragon was going.

_Oropher…_ Marie said. Oropher didn't reply, only slammed his mind walls down, blocking her and only letting feelings of jealousy, hatred and annoyance slip through him. Marie shook her head and hugged her knees to her chest. Eragon looked at her sympathetically but turned to Oromis as the elf began speaking.

"Today we will begin the Rimgar," Oromis said.

Marie and Eragon nodded and listened as Oromis explained the movements and the stretches of the complex exercise and then they performed it. Marie and Eragon soon found out that though they could pull off the first stage of it, it was still very hard for their muscles and limbs to twist into that likeness.

After the Rimgar, Oromis took Marie to a bathing pool and then left her, for he and Eragon would bathe in a different one to keep her privacy.

Marie sighed as the cool water rushed over her burning limbs from the exercise and the flight. She leaned back into the water and lied there, looking up at the sky through the thick leaves and branches.

Suddenly she felt an impulse to reach out to Oropher and see how he was doing. Oropher had lightened the barrier on his mind slightly and his war feelings had lessened to light content. She smiled and sent him a mental picture of her point of view. Oropher replied with one of Glaedr and Saphira flying in a triangular pattern around him. With a last sigh, Marie finished bathing and threw on her clothes.

After a few moments, she found Eragon just finishing pulling up his pants. She blushed slightly at his bare, muscular chest and turned around until he was through. Eragon glared at her, though he felt some amusement and decided to play around with her. She had done her fair share of taunting him with Lifaen and he wanted to have his own fun.

He went up to her shoulder, his breath moving the hairs by her ear. "Maybe you should reach out to see if I'm done before you come stalking in like a panther. Wouldn't want to see anything else, dear lady."

Her cheeks flamed at the snide joke and she turned swiftly to lay her hand across his cheek but he caught it, a smirk on his face. Marie almost melted. In her examination of Lifaen she had almost forgotten how humanly handsome Eragon was. He was flawed and scarred of course…but that's what made him wonderful. His uneven tan, and brown eyes and lopsided smile just kept sending Marie back into fancying him.

Oromis suddenly walked in and Eragon dropped Marie's hand as the elf led them back to his hut to study the ancient language. Marie dropped down on her stool and Eragon on his, a smug little smile still on his face from his joke.

Oromis sighed. "I hope we have no interruptions during this lesson as it is crucial towards the war we are having."

Marie and Eragon straightened and nodded at Oromis. "Yes, Master."

"Now, let me see how much you truly know of the ancient language," Oromis instructed.

Marie nodded. "What do you need for us to tell you?"

"Well, besides the simple words you have to use when using magic, have you used any long phrases at all?" Oromis questioned.

"Well, we blessed the baby in Farthen Dur," Eragon said.

"What was the blessing?" Oromis said. After Eragon and Marie had said the blessing they had given the baby, Oromis froze with hatred.

"Both of you are ignorant creatures…you shan't have used the ancient language until you were ready!" Oromis exploded, trembling with rage.

Marie started in shock. Oromis hadn't shown any sort of emotion since they had arrived! This was a surprise to account for them all. She exchanged looks with Eragon and stood. "Master…what have we done?"

"You have ruined that child's life," Oromis growled. "Eragon you-you said the wrong word-_skolir_ means a shield. That girl is now a shield from misfortune to any and all around her! And Marie! Your term of lighting was incorrect…that child's appearance will now have changed so she looks…a luminescent as our lamps at night."

Silence followed. Marie could only gape at Oromis, trembling with anxiety. She hadn't known what she had done! Was she really that blinded by her sickness and the loss of Oropher that she had misinterpreted her wording for the blessing? She has ruined the child's life forever…

If what Oromis had said was true, which Marie doubted that it wasn't, then that means that as the child in Farthen Dur grows, she will not only have Saphira's star shaped mark on her forehead, but a soft glow about her. And who knows what Eragon's curse would have done to her…

Marie shook her head and wiped a wet strand of hair out of her face. "Oromis…I beg your forgiveness. Is there anything I can do to remove the blessing?"

Oromis shook his head. "Marie, you are too valuable to the fate of Alagaesia and the Riders to spare even a day away from training. There is nothing you can do until the Varden calls for you…and we must hope that is later verses sooner."

Eragon looked up at Marie, who had her face hid by her hair in shame. He turned forward. "There…is something I can do…isn't there, Master?"

Oromis looked at him and nodded solemnly. "There is, Eragon. You can go to Surda, to the King and the Varden and remove your half of the blessing from the child. The outcome of Marie's blessing is predictable. But yours, yours might change the lives of the child's and the people around her."

Marie stood fast, gaping at the dark faces on Eragon and Oromis, shaking her head. "What?"

Eragon stood as well, ignoring her. "I will need the assistance of Orik when I travel through the Beors."

"Of course," Oromis stood with the Riders. "I am sending Lifaen with you as well. He will keep up your Rider training while you are traveling. He will also teach you the correct spells to lift the blessing."

Eragon shook his head, breathing hard. Marie looked at him with wide eyes and then back at Oromis. "He can't leave. Eragon is just as important as I am. How many times must you hear that from him? The baby is only a baby now, Oromis…can't she not wait a few months or a year until we must go back?"

Oromis stood fiercely. "How can you be so selfish as to say that Marie? That baby is n harm's way! You can't let your own feelings get in the way. That child is your responsibility and should be fixed."

Eragon stood slowly. "Saphira can hold I and Orik and Lifaen. The elf is light and Orik short. But the supplies…"

"Only get enough for two days worth and stop in Hedarth. Go from there. But stay on the outer reaches to avoid the Empire," Oromis said.

"Aye," Eragon said. "I will need an improve map to get me through Surda."

Oromis nodded and walked to the edge of the glade. "I must contact Glaedr and the Queen about your leave. On Saphira it should take you two weeks to get to Surda's capital. I will have a map for you and you shall take Orik and Lifaen with you for protection when you make camp in Farthen Dur. The dwarves are still there but I doubt they all have the same opinion of you."

Marie looked from Eragon and Oromis incredulously. How could Eragon accept? How could any of this be possible? Oromis's face went blank as he called to the dragon's telling them that the day's lesson had been cut short.

The dragon's landed, Saphira going to Eragon and Oropher hurrying to Marie, opening his mind. _What is going on? We haven't even been gone for twenty minutes!_

_I know…all of this has happened so fast. Eragon is going to Surda to heal a child from the blessing we gave him…_Marie said. Her voice was soft. The concept of Eragon leaving was just so...alien to her. It was only two weeks of course but…so much could happen in two weeks that Marie didn't want to even think about it.

Oromis got on Glaedr's back. "Riders, go to your homes. I will get you, Eragon, when we have everything ready. You can explain the details to Saphira on your way to your sleeping quarters."

With that, Glaedr and Oromis were gone, disappearing into the air.

Eragon stood there, not saying a word. He looked at Saphira, his face blank and Marie knew he was speaking to her. She looked at Oropher who cocked his head at her and nudged her arm. He didn't speak and neither did she. They just reached out and let one another feel the other's feelings.

Marie stayed quiet. She shivered and held her knees closer. "You don't have to go."

"Don't say that," Eragon said.

Marie suddenly started, rounding upon him. "But you don't! We need you here! What-what if Galbatorix ambushes you on your way there and kills you? What if another Shade comes? You aren't in the condition to fight! Your scar has harmed you-"

"I am capable to fight! I _will _fight if I must, regardless of my…injury," Eragon said sharply, not looking at her.

Marie glared at him. "Fine then. Go abandon the world when you are needed most here training."

Eragon whirled to face her. "What's that's supposed to mean?"

"That baby can wait! You are a much more experienced Rider than I am. I need the help!" Marie shouted.

Eragon's eyes widened at her and he shook his head in disbelief. "Oromis is right. You are being selfish. Think about what you are saying. You only need me as support through training. This baby needs me because of the blessing…or curse I placed upon her…it could kill her."

Marie curled her fists and turned around. "I…it doesn't matter. Since when did you start being noble anyway?"

"It's not about nobility!" Eragon snapped. "I have to go! I'm not needed here! I'm a worthless Rider."

Marie looked at him fast with angry eyes, ready to yell at him for saying such a thing. Eragon can't be worthless. Not after all he's done for her. He's been her constant companion since the day she left Tierm. He's saved her life many times before and has helped her and Oropher grow in the Rider and dragon they were at that very day. Worthless! The idea was so absurd, so preposterous that Marie just wanted to scream.

But as she went to him Saphira reached him first, her scaly lips pulled back to show long rows of sharp, deathly fangs. She threw out a clawed paw, knocking the breath out of Eragon as she pinned him into the dirt, a growl rippling through the camp. Marie could not hear what Saphira was saying but she knew it must have an affect on Eragon as his face changed from angry to distressed, ashamed and something unreadable. Minutes passed and finally Saphira backed off of Eragon. He stood, dusted himself off and went to Saphira's side, glancing back at Marie.

"I must go now," he said. "Farewell, Marie."

Marie's face hardened and she turned around abruptly, not speaking to him. The last she heard was Saphira's wings beating to lift off and the sound of them fading away. By the time Marie decided to look, the Rider and dragon had disappeared over the treetop canopy.

_Marie…I am…sorry for blocking you off, _Oropher said. _It was…immature of me to do such a thing. I hadn't realized that the blessing had done harm._

_The blessing was nothing of your fault, Oropher. You weren't there…you couldn't have caused any damage, _Marie said, sitting back down on the stool, not feeling up to a flight at the moment.

Oropher went and crouched down beside her, snaking his neck around the stool to lay his head down in front of her on the dirt. _Ah, but I did. Maybe not to that child's life but to yours. I don't think you've ever really healed from it, my girl._

_No,_ Marie shook her head. _I still have nightmares…none of them from when you are possessed though._

_From what?_

_They are from the night you saved me from it. Except…when you flew away in the confusion, you died, Oropher. I always see you dying…because it felt like a part of me was dying when you left, _Marie said.

_I know I killed a lot of good men and dwarves when the Shade was in control but…I do not regret it one bit, only for the pain I caused you. I am just happy that I was able to save you from the fate I had. We would have been a bad pair…on the Empire's side. _

_Yes we would have, _Marie said. _I know one thing is for sure though…I would never kill someone I love…even if they were with the Empire. Nor if I was with the Empire would I kill a love done here._

_Eragon will be fine, Marie, _Oropher said.

_Who said I was worried? _ Marie questioned.

_You didn't need to say, _Oropher said, blinking one golden eye at her.

Marie sighed. _I know._

That night Marie sat on the edge of her tree and looked out at the moonlit sky once again but to her dismay Eragon wasn't going to show. She knew he wasn't as he was about to leave any minute but it was still a dreadful thing for her to accept.

She leaned back and waited for Oropher to come back from hunting. He had decided to go as early and as fast as possible so he could return to her side when her real mourning would begin. He knew it would and she would.

Marie had thought about it the whole day. Why was she getting so worked up about Eragon leaving, only for two weeks as it was. And he had Lifaen as well to train him as a Rider and such. So…what was wrong?

Marie had silently resigned to the fact that despite all that she had convinced herself of and despite him telling it to her face…she still liked him. More than liked him…maybe even loved him. She knew she was young…only seventeen as it was, but that didn't mean she couldn't love, nor be in love. With all that she and Eragon had gone through in just the span of a little over a year, Marie thought it impossible that she couldn't love him. He was, though he had refused to admit it, noble, handsome, though immature at times was just like Marie. And he was going through the same trial and struggles that she herself were.

Marie closed her eyes and leaned her neck back so she was resting her head on her shoulders. _There can't be a better match then that._

"So you decided not to come see me off?" Marie turned, startled, to see Eragon standing in the doorway.

Her face hardened. "No…I felt I shan't…after all, I'm too immature to handle you leaving, am I correct."

Eragon sighed and strode across the room and sat down Indian style. "Look…I'm sorry about acting like a jerk today."

Marie raised her brows and looked away. Eragon sighed. "Okay, fine. I'm sorry about being a jerk…since we started in Ellesmera."

Marie turned her head back to him. "I'm listening."

Eragon glared at her, his tone more grudgingly then the soft tone it had been. "Look, I want to make it up to you somehow…but not now. I need to go and help that child in Surda…as much as Saphira I wouldn't like to go."

Marie nodded and rested her chin on one of her knees. "Oh…Alright. I forgive you…I guess I should apologize too. I was…really immature about the whole Farthen Dur thing. You're right. It was stupid to even think something like that could happen when we have so much responsibility to Alagaesia already."

Eragon looked at her, startled slightly by such a blunt reply but nodded slowly. "Yes well…I forgive you." He stood. "I…have to go."

Marie looked up at him and blushed a little. "Be safe, okay?"

Eragon turned away and walked to the entrance of her bedding chamber. He turned slightly and looked back at her as she turned to stare at the falling night again and a small smile slipped on his face. _"Wiol ono."_

Marie shot up, startled at the familiar phrase that Arya had used so long ago in Farthen Dur and she spun around to face Eragon. Only to find…that he was already gone.

Minutes later the loud beating of wings caught to her ears and she looked up to see the moon shining on the scales of Saphira as the sapphire dragon and the three riders flew out onto the horizon.

Marie watched him go with troubled eyes and she sat alone, fleeting thoughts of love drifting from her mind and surrounding her until she curled up on the ledge and slept.

_A/N: Surprise, surprise, neh, people? I know this was sprang on fast but…it needs to be done. And I hear a lot of you wondering, "Gasp! If Eragon heals Elva so early, will Nasuada be killed by the assassin? Will the whole outcome of the battle at the Burning Plains be changed? If you REALLY want to know…review about this chapter and wait for the next! HAHAH!_

_ Oh! I also forgot. Check out this digital art I did for theis chapter at the beginning and if you all have deviantart...please comment! http/ www. deviantart. com / deviation / 37577478 /. Copy and paste that into the thingy at the top and erase all the spaces before you enter, k?_

_ Ah, one more thing...I'm changing the summary nto the fic. I think by now it's pretty obvious who Eragon digs but eh...things have changed. To be truthful, I had no idea where this story was going to go when I first began Marie's Dragon and even...a little into the sequel. But now I do and it's exciting. So, cast your votes when you review what the summary should be._

_ A. Sequel to Marie's Dragon. Marie and Eragon are sent to Ellemera to train and while they are overwhelmed on whether or not to begin a relationship, their duties call. With Marie being pressured and Eragon withstanding persecution where will they find time for their own romance...much less saving Alagaesia._

_Or _

_B. Sequel to Marie's Dragon. Flirty, fiesty and stubborn are just the right words that sum up Eragon and Marie as they go through training in Ellesmera. Undecided about where their relationship is going to take them, the Riders face perils and battles. How far will it take them?  
_


	20. Chapter 20: Past

_Here's the next chapter…getting interesting, huh, people? I'm also sorry if any of you thought Oromis was harsh. I didn't think I made him sound like a jerk but I had to make him sound angry. He originally was angry in the real book but with the addition of Marie's screw-up…he's beyond angry. _

_Anyways, once again, keep the reviews coming! I'm trying to reply to the ones I can since I finally have a real summer now so…yay! Yeah…read, review, tell me what you think! Hope you like this chapter…as it gets more into the side characters like Oromis and Lifaen. You get to hear some back stories, some companionships will form and so on. _

_The big 20! We finally reached it! Oh…and in Chapter 21 or 22…:D I have ANOTHER twist…Janika, you know what it is!_

Chapter 20: Past

Training the day after Eragon left was lonely. He had only been gone for about eighteen hours and she was already mourning the loss of his presence, though at times annoying. She already missed his annoying taunting of her and his constant glaring. And what he had said last night had startled her. _Wiol ono_. For you…Marie could still remember that day as clear as sky above her. It was the same day that Murtagh was dragged into Farthen Dur and murdered. And when Eragon had asked Arya to pursue them…Arya had spoken those exact words in the ancient language, holding more power than just the simple words spoken in English.

Marie could hardly think about her training and what she was learning as she missed her fellow companion so much. Oromis noticed it greatly: the change in her demeanor, the quick, abrupt way she did everything and the silence and sense of loss radiating around.

After training, she and Oropher went straight to their tree and Marie collapsed on her bed, stuck in thoughts. She suddenly thought of something and brought out the old dragon Rider book she had stolen from Joed's when she had first traveled away from Tierm. With a sigh she breathed in the ancient pages and began to read it over again. Flipping towards the back, she read the names of the dragons again and stopped at Oropher-Braveheart.

She looked up at Oropher who was staring at her with a golden eye. _I like that name._

_It suits you._

_I think…it would be better placed with you though. You are brave, withstanding all that you have, Marie, _Oropher said. _Even with Eragon gone you still remain true to your studies, no matter how distracted you are._

_That reminds me…how did you hold up with just Glaedr?_

_I…it was surprisingly a pleasant afternoon, _Oropher grudgingly admitted.

_So it WAS about Saphira, hm? _Marie questioned, cocking a brow at the gold and pearl dragon.

Oropher huffed and curled up into a ball, twisting himself so he was no longer facing Marie. Marie shook her head with a small, sad smile and curled up.

AAAAAAA

Saphira breathed deep as she and her three passengers soared. Her eyes were pained and a wave of nausea had passed onto the sapphire dragon, laboring her breath even more so but with Eragon lost in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed.

They had just made it to the edge of the Hadarac desert when Saphira felt compelled to snap at Eragon. _What is your problem? Haven't you even bothered noticing my pain?_

Eragon, startled bent past Orik who sat in front of him to look in one of her furious blue eyes. _I'm sorry, Saphira…I was just thinking. Do you want to take a break? We have been flying long._

_No! We will continue flying until we reach Farthen Dur! _Saphira growled. Orik and Lifaen looked down at the dragon the were riding on, alarmed at the sound she made.

Eragon was alarmed as well, though not by the reasons they were. _Saphira, are you mad? You can't fly three people to Farthen Dur after we've already been flying for so long! We're resting now!_

_No!_ Saphira roared in protest and she angled her wings and took off. Orik was thrown backwards into Eragon's lap and even Lifaen was jolted by the dragon's lift in speed.

_Saphira, slow down!_ Eragon yelled. He had to resort to reaching past Orik to hold onto a spike that rose up from her back as did Lifaen.

Saphira was out of control. Snarling and roaring, she charged through the Hadarac desert her wings flapping at an insanely fast rate. Her mind blocked Eragon's from her so he could no longer speak to her through those means.

"Saphira! Please!" Eragon begged as Saphira dove and tossed through the air.

"Boy, what's going on!" Orik yelled being tossed and thrown forward and backward.

"I don't know! I-WHOA!" Eragon screamed as suddenly Saphira jolted upward at an almost complete ninety-degree angle. Her teeth flared from her lips and her eyes were clouded with fury.

Eragon looked at the sky and how far she was headed and realized just then that Saphira was going to angle them down at a drop. "Saphira, stop this nonsense!"

The dragon ignored Eragon's protests and she suddenly stopped in midair. With a only her growl as sound the riders and dragon were suddenly in a freefall towards the ground. Saphira's wings were pressed tightly against her body and her nose was angling them to go streaking towards the ground.

Eragon was in a panic. His frenzied dragon had never acted this way before, carelessly free-falling through the air without thinking of the consequences that could come of such a feat. What had caused her to act this way in the first place? Why had she even begun to act so cruel and viscous and uncaring? Eragon thought and realized she had only begun her angry flight when he had forgotten about her.

"Saphira! I'm sorry!" Eragon cried as they neared the ground.

The elf, dwarf and man were jolted forward as Saphira suddenly opened her wings, straightened out expertly and began to fly at a slow, easy pace, her chest heaving.

_Saphira…_Eragon said, calling out to her, worried and confused.

_See? That wasn't hard. All you had to say was sorry, _Saphira snorted. _Took you long enough to think of your manners, oh great Rider._

Eragon could hardly contain his anger for her. She had taken them on a wild goose chase for no reason? Except for him to apologize? His fist shaking, Eragon breathed slowly and then tried to relax.

_Well, even if you aren't tired, oh mighty dragon, I am sure I the elf, and the dwarf are. Would you mind settling to make camp, _please? Eragon asked, emphasizing "please."

Saphira responded by slowly drifting to the ground and landing. Lifaen stood first on legs that Eragon could see were shaking ever s slightly and this pleased him. He helped Orik down and then jumped off Saphira's back himself, rolling to a knee since she hadn't crouched like she always did.

Lifaen ran a hand through his hair and nodded slowly at Eragon. "That was…my first dragon ride."

Eragon grinned and chuckled out loud at the elf's composure and soon the elf was laughing with him.

Lifaen shook his head, merry elf delight still in his eyes. "Let's make camp, shall we, Shadeslayer? Master Dwarf?"

The other two companions nodded and soon they had made a camp fire, magically conjured by Lifaen to not give off smoke. Eragon sat in the middle with Orik and Lifaen sitting to either side of him. Saphira had wrapped her body around the length of the camp, her tail almost ending the circle.

After an hour of chatting about normal things and preparations, Orik sat back and watched as Lifaen went through the Rimgar with Eragon, studied the Ancient Language with him and had him show a few spells. After the training and the long flight, Eragon slumped down on the sand, exhausted. Lifaen sat down across from him and the low fire and began to sing softly, but no spell was cast over Eragon…in fact his exhaustion seemed to leak out to just a tired relaxation.

After the song, Lifaen just sat quietly, staring into the flames.

Eragon picked up a stick and nonchalantly began tracing in the sand, his eyes half open from exhaustion and his shoulders slumped.

Orik stretched and stood. "I'm heading to bed. I've had enough talk and dragon riding for the rest of my days but if I must do it again, I want to at least be well rested."

Eragon nodded and muttered and goodnight as did Lifaen in a livelier tone. After Orik was loudly snoring on the far end of the camp, Eragon continued his picking and poking at the sand.

Lifaen watched Eragon with a cocked head and then looked down at his art. To the elf's slight surprise, Eragon hadn't just been lamely scratching the ground. Here on the ground was a very rough composure of two dragons flying side by side with a Rider on either of their back. One was obviously a female, Lifaen noted, seeing the long hair shooting awkwardly from the back of one of the stick-figure Rider's head.

Lifaen looked back at Eragon's face and saw that Eragon probably didn't even realize that he had sketched he, Marie, Oropher and Saphira flying together.

Lifaen blinked and then spoke, his soft, tuneful voice rippling across the night air. "She…reminds me of my sister."

Eragon looked up slowly in confusion and then looked back at his drawing. Embarrassing realization spread across his face an he quickly swiped the picture away with his foot. He cleared his throat and looked up at Lifaen, his face noticeably read to the elf's eyes. "Ugh…what did you say?"

Lifaen suppressed a smile of amusement at the flustered Rider. "Your ears are troubling you so early, Shadeslayer? I said that Marie reminds me of my sister."

Since Eragon was able to register what the elf said, his eyes widened in surprise. "Elves have siblings?"

"Not often," Lifaen replied. "My parents were so in love that after they had me, a child which to the elves is the greatest proclamation of love, they had another. The elves were so heartened by my parents being so in love that our whole family was treated as generously as the Queen and Arya themselves. It was a grand way to come into life."

"What is your sister's name?" Eragon questioned.

Lifaen gave a thin smile. "It was Anaranë…blessing in the ancient language for a elf's name."

Eragon smiled. "That's a beautiful name…and I can see why she was named it. It was probably a blessing that she was a second born elf, was it not?"

"Yes, it was," Lifaen replied.

Eragon was silent for a moment and then he looked back at Lifaen, biting his lip. "Why…does Anaranë remind you of Marie?"

Lifaen sighed and continued. He hadn't known why he had brought up his sister. Every word he said came out strangled. Luckily, the Rider was half-asleep and couldn't recognize Lifaen's obvious discomfort. "My sister, for one, looked very much like Marie and Arya. Black hair, alive green eyes, and as stubborn as a dragon on a bad day. Pardon the expression, Brightscales."

_It is forgiven, _Saphira replied and she closed her eyes in supposable sleep.

Lifaen nodded at her and continued. "She was curious and hated to be treated like precious china for being a second born elf. The luxury life we had never satisfied her and when she was only 100 she began sneaking out."

Eragon winced as Lifaen said _only _100 and continued to listen.

"Anaranë snuck to the cities around Ellesmera like Ceris and such, always dancing foolishly with the other elves and meeting lovers for her own pleasure. She was beautiful and because she was trained with Arya and I, she used complex spells to make her seem older than she was. Needless to say when the King found out about it Anaranë was banished," Lifaen said.

Eragon listened, intrigued. He had never heard of an elf being banished before but he could understand how Anaranë would disgrace her own family by being so lively around the other elves and giving her body away so freely. Eragon would imagine that the Queen was probably devastated as well, since it was she who had invited Lifaen's family to join them. But something struck him and he looked at Lifaen.

"How does this remind you of Marie? I doubt she's ever done such a thing," Eragon said.

"Marie, coming here like this has no family, none at all. You, I believe have your cousin, correct?" Eragon nodded. "Well, my sister was forced out into the world, much like Marie was and they both had to fend for themselves."

"Had?"

"My mother, father and sister were all…murdered in the Fall," Lifaen said quietly.

"Oh…" Eragon's face twisted, troubled.

Lifaen smiled suddenly. "Perk up, Shadeslayer…I do not believe Marie will leave us any time soon."

Eragon looked at Lifaen, his brown eyes appreciative, "Thank you, Lifaen…I admit, I wasn't fond of you when we first arrived in Du Weldenvarden. I can see now I misunderstood you and jumped to unrighteous conclusions. Forgive me."

Lifaen dipped his head knowing perfectly why Eragon had thought of him so distastefully. "You are forgiven, Eragon Shadeslayer."

Eragon smiled tiredly at the elf. "Thank you, once again, Lifaen."

Lifaen glanced suddenly to the dwarf's sleeping body and back at Eragon. "I'd also like you to know…if you aren't too embarrassed on my account for saying so…I had no intention of pursuing Marie."

The color rushed back in Eragon's face more vividly now but he answered, surprisingly calm and understanding. "I…know that now. You feel her as you did your sister. You are protective of her because…you wouldn't want anything to happen to her."

Lifaen nodded. "I know it's out of my hands if Marie suffers the same fate as my sister and parents did…but at least we can keep her safe in Ellesmera for the time being, as we can do for Arya."

Eragon suddenly realized that that was why Lifaen was so swift on bringing him down when he spoke of Arya in a tone that suggested romance. It was just the way the elf was raised to be. He had no intentions of romance upon Arya or Marie…he was just…protecting them. Eragon realized he had much yet to learn about the elves.

A sudden question struck him. "Lifaen? Why are you here as a guard to Ellesmera and now my teacher? Aren't you still living in the same quarters as Islanzadi?"

Lifaen shook his head and rubbed his temples. Eragon, could now see the distress this was causing the elf. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's fine, Shadeslayer," Lifaen said. He looked at Eragon, his lips thin once more. "When Anaranë was thrown out…my parents and I were placed in a regular home. The Queen apparently lost respect for them as they were the one's who bore the "Devil Elf" as they began to call Anaranë. They no longer called her a blessing as she had disgraced many elves indeed. So the King and Queen just ignored us."

Eragon shook his head. "That's horrible."

Lifaen nodded as if in agreement. "The Queen, after the King was killed and my family was as well, immediately regretted throwing us out of her home as she had been fond of my mother. I wouldn't take any gifts she tried to give, as I understand her reasoning, of course and highly respect her for that. Now I can go any position I can that is open…I just decided I would protect and serve Ellesmera and the elves. And that I would help bring in the new Riders who will save us all."

Eragon nodded. He hadn't known that Lifaen was so well thought of, even though it was fairly obvious. He was sure now the Queen wouldn't let just any elf teach a Rider and Oromis wouldn't just tell any elf the Rider's secrets. Yes, Lifaen had to be well thought of indeed.

AAAAAAAAA

The next three days for Marie passed on murderously. She could hardly concentrate on her lessons, but found that her favorite times were sparing with Oromis. She wasn't as good of swordsman as Eragon was but she was close and could put up a decent fight against the elf, holding it in with a rising minute each time. Her loneliness only seemed to match Oropher's, as the dragon would sometimes let out a low, soft wail. Marie had looked of some of the dragon's traits in the Rider book she had and found that it was a sign of mourning, loss, or missing. She didn't even have to read the book to figure it out as Oropher's mind was leaking through it. Glaedr and he had warmed up slightly to each other but Glaedr was a teacher, not a friend as Saphira had been.

Marie sat in her room the night of the third day, crouched on the ledge once more, watching the last rays of sunlight disappear beyond the ledge.

_I'm lonely, _she said softly to Oropher.

_As am I, my girl,_ Oropher said back.

Marie sat there for a few moments, lost in her thoughts and tracing the outline of her locket that hung around her neck. She sat there, thinking how hard it must've been for Eragon to be so alone when he just had Saphira. Marie had always had Eragon there to endure with her. But he himself had to suffer through his uncle's murder and travel with just Brom. Marie knew now that Brom was a Rider of course but he hadn't told any of them until his death.

Suddenly a thought came to mind that struck her. Oromis and Glaedr have been alone this whole time. Decades without another Rider and dragon to confide in. How lonely it must've been. How horrible.

Marie stood suddenly and walked over to Oropher, tapping on a scaly eyelid. "Hey, wake up."

Oropher started and raised his head. _What? I wanted to go to sleep early today._

_I want to go visit Oromis and Glaedr, _Marie said.

_Whatever for?_

_Just think about it Oropher. You and me have always had a Rider and dragon to confide in. Eragon and Saphira, Oromis and Glaedr. But them…they have been alone for decades until now…I say we go visit them. I would certainly like a visit from us if I were him, _Marie said.

Oropher thought for a moment and then bobbed his large, glittering head in agreement. _Okay…let's go._

Within minutes, the Rider and dragon were in the moonlight sky flying back to Oromis' hut. They sailed into the clearing and Marie flung herself eagerly off Oropher, rolling to a knee much like Eragon had. Looking around she saw that the hut was completely dark. Do elves sleep?

On an impulse Marie reached out for any living beings inside the hut and found it blank and barren except for the strange sensation of plants growing from the walls. Feeling exposed, Marie sucked herself back into her mind and instead spoke with Oropher, his intelligent presence welcoming and whole.

_He's not here, _Marie said moving towards him as he crouched down.

_I know, I reached out as well,_ Oropher replied.

Marie stopped for a moment, bewildered. She had never really thought of the concept of Oropher reaching out with his mind. It seemed alien as she was so used to being the one to speak for him. But it did make sense…he was a dragon after all and could most definitely reach out.

_Okay…where shall we go?_ Marie questioned, hoisting herself up onto Oropher's leg with ease and climbing the rest of the way up.

Oropher twisted his head round to look at her with a golden eye. _I haven't the slightest._

Marie plopped herself into Oropher's saddle, not bothering to strap herself down. Thoughts of where Oromis might be were weak, as she hadn't seen much of Ellesmera since arriving here. In fact, Oromis was the only other being she had come into contact to since Eragon had left.

_I need to explore Ellesmera more…despite the fact that I'd rather not,_ Marie said to Oropher.

_I don't see why not. The city was beautiful when we arrived. Think of all the magical wonders we could see! I say we start tomorrow,_ Oropher said, rising energy bubbling from within him.

Marie shook her head slightly, grinning at her dragon's behavior. She had noticed the difference between the male and female dragons by being around Saphira in Farthen Dur. Though she could still have her rambunctious times, Saphira was laid back, calm and mature when she could be. Oropher had maturity in him, which kept Marie out of trouble a lot of the time but when it came to he himself, he was bubbling with life, anger, glee, and his love for adventure, action and challenges sometimes bypassed his better judgement.

But somehow, Marie thought she enjoyed having a male dragon better. Oropher reminded her so much of a big loyal dog half the time that hugging his gorgeous head was tempting, though how her hands would react against his sharp scales would obviously be painful.

With a sigh, Marie finally strapped her legs in. _Let's go back to the tree…I have no clue where Oromis and Glaedr are…we'll just have to speak with them after the lesson tomorrow._

With approving waves from his mind, Oropher took off in one great flap of his wings, sending the Rider and dragon bolting through the air, the wind pressing down so hard upon Marie that she was forced to duck her head as they rose.

Marie was suddenly felt the pressing of a new presence in her mind and she immediately warned Oropher and her guards were thrown up. Instead of focusing on a defense for her mind, she attacked the other one, imagining swords all of the likeness of Zar'roc flowing at the intruder.

Oropher added his thrust and they felt the presence slip away.

Marie sighed when it was gone and grasped her head, leaning forward in the saddle a bit as drowsiness took over. Her head became clouded slightly and she was forced to speak with Oropher instead of through her mind. "Oropher…that took a lot out of me. I shouldn't have put so much into it, especially after a day of hard training. I can't think clearly right now…we'll have to head back until I can think…"

Marie swayed slightly in the saddle as Oropher angle his wings and they turned towards Ellesmera once more. She cried out suddenly when the presence entered her mind again, but was powerful enough to break fully into her mind.

_You will do well not to attack your master, Argetlam, _Marie slumped down in the saddle in obvious relief at Glaedr's voice.

_I am sorry…I hadn't realized it was you. Is Master Oromis with you? _Marie questioned, finally able enough to speak.

_Yes…in fact he was the one who tried to reach you first. You have reasonably weakened him from the attack you and Oropher so kindly issued, _Glaedr growled, obviously upset now.

_Oh dear…is there anything we can do? _Marie questioned, worried.

_Aye, in fact…I am only contacting you now because Oromis is in a state where he can't quite move himself. You would do well to come to us and help him, _Glaedr said.

Without another word, directions were sent flowing into Marie's conscious and Glaedr's presence was gone. Marie quickly relayed the new tidings to Oropher and the dragon grudgingly agreed and they turned to where Glaedr had sent them.

Once they reached their destination, Marie was once again in awe at the beauty of the world. There before them was a lake…definitely smaller then the one they had traveled by to get here but it was still large enough that Glaedr was resting in it. His wings were open slightly and he had obviously gone under, as his scales were gleaming wet in the moonlight.

Marie turned her attention away from the dragon as she slid off Oropher and suddenly saw the figure laying near the water. Oromis had apparently been sitting at the waters edge but now he lay limp on the ground.

"Master!" Marie cried with panic, leaping to his side and gently sitting him upright.

He looked at her, a grimace on his gloriously shaped face. "So good of you to come, Marie. Set me on the stool over there."

Marie glanced back to where Oromis was nodding his head and recognized one of the stools that was always in front of his hut. Nodding, she carefully lifting him to his feet and shrugged herself under his arm, to help him to walk.

Once in the stool, Oromis side and clasped his hands together. "I hadn't wished to reveal how weak I really am for a time now, Marie. I'm sorry you had to witness this."

Marie dipped her head. "Nay, Master, I am sorry. I shouldn't have attacked you. I've just been…stressed lately, I suppose."

Oromis nodded. "I have noticed. I think you need something to keep you busy during the day. When I first examined your hand, I noticed that you hadn't had any practice with a bow and arrow and that's needed for here and the rest of your days. You shall start practicing in the fields with an accomplice elf tomorrow."

"Who will be teaching me?" Marie questioned.

"Arya," Oromis said simply, his face unmoving as Marie almost choked on the air she breathed. "Something wrong, young Rider?"

"No, Master…I just…why Arya? Isn't she the princess? What good will it do her to teach me?" Marie questioned.

"Arya has entrusted me that she wants nothing more than to be a part of the rise of Riders. Eragon is away for now and she feels she must do something in order to help you. So archery shall be so," Oromis said. He shifted in his seat and looked out at his dragon.

Oropher looked at the two Riders and then slipped into the lake, ducking his head under and then residing by Glaedr to rest his head on the banks and watch them.

Oromis then looked at Marie. "Tell me, Marie, to what do I owe this visit from you and your dragon. Certainly not a late night training session, I hope."

Marie blushed. Coming because she thought Oromis was lonely had seemed like a good enough reason before but now it seemed ridiculous to tell it to his face. She couldn't possibly, could she?

"I…I thought…" Marie suddenly sighed. It was hopeless. "Truthfully, Master, I was in need of some company."

"Isn't Oropher keeping that position?" Oromis questioned calmly.

"But of course, however…I was in need of a more human companion…or an elven one as well," Marie said, the last part coming out slowly. She was rambling now. The girl ducked her head and sighed.

"Well, I do not know if I am the greatest company, Marie. I haven't talked so idly in my years…not since the Fall. Everything has been too rushed and done in such a businesslike matter, I'm afraid any social part of me still left has been dormant for quite some time…"

Oromis watched as her face fell and she moved to leave and he sighed. "But I will try my best."

Marie nodded and turned almost reluctantly back to him. "I…so…do you have any family, Master?"

Oromis nodded slowly. "I had a mother and father quite some time ago. But like a great many of the elves, they were killed in the Fall. They were already a millennium old…only a few centuries younger when the first Eragon rose and made the pact with the dragons."

Marie watched as he spoke with awe. She had never felt so intrigued in her life to listen as the elf spoke of a real elven childhood, how they aged and how he grew. He spoke of his friends very little and was about to move on when he silenced himself.

"I do apologize, Marie. I believe I ran my tongue far too late. You must be tired," Oromis said.

"No, Master. I was far too interested in what you were telling me to be tired. I wish I had such a long memory of my parents," Marie said, her voice quieting at the mention on her parents. She had thought of them every day sine Oropher hatched for her…only she hadn't tarried on it for quite some time.

"I think I met your parents once, Marie," Oromis said thoughtfully.

"I hadn't even spoken about them to you yet Master, how could you have known them?" Marie questioned.

Oromis nodded. "You're right. But I do remember a grand couple I met in Surda about twenty years ago. There was a woman who looked quite a lot like you. She was young and beautiful for a human girl and dressed in the most royal fashion I had ever seen for a Surda lady. It could only make me believe she was a member of the royal court, or some sort of relation to the King."

"Well, then…it can't have been my mother," Marie said. "As far as I know, she and my father have always lived in Tierm…since the very day they were married to the day they left one of Joed's ships…a trading merchant that works for the Varden, I mean."

"Ah, well let me continue," Oromis said, nodding. This woman was not yet married but it was quite obvious she was in love. I saw her one day racing through an alley nearby the shop I was supposed to go to for a meeting. I followed her to see where in the world such a finely dressed woman was doing in an alley when my eyes fell upon a man. She raced up to the man, and fell into his arms. The man was a merchant, his clothes dirty and such but she still loved him. I didn't see them after that day. They both had suitcases and disappeared on one of his ships…but it was definitely a sight that warmed my heart for the rest of my hard trip."

Marie sat and thought for a few moments. "My parents were the greatest people I had ever known. My mom was strong and beautiful, like a warrior. She was one of the few women that took to the seas…she loved them so much. She knew how to fight as well even though my father would kill anyone that tried to harm her. My father was the bravest man in Alagaesia. He was an excellent swordsman that always saved my mother's life…I found out the hard way though…"

Oromis looked at her and saw her eyes were down cast. "Do you wish to continue?"

"I suppose…I shall be embarrassed though," Marie replied and she sighed.

"I was twelve when it happened. I began to fancy one of the neighborhood teenagers. He was almost as I am now and was reasonably handsome, strong and a pretty decent swordsman…he was the most sought after boy in Tierm. Only his family was mixed up with Galbatorix and his father somehow found out that…that I was the daughter to one of the Varden's most trusted friends," Marie took a breath, glanced at Oropher and sighed, continuing. "I was young and foolish and believed that he wanted me, even though it was obvious he was trying to get close to my parents to kill them. So when he tried to come into my house, I let him."

"Go on, Rider. You're tale is intriguing," Oromis urged simply at her pause.

"He tried to kill me not sooner than stepping into the doorway and a bunch of his men followed. I was hit in the side…but my dad got there before he could kill me completely," Marie sighed. "He killed the men and they were never seen again. We weren't bothered either."

"You have had…quite a hard life, have you not?" Oromis questioned.

"Yes…yes I have…but it's things like Oropher," Oropher lifted his head and began to hum. "and you and…and Eragon that make it all worth while. I had even begun to think about…suicide when I was working for Gareth…"

"That's never a good thing to think about, Marie," Oromis said.

"I know…I know that now, Master and I would never think to do anything of the sort…I know death and killing too well now to ever…think of giving up such a blessed life for pity reasons," Marie said.

Oromis nodded and together they sat. Watching the moon ripple across the lake. The scales of the dragons shone like tiny stars, dotting their rubied hides and creating rays of soft light to spill across all whom sat around them. Their eyes glistened as they watched their Riders in companionship only Riders could know. In an empathy only those with their burden would be able to comprehend.

"It is late, my student and we cannot spare a single day of training," Oromis said.

Marie yawned, as if agreeing with her master before she wished him farewell and waded out onto the lake, touching Oropher's side. _Let's go rest, Oropher…for I think…I have found new light in my lonely days…_


	21. Chapter 21: Feeling Faint

_Yes, i know, sorry it isn't as long as the others...it's almos tlike a filler chapter...next few though are full of...action...sort of...and ROMANCE FIANLLY! ;) Hugs and please REVIEW...after you read of course. :D  
_

Chapter 21: Feeling Faint

Saphira's condition didn't improve when they reached the haven of Farthen Dur. The dwarves, as Oromis had said, were grudging to let them stay there but with some coaxing from Orik, they set up their camp in the main hall.

Eragon sighed and couldn't help smiling at the dense familiarity of the mountain. He looked up in the main hall to the very top and barely saw the dense light of the sun and looked all around him. Saphira had stayed in their ground chambers, the same place he and Marie had stayed before they had gone to Ellesmera. He was worried about his dragon, but tried hard not to tarry on it.

As he explored his old temporary home some more, he saw the first shard. Eragon looked up and all around the base of the dragon hold as trembling misery swept up within his soul. The sapphire shards glistened in the soft dwarven light casting shadows on the ground.

Eragon walked miserably through the maze, touching each tall piece he passed. He looked up at the ones that towered many a feet above him and admired the tiny ones that threatened to stab his feet. He remembered his promise and now, as he stared at the remnants of his mistake, more than ever he planned on fixing this beautiful masterpiece.

Staring at it, thoughts of Durza clouded his mind and he instinctively reached for his scar and shuddered slightly at the course touch of it. He dropped his hand and sighed, the memories from all of Farthen Dur's battle reaching his mind…including the ones where he had been forced to attempt to kill his own friend…Marie…even though now he lo-

Eragon shook his head and walked over to a stone bench that had possibly been placed there to view the shards…or the crystal itself when it had been whole. He thought of Marie and their constant bickering. He then wondered why it came so easy to talk about it. He had spoken so lightly with Lifaen about unspoken affection. It was strange to him…

Then out of the blue, Eragon thought of Murtagh and he clenched his fists. He wished he would've been in good enough shape to have gone with them scouting…and then he might've been able to prevent Murtagh's death…and Ajihad's…

Eragon tilted his head and tried to think of a bright future. He and Marie would defeat Galbatorix, Saphira and Oropher by their sides and they would breathe easy as someone…maybe Nasuada…took over to rule Alagaesia. Saphira would mate with either Oropher or one of the two remaining eggs and the dragons would rise once more. Eragon let a small smile slip as he though of rekindling whatever romance he and Marie had…maybe they could even get married, like Roran and Katrina were assumed to be.

Eragon pushed the happy future of he and Marie out of his mind when he thought of his cousin. What had befallen him while he had been so busy saving the world? What could possibly have attacked his cousin? He knew something must've…Galbatorix knew his family by now, of course.

With a breath, Eragon stood and strode out, nodding at Lifaen who was walking gliding slowly towards the shards, a look of the utmost sorrow on his face. Eragon stopped in surprise and turned to watch as Lifaen stopped in front of the beautiful wreckage and knelt and began singing softly in the ancient language. Eragon watched and felt with rising awe as feelings of peace and tranquility and safety washed over him. Whatever the elf was singing, it had spells intertwined with it.

Lifaen finished and stood, just staring at the shards of broken beauty. Eragon turned and stood next to the elf. "It was to save me…that this happened."

Lifaen smiled and nodded at him. "Some things are meant to be broken…this one, however will be fixed, will it not?"

Eragon nodded firmly. "Yes it shall. I have promised with Saphira that it will be mended when my duties as a Rider no longer yank at my every waking minute. Marie and Oropher have said that they will add their power."

Lifaen nodded again. "Good then…but for now, I have cast a spell over it that can only be lifted by am powerful mage, nothing a magician of Farthen Dur could lift. It'll keep every tiny shard in its exact position, so when you mend it, you will have filled every spot."

Eragon widened his eyes in surprise and looked back at the broken piece. "Amazing…and yet, I wish you might've seen it when it wasn't broken. It really was a masterpiece."

Lifaen looked over the shards and stretched out a hand, beckoning to it. "I have seen many great and beautiful things in my day, Eragon. Though this one is broken, a new beauty has been given to it. Do you think any other crystal in the world could make the light dance on the walls such as these broken shards do? These pieces carry history of a dangerous and courageous feat that shouldn't be mourned for but celebrated. Such beauty as that will make its newly refined product an even more valuable piece."

Eragon closed his eyes, touched by the elf's words. It seemed to have healed any doubt he had had about the crystals and his relation to the dwarfs. "Thank you, Lifaen. I feel as if already the burden has been lifted from me…it is now an honor that I will think upon refining this crystal."

"You are quite welcome, Shadeslayer. I am only here to help you," Lifaen said. He bowed, and turned away, gliding down another hall to view the rest of Farthen Dur alone.

Eragon sighed and also turned away, heading towards the room where he and Saphira stayed. He walked in and his eyes twisted in sadness when he saw Saphira shaking and whining in her sleep. He walked over and touched her side only to feel her wet scales from sweat.

Eragon dropped to the ground where her head was laid and held the top of her head, reaching out to her. _Saphira…Saphira wake up…_

Saphira jolted upwards, sending Eragon flying across the room into a bookshelf. He groaned and screamed as his back was suddenly caught in a torrent of pain and he fell on his stomach, tears streaming down his face. He laid there for what seemed like hours. He felt Saphira trying to comfort him but her remorse and sorrow was too strong and it only made him feel worse. He trembled as the pain subsided to a wet numbness and he dripped in a cold sweat.

"Ugh…Sa…Saphira?" Eragon called out, his mind and eyes blurred as he struggled to get up.

_Hush, Eragon and please, lye back down. Lifaen is coming to assist you…I'm…sorry little one,_ Saphira said.

Eragon cringed as her voice echoed in his sensitive head but he nodded wearily and laid his head back down. _What…is wrong with you?_

_I have been ill, Eragon…you know that, _Saphira said, her voice tightening slightly.

_Saphira…_Eragon paused as a wave of pain erupted through his skull and he grunted. When it subsided, he continued. _Saphira, please. I just want to help. _

_Oh, little one…I don't know. I feel so sick sometimes that I could just drop to the ground and let myself be eaten away by the enchanted wolves of Du Weldenvarden. Other times I feel so energetic and happy to see you, like it was always…but intensified. Sometimes I mourn for Oropher and I, a dragon, wish to drop everything and cry. Eragon, I think I might be on the brink of insanity, _Saphira ended with a low, mournful call.

Eragon shifted his elbows up and under his body, shifting himself slowly upright, cringing as a sting of pain jolted up his scar. Saphira twisted her head over the bed and nosed his back up softly with her muzzle. Eragon sighed as he was finally steady enough on his own and Saphira backed away, sending calming and reluctant feelings towards him.

_I've even been missing Marie more than usual lately…of course I enjoy her company but this is also intense... _Saphira cocked her head thoughtfully.

_I think that has something to do with our connection…as I have been longing for Oropher's company more…even though I haven't said much to him…ever…_Eragon said. He looked at Saphira. _Why do you two deny each other? You are a match and the restoration of dragons…why?_

Saphira's demeanor changed so suddenly Eragon was thrown off balance and he almost toppled over. Her voice was hard but not angry. _For the same reasons you deny that you and Marie have very little time to enjoy happiness together. We have our duties, Marie and Oropher moreso than we. Do we dare let our emotions and our feelings get in the way of their training? How would Oromis take it if he found you two together at some random moment when Marie might be studying? How would he feel…if he caught I and Oropher…together? Tell me Eragon…_

_I…don't care._

_What? _Saphira's original waves went from defined to surprised.

_You heard me as clear as day, my dragon. I do not care if I distract her any longer…_

_How can you say such a thing? How can you be so selfish? She and Oropher and if it comes down to it…WE are the only hope for Alagaesia! We HAVE to keep with our duties._

_And just waste our lives away with this? What about us? Maybe its them that are being selfish! What about us? What if I…what if I love her?_

_Eragon, you are only seventeen…you don't know love…_

_Saphira…I have gone through so many things in my life that I am as much of a man as anyone. Besides, Roran was about my age when he declared to me that he loved Katrina…why can't I have that same leisure if not moreso?_

Saphira sighed and was about to say more when Lifaen walked into the room and bent beside Eragon. "Are you all right Shadeslayer? I know as an elf I should've been here more swiftly…however I was taken to the tunnels and went to venture to the farther dwarven cities…"

Eragon looked at Saphira and sighed, looking up at the elf kneeling beside him. "I'm fine, Lifaen. I think I can manage on my own now."

Saphira snorted and it only increased as Eragon struggled to rise and he fell backward and groaned. Lifaen suppressed a chuckle and sighed, lifting Eragon to his feet and helping him to his bed. Eragon sighed.

"Okay…I'm fine now…I just need to rest," Eragon said, shifting to get more comfortable in bed.

Saphira nodded when she suddenly let out a howl and turned her face away. Grotesque noises came from where she had turned when she finally moved to let them view a pile of waste on the ground from her stomach.

"Saphira!" Eragon cried, leaping up, only to scream as his back triggered again, though harder and he was sent into a painful faint.

AAAAAAAAAAA

Marie was hardly looking forward to her archery lessons with Arya. She had yet to be convinced that the elf wasn't constantly scheming against her and that the elf had some feelings towards a certain Rider whom Marie herself fancied.

When Marie woke up to begin such a task, she was very agitated to rise with an annoying headache, that started constantly nagging her from her breakfast to when she was walking into the archery ring where the female elf maiden was already perched on a fence. Arya hopped down and walked over to Marie.

"You seem a little annoyed this morning, Argetlam," Arya said, looking over Marie. The girl had thrown on a shirt, breeches and a tunic that she had received in Farthen Dur, hoping that being in her normal clothing would make her feel more comfortable. She even placed her old knife in her boot and strapped on Brom's trusty sword but…needless to say she was carrying weight for nothing, thus "improving" the Rider's mood.

"I have unfortunately risen this grand morning with a headache, Lady Elf…it is causing me a great annoyance…among other things," Marie glanced peevishly away, not bothering to mutter the last part, as she knew the elf would hear it anyway.

Arya ignored it and instead turned around and picked up two objects that had been sitting behind the fence. Both were beautifully crafted bows, one smaller and the other larger. Swirls of intricate designs swept across the pieces and for a moment, Marie was lost in them. She blinked and looked at Arya and then nodded, taking the smaller one.

"The correct way to hold a bow and arrow is like so," Arya said, moving the bow in one direct, fluid motion. She put it down quickly before Marie was able to study it and cocked a hip. "We aren't going to learn that just yet. You need to learn the basic ways of stringing, cleaning and holding it first."

Marie furrowed her brows. "Shouldn't we focus on the shooting part? After all, I am a Rider. What good will it do me to clean it if I can't even shoot it in the first place."

Arya raised a brow of her own. "True…but how will you be able to shoot it when you have no idea how to string it?"

Marie opened her mouth and then shut it, finally folding her arms and setting her own hip. Her headache throbbed like a pestering bug at the back of her mind as Arya continued to show Marie the basic cleaning and stringing of a bow.

AAAAAAAAAAA

Eragon blinked, rising from the bed. His vision was slightly blurry but he could see Lifaen crouching by Saphira's side with a hand on her hide just fine. He grunted as he moved his aching body off the bed and into a kneeling position at Lifaen's side.

_Saphira…_Eragon reached out, touching the mind of his dragon. Almost immediately he felt a wave of nausea and fatigue and he was forced to cut their connection down so they could only speak, though the feelings slipped through every once and again.

_Saphira, what is wrong? _Eragon questioned, his head spinning from the previous two attacks and now Saphira's feelings.

_I…am ill…_the dragon said slowly. Eragon hadn't thought it so but her voice sounded croaked and dry. He touched her side and opened his connection with her all the way. He began trembling as the same nausea and fatigue overwhelmed him but he pushed it aside and ignored it for the sake of his dragon.

_I think…we shall turn back to Ellesmera. Oromis is the only hope of you getting better…he must know what's wrong, _Eragon said quietly.

_We cannot use this as an excuse…to…leave Eragon. We…must go on. That girl…needs you, _Saphira said, her voice still slowed as she tried to push back her sick confusion to speak.

Eragon's feelings pushed hard, determined and strong as he spoke next. _Saphira, I do not know what has come over you. I am no master at illnesses or sicknesses. And I will die if you die. _

_Shan't die…and if I do from a sickness like this, you shan't either, little one, _Saphira said, sliding her head over to meet him in the eye.

Eragon blinked as he looked over her features. Her eyes were filmy and her nose was dripping. He shook his head and blinked back tears for her pain. _I will. I may look it, dear dragon but I do not think I will ever be as strong as Marie was when she lost Oropher our last visit here. I do not think I can bare your leave from my mind…you are apart of me._

_I love you, little one, _Saphira said, slowly spreading a dragony smile.

Eragon gave a small smile as well. _And I you Saphira._

Eragon nodded at her and then stood, feeling suddenly stronger then he had moments before. "Lifaen-fineral, we are returning to Ellesmera. I know the young girl in Surda needs my help but she and everyone else in the world comes last to my dragon. Only Master Oromis knows whether this is life threatening or not. We leave tomorrow."

Lifaen nodded and a side of his lip curved upward, approving of Eragon's choice. "Very well, Shadeslayer. Let us prepare to leave, then, shall we?"

AAAAAAAAAAAA

Marie sighed after training with Oromis. She had begun to feel tired throughout the whole day and the headache only seemed to get bigger. But she ignored it as she stood in her room, speaking with Oropher.

_I do not think I can bare another lesson with Arya again, _Marie grumbled.

_Why not? I can stand Glaedr just fine, as long as Saphira is not around, _Oropher said, cocking a golden eye at her.

Marie rolled her eyes at him and leaned against his side. _Well, that is all very well for you but it is apparent that even though we might've had some decent conversations in the past, I and Arya have nothing in common._

_Well, you better sort that out soon. Eragon's estimated arrival is in a week's time. You wouldn't want him to see you two disagreeing now would you? _Oropher questioned, shifting a wing to get more comfortable.

_Certainly not…or maybe I do. Maybe it'll show him how much we do disagree and force him to choose whom he likes better, hm? _Marie grinned maliciously at the idea.

Oropher snorted. _Marie, do not expect him to do such. He has matured since you first met him._

Marie put her hands on her hips. _And how would you know that? I happen to remember you not hatching until four days after I met him._

_It was three and do not underestimate me, my girl. I am apart of you, therefore, access to your memories is as easy as me setting the forest on fire without its magical protections, _Oropher said.

_That's an invasion of privacy! _Marie exclaimed.

_There is no privacy between Rider and dragon-_

_Want to bet? _Marie then abruptly shut off her mind, centering all her force on blocking Oropher out. The dragon growled from beneath her and shifted so she stumbled forward.

Marie caught herself and was about to snap at him when she suddenly felt awfully faint. She blinked as her vision slowly slid into a black abyss. She barely heard her own cry as she hit the ground blindly, neither did she hear Oropher's call of alert.

_A/N: CLIFFHANGER!_

_  
I have piccies for you to see my peoples. Here is are character sheets of Marie and Eragon that I made on Photoshop. I also have a couple of really cute pics of them coming up that I'm making right now. :D_

_ Put these links in the box thingy at the top and delete the spaces in between.  
_

_ Eragon Character Sheet: www. deviation/ 39498709/_

_Marie Character Sheet: www. deviation/ 39269180/_

_Marie and Oropher: www. deviation/ 37577478/_

_Eragon and Marie: www. deviation/ 39864623/_

_Enjoy! And tell me what you hink of the chappie and the pics._


	22. Chapter 22: Oh Blessed Day

_Eragon's return may seem a little fast, though…I don't think you all want to listen to me drag on about Marie's constant headaches and her disagreements with Arya, now do you? Kind of boring, especially when the story is just about to pick up! You'll understand why in…these next three chappies! Enjoy and review!_

Chapter 22: Oh Blessed Day

Marie awakened with her eyes still closed and listened around her, instead. She heard moving feet and then heavy scales. She sighed and then opened her eyes slowly as light drifted trough the lids.

Marie stared before her in surprise as Nari stepped forward. "Nari? What are you doing here?"

Oropher's presence entered her mind. _I knew you wouldn't want Arya to help you…so I called him. What happened, Marie?_

_I don't know…_Marie said, blinking a few times. Gaining consciousness, her nagging headache was beginning to return. _I just…fainted?_

_You don't just faint, Marie. You've had a hot fever all night._

_Has Nari been here that long? _Marie asked surprised, shooting up as they elf strode back to her side with a hot washcloth which he placed over her forehead and gently nudged her to lay back down.

"Nari…I feel fine now. Just a headache…" Marie said quietly. "Please…you're probably exhausted."

"Nonsense, Argetlam," Nari said with a grin. "Serving you isn't tiring at all. All I had to do was put you in bed. You slept like a lamb the rest of the night, however deeply or not. Besides…most elves do not need sleep."

Marie sighed. "But I really feel guilty for keeping you."

"Nay, it is an honor to help," Nari said, standing. "Besides, Brightscales was generous enough to grace me with some company. He is quite an interesting battle strategist."

Marie cocked a tired brow and looked glanced at her dragon, who merely winked and shifted to get into a more comfortable position. Marie sighed and looked around her room. The sun was already brightly shining through the dragon hold and the birds were singing.

"Nari, what is the hour?" Marie asked.

"An hour past noon," Nari said, as he took the washcloth off her head and set it on the counter nearby.

Marie threw off her covers and scrambled to her feet, frantically searching for her boots. "I have lessons! I need to go!" Marie cried, finally finding them and throwing them on.

"Silver Hand-"

But before Oropher or Nari could stop her, Marie was out the door and down to her lessons with Arya, where the elf was just standing to leave. Arya furrowed a brow.

"I assume that you didn't intend on sleeping in this morning, Argetlam, as I wasn't notified of this?" Arya asked, cocking her free brow with disdain.

Marie scowled at her and grabbed her bow, her head pounding the whole time. "I apologize, _Master_ Arya, as I was feeling ill this morning and hadn't had the energy to remove myself from my bed, nor wake Oropher to let you know."

If Arya had felt any remorse for her earlier comments, it didn't show. She was clearly in one of her all out mood today, Marie recognized. "Shall we begin?"

AAAAA

Traveling was a slow and tedious process for the Rider, elf, dwarf and dragon. Saphira was forced to glide low as they flew to the elven forest. Even when they saw the edge of Du Weldenvarden and called for the elven horses to take them through the area, Saphira was forced to stay low and weak.

One morning of their traveling, Saphira sighed and rose early, feeling slightly more energized then she had been. _Eragon…I think I'm getting better._

Eragon shifted and awakened, not answering until the grogginess had passed. _Just in case though, you are to fly low today and the next three days until we get to Ellesmera, okay?_

_Aye, I agree._

Saphira was feeling slightly better as she flew and didn't feel sick to her stomach for the whole three days but as soon as they were at Ellesmera…the sickness returned to her.

Arya met the party as Saphira landed in the city. "Eragon, what is wrong with her?"

Eragon slid off Saphira, weary from the traveling but his eyes glinting with worry. "She's sick. We barely got here with her like this…we had to turn back."

Arya nodded. "The child…will be healed another day. You should take Saphira to Oromis. I will call upon Marie."

Eragon looked up at the mention of Marie. "How is she…?

Arya looked slightly miffed by the question but answered. "She…has been different lately."

_Eragon, you should go see her._

_It can wait Saphira. You are in danger. _

_Nay. I want you to get your mind off me for the moment. Go and let her know of your coming by yourself. She will be pleased that she got to here it from you._

Eragon touched Saphira's side. _You are too kind my dragon. I will bring Oropher at once._

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_AN: This next part is Marie's POV of the three days it took Eragon to get there. Remember that Eragon had already traveled to Du Weldenvarden. It took him ANOTHER three days to get here._

To Marie, it was almost like the next three days went the same as usual. Arya did lighten up but Marie's obvious loneliness was reflected as both Oropher and Oromis accounted on her striving to be in their presence as much as possible. Marie usually stayed late at her lessons with the elf now, soaking up as much knowledge and practice as she could until the elf was weary or she herself was worn out. To Marie's pleasure and Oropher's relief, the female Rider had no more fainting spells, however, her headache almost seemed to get worse, and she constantly spaced out and had to lean against things.

Marie sighed, late at night on her third day since the spell of fainting and she gripped the wall with a heavy breath. _Oropher…what is wrong with me…_

_Nothing. Everyone must be sick sometimes in their life. Being as a Rider does not cure the common cold…_Oropher spoke in a matter of fact but his voice was doubtful.

Marie sensed it and reached over to touch his side when her vision subsided again and she stumbled forward, her arms flailing, only to hit someone in the chest. Marie's sight returned as she felt shoulders grip her arms gently move her backwards so her eyes could meet a pair of familiar brown ones.

Marie gasped and all sense of happiness and life seemed to spring forward. There was Eragon, holding her shoulders. The smile on his face only widened as she cried out his name and threw her arms around his shoulders, clutching her small body against his. He stood there for a moment, surprised at her sudden behavior but gladly returned it, running a hand through her hair.

Marie pulled back. "When did you get here? How is the little girl? I'm so glad your back! I can't believe your back! I-"

Eragon laughed and shook his head. "I missed you too. Though I hope you'll be more careful when you walk in on me changing."

Marie socked his arm, but grinned at him. "Oh, shush. So…what's going on?"

Eragon sighed and let go of her. Already Marie missed his touch but she didn't dare pursue him again. He turned around, facing the wall. It appeared that he just then noticed Oropher and he smiled at the dragon. "Oropher…it's a pleasure to see you again."

Oropher nodded. _Yes…something is troubling you, Eragon. Would you mind voicing your problem?_

Eragon nodded. "I will speak it to you…though I'm afraid my return wouldn't have been for another few days unless this problem hadn't arisen."

"What is it?" Marie asked, taking a step toward him. She ignored her throbbing head as she tried to focus on what could've taken Eragon here faster than he would've been.

Eragon sighed. "Saphira is horribly ill."

Oropher raised his head fast, his nostrils flaring and his golden eyes ablaze. _Where is she?_

"She is with Oromis right now. He is checking her out to see what is wrong with her," Eragon said, glancing at Marie and Oropher.

Oropher growled and crouched in ready position. _On my back, Riders. We shan't abandon a dragon when she under the weather._

Eragon looked at Marie and nodded. He strode over to Oropher and hefted himself onto the dragon's back. He reached down a hand for Marie and pulled her up in front of him. As Marie settled herself, she suddenly felt very aware of Eragon's hand wrapping around her waist, much like she had been when she had first ridden with him on Cadoc. Her body tensed even more when Eragon reached forward a bit and touched her hand.

Marie felt his presence push against hers in her mind and she only let him slip through a little, afraid he might get all of her feelings sucked in. _Yes?_

_Marie…are…you okay? You don't seem yourself to me. Why did you fall when I got here? And now you seem so tense…Arya told me you've been acting different. _Marie sighed as his mind voice spoke to her, sounding both confused and worried.

_I'm fine…I think it may because I…haven't had meat in a while? _Marie shrugged. She herself didn't know the real reason why she was feeling the way she was. So it technically hadn't been a lie.

Eragon sent reluctant feelings toward her before slipping away and moving his hand back to rest on her hips. Oropher had already been in the sky by that time, his mind on one track, thinking of nothing else but Saphira and her illness. What could have disturbed the female dragon to become so ill? How did she get it? Could he, Oropher, get it too? All of those questions were jolting through Oropher's mind a million times a second but the one that stuck to him the most was…was she going to…to die?

The three landed in the glade, sensing that Glaedr, Oromis and Saphira were there. Oropher crouched for only a moment, sending Eragon and Marie sprawling to the ground and landing in a heap as he rushed to Saphira's side.

Marie's head throbbed and she stumbled to her knees. Eragon stood as well and grabbed her shoulders, steadying her. "Are you sure you are okay?"

Marie nodded her head and stood. "Ugh…yeah…just hit my head when we fell."

Eragon nodded reluctantly and they went to down to the small river where the dragons and elf were. Saphira wings were stretched lamely out through the river, the water lapping at her body. Her crystalline eyes were glazed over and her stomach was heaving up and down in short laborious breaths. Oromis was at her side, with a hand on her stomach and another on her shoulder, staring quietly at her. Glaedr was sitting some paces away, his giant eyes construed with worry and deeper feelings that only a dragon his age could feel. Oropher was resting on Saphira's other side, a wing draped over her and his nose pressed against her own.

Marie watched him and tried to reach out to comfort him but his mind already felt closed and full. And it was then that Oropher had let Saphira into his conscious all the way. At that moment, she was a mere glance in her companions consciousness and it was lonely.

"Oropher…" she whispered.

Her dragon looked at her and Marie could see the same serene pain and worry that Glaedr had in his eyes, only intensified. Oropher was in love with Saphira. Marie moved and sat down on one of Oromis's benches. Had she really been that blind this whole time to see that Oropher loved her? She thought he had just been competitive and petty when he had reacted to Glaedr the way he had. And maybe it was part of male instincts but it was also part of his companion instincts.

Something tingled in Marie's stomach and even as Saphira lied there in complete pain and misery, Marie felt somewhat like disliking the dragon.

"Has he left you too?" It took a moment for Marie to realize that Eragon was talking to her. She looked up at him and saw him watching Oropher with the same disdain she had just been watching Saphira with.

"Yes…but…I don't blame him for it…she needs him, I think," Marie said softly. She wanted to be immature about it. She wanted to plea the same excuse she had been using for herself for a long time: that he was leaving her alone. But she didn't. She couldn't. The look in Oropher's eyes when he had watched her told her that at that moment, there was only Saphira to him.

Eragon looked at her and realized that just like him, she was maturing into the Rider that was going to help save Alagaesia. And just like him, she felt alone. Eragon shifted uncomfortably. Oromis was busy with Saphira and the dragons with each other. Glaedr was the only one who might not notice if he said something along the lines of, "Marie, I love you." And he was their teacher…but Eragon had to chance it.

"Marie…" Eragon said slowly, looking down at her. She looked up at him, her eyes looking at him wonderingly. Eragon searched her face and every day since they had met came back to him. The day they first met. Eragon remembered her being so scared, so unsure of becoming a Rider. He remembered his unwanted and selfish reasoning. He hadn't wanted there to be another Rider…and now he couldn't imagine sharing the responsibility with anybody else. This was meant to happen. It was meant to be.

"Yes?" she questioned after a moment.

Eragon sighed and glanced up to see Glaedr suddenly looking at him. "I…nothing…"

Marie frowned and furrowed her brows. What had he been trying to say? She looked where he had glanced to see Glaedr just moving back into position. What did Eragon have to say that he couldn't say in front of the dragons? Marie's heart leapt. Could he have wanted to…no. Eragon had told her hard and cold that they had to wait. Marie's head throbbed more.

Eragon shook his head to himself and threw his arms up in distress. Marie watched him and couldn't help letting an amused smile slip as Eragon began pacing. She was almost sure it was because Oromis was taking so long with figuring out what was wrong with Saphira and shook her head.

When Oromis finally spoke, his voice startled Marie ad Eragon and they jumped slightly at the sudden noise. Oromis waded out of the water and stood in front of the two Riders. "I am almost certain of what is wrong with Saphira…only I need some information from you, Eragon, to be entirely sure."

Oropher raised his head at this and Marie stood and took her place by Eragon's side. As Eragon explained Saphira's past behaviors and her sudden dropping and mood swings, Oromis's look only became more sure and confident.

"I am sure of it now…only I do not know when this could've happened," the elf said.

Glaedr shifted. _The Dagshelgr celebration…just outside of Silthrim as they were arriving. Unless I am wrong, both Saphira and Oropher were free to its power._

Oromis nodded in agreement and then turned to the Riders, a smile on his face. Marie gaped at him. It was beautiful, flawless. Why the elf had never once smiled before was entirely beyond her.

"Oromis-elda…what…what has caused you to be so happy when Saphira's ill?" Eragon questioned.

Oromis suddenly laughed and threw his arms around the Riders and lifted the both up with one hand each and spun them around. "Saphira is not ill, my boy, she is pregnant!"


	23. Chapter 23: The Party

_Ah…if only I could laugh evilly right here… Super long chapter with A LOT of stuff!_

Chapter 23: The Party

Marie sighed to herself as she stood in her room the next morning. Last night, Oromis had explained that early signs of pregnancy mainly caused Saphira's illness but also because she's so young. Her young age hasn't helped it at all, which was a bit stressful for Eragon and Oropher however, Oromis said she is more than likely to pull through it safely.

After this news was found out, Eragon, Oromis and Oropher all flew to the Queen and Arya to let her hear of the news. Marie was exhausted and also felt that she wasn't a big part of it. Oropher was reluctant to let her stay behind but when Marie bribed him with the fact that she'd be watching over Saphira, the dragon left with ease.

After the males had gone, Marie sat on the bank of the river and looked at the dragon before her.

_What is it like, Saphira?_

The dragon blinked her sapphire eyes and turned her massive head slightly to look at Marie. _What is what like, Marie?_

_Knowing that there are three beautiful eggs in you…knowing that you are going the beginning of the dragon's new day and…knowing you're a mom?_

Saphira's lips spread into a tired, dragony smile. _So many questions…you remind me so much of Eragon._

Marie nodded and looked away. She looked back to see Saphira watching her when the young female dragon continued. _I admit…I am amazed. I…thought I would be mating with Oropher sometime in the future…we had both talked about it. We…love each other, Marie. I knew that if there was any dragon I wanted to spend my life with…it was going to be him. _

_That sounds so wonderful, Saphira, _Marie said. She smiled at the thought of how giddy Oropher was when he found out the news. He had been so preoccupied with Saphira, that Marie didn't know if he'd even care to notice her when he found out the news. But he did. The second Oromis finished his sentence, Oropher leapt out of the water letting out a joyous roar. He scooped Marie up onto his muzzle and took off. It was…one experience eof flying Marie shall never forget. But it made Marie happy to know that Oropher was so happy. That he was going to have a family to love and to fight with when the time came for their children to hatch.

_It is wonderful Marie…and I know in my heart I'll see them all hatch and become the finest warriors and dragons out there. Oropher is…a admirable dragon…we will raise the children well, _Saphira said.

_I'm so happy for you…really, _Marie said, a small smile on her face. _I don't think I've ever seen him so happy…he had started getting pessimistic to me. _

Saphira let out a throaty chuckle. _He does seem to have a damp mood on things sometimes…but Marie. I know this is going to be hard for you. It will be hard for me too. I think I'll want to be with Oropher more, to really understand and get to know him. However, I will do nothing to keep you from him, understand?_

_I understand…but I won't deny him presence with you. You are the closest family he has…_

_Besides you, Marie. I know in my heart that Oropher and I might grow to be inseparable…but I can never be as close to Oropher as I am to Eragon. That boy is a part of me and I him, as you are to Oropher._

Marie smiled, remembering that after her talk with Saphira she had contacted Oropher and told him that she would walk home. That's when the dragon became too worried and her flew back to her side. Even though that night was in celebration of Oropher and Saphira's having eggs in the months to come, she couldn't remember a time when she and Oropher had laughed and loved and been companions as close as they had been that night.

As Marie was finally risen the next morning, even with a throbbing headache, she was still so very happy.

The female Rider looked around the room and suddenly registered the fact that Oropher wasn't there. She shook her head and found him with a flick of her mind. He was somewhere in Ellesmera.

_Good morning, Marie, _Oropher said, his voice chiming like bells. _Don't worry about lessons today. Oromis called them off for the rest of the week. He knows its foolish to stop training because things might still happen but he is still too overjoyed right now. _

_Oh…well that answers my question, _Marie said.

Oropher's blissful waves faltered for a moment. _Are you alright, Marie? Something seems wrong…I can feel your head pulsing._

_No, just a silly headache. It's been here for a while so I'm used to it, _Marie replied, pushing up a force to block Oropher from her physical feelings.

_Oh…if you say so. Take it easy for now but be ready for the party tonight. The Queen announced that Saphira is expecting last night to all of the elves in Ellesmera…there is a party tonight where the elves shall sing and dance and then sing a special song to make certain the eggs are safe within Saphira until they are ready to come…_

_Really? Does that mean I can have the rest of the day to myself? _Marie questioned.

_Of course…I mean only if you want to…I can come and keep you company if you want…_ Oropher said, and was too slow to hide the reluctance in his voice.

Marie shook her head to herself. _No. I know how much you want to spend today with Saphira. It's your celebration, so…enjoy it. Worry about me later, okay?_

She felt Oropher's pleased feelings and sighed. The dragon said his farewell and Marie plopped back down on her bed, her head throbbing just a little bit more. A knock came at the door and Marie groaned slightly. "Come in."

Marie looked up to see Arya sweep herself into the room. The elf stood in front of Marie with her arms crossed and an upset look on her face. Marie's face hardened. "What?"

Arya sighed. "Marie, I came to apologize, I have already done so with Eragon."

Marie frowned. "And what, pray, could you be apologizing to the Riders for?"

"I…have not been the most pleasant person to be around. And I am sorry that I put you through my stress," Arya said. She looked at Marie expectantly but Marie only frowned deeper.

"Why are you so stressed? What in the world could cause the unfeeling elf to show her expressions and feelings so openly?" Marie asked.

Arya crossed her arms again and sniffed. "If you must know…I was concerned for Eragon's wellbeing while he was away."

Marie raised a brow. Arya looked at her with surprised eyes. "You dare not think that of me, Rider! I would never think of such a thing. Eragon saved me-"

"I helped with that rescue just as much as he did," Marie growled. "In fact, I was being rescued as well…but ended up helping you instead."

"I know…but…I…he's just kept me company these days," Arya said, shrugging. She sighed, her composure straightened and it was as if Arya had never spoken at all. "Now, there is a party held in the honor of the dragons and the birth. You are expected to wear a nice gown and fix yourself up."

"Of course," Marie said stiffly.

Arya nodded and dipped her head ever so slightly. "Good. Goodbye then."

Marie watched as she left and then let out a yell and she kicked the end table. She could already feel the heated power of magic at her palm and she easily pushed through the watery barrier. She glared at the mirror before her. Thoughts swarmed into her mind like whirlpools and her headache screamed.

_What if Eragon only thought anything of me because…because I look like HER. I have black hair and green eyes…he must only like me because of her. I…ugh…and she…the unfeeling Arya might actually be thinking of him too._

Marie clenched the fist with her gedwey ignasia and threw up her hand in the direction of the mirror, too angry to even think about anything but breaking it.

Suddenly it shattered into thousands of glittering pieces.

Marie gasped as a few shards cut into her arm and she leapt away from the rest of the pieces. Marie grasped her head as the throbbing continued harder and she stumbled backward into a shelf, slamming her arm against the wall and collapsing to the ground, her head still throbbing. She curled up into the ball, sobbing from pain and confusion.

Oropher's presence exploded in her mind like a beacon.

_Marie! Marie, what's wrong? What happened? I'm coming! Don't move! Don't you dare! I'll get Eragon-_

_No…n-no…just come…I'm not that bad off, _Marie managed the think to him. She shivered, tears streaming down her face. The pain was already subsiding.

_But-_

_No! I don't think you should call him…just…come help me to my bed, _Marie said.

_If…that is what you want, _Oropher said and he slipped away slightly, only leaving a comforting presence in her mind.

AAAAAAA

Eragon leaned against the bedpost of his room, working with the puzzle Orik had given him. The dwarf had just been by that morning to say hello. Eragon was slightly worried that the dwarf was upset with him for being so busy but Orik found a friendship with the smith of Ellesmera and they were busily working and giving one another tips and such.

Eragon now sat relaxed. He had contemplated going to see Marie…but for some reason he couldn't think of how he should act around her. It wasn't as if anything had changed. But he somehow felt that his feelings for her were intensifying now that Saphira and Oropher were together in the open. He couldn't just stand around and talk with her like he used to. He had to be with her. But he felt that avoiding her wasn't better either. She would think something of it and…he just couldn't let her hate him.

Eragon sighed and began pacing. What to do?

A muffled shatter suddenly came from next to Eragon's tree. Eragon leapt to his feet and poked his head out a knobby window to se that it had come from Marie's tree. Eragon bolted out the door and onto the trail connecting their quarters when suddenly Oropher was in front of him, a snarl on his face.

_I think it is best…if you leave her alone at this moment, _Oropher growled. He turned and with a large flap, disappeared into the tree.

Eragon looked up at the tree, his jaw set and his hands clenched to white knuckles. When Eragon relaxed he realized he had even placed a hand on Zar'roc's hilt. He frowned and grudgingly turned around, obeying Oropher. He did not want to know why the dragon's mood had changed so swiftly and he wasn't brave enough to challenge the feisty male dragon.

AAAA

Marie opened her eyes to find herself in her bed. Oropher was haunched over her, a snarl planted on his face and his golden eyes fiery. _What. Happened._

_I don't know…I've never felt that angry before in my life…I couldn't control myself. I couldn't stop getting mad. And my head…it…hurt so bad…I could hardly think for myself. _Marie tried to sit up but it was hopeless. Oropher just nosed her back down.

_You rest. And I'm staying here at least for the next few hours until you get some sleep, _he growled.

_No, Oropher. This is your day. Go celebra-_

_You aren't going to do that again. I'm staying here. Oromis has told me many times that Saphira is fine and the pregnancy will probably turn out a success. She's not the woman in my life I need to worry about right now._

_Oropher-_

_You are my Rider, Marie. I…I may be in love with Saphira…but I love you. And if you die I know I will surely die-not because of our bond…but because I can't live without you, my girl, _Oropher said and he turned his head away from him, struggling to keep his male pride intact.

Despite the familiar rise of a nagging headache, Marie smiled. Oropher really was worried about her. How she could think for a second that he wanted to be with Saphira more than her was absolutely ridiculous.

_I love you, too, Oropher. _

When Oropher looked back at his Rider she was fast asleep, a sleep that was for once, remotely peaceful.

AAAAAA

_Marie was alone on an invisible floor…in a pitch-black eternity. Voices surrounded her. Eragon suddenly stood before her, his eyes hating and glowing red. He had his sword in his hands. He raised it up, preparing to strike. Around Marie she saw chaos. Oropher and Saphira were fighting. Oropher had a gash in his pearly neck and was loosely bleeding. He was losing. She heard a voice in her head. Look to the light. Marie twisted back to Eragon and saw him raise his sword above his head, preparing to strike Marie. She raised an arm to defend her self when suddenly Eragon hesitated, his eyes shown white and his sword was brought down._

Marie shot up in her bed and grasped her screaming head, her wild eyes looking around. There was no Eragon. There were no fighting dragons. Marie side and hugged her knees to her chest as dim light from the setting sun basked into the room, shining off the wooden floor and billowing off the white blankets. Oropher was no where in sight, presumably having left while Marie had slept, since she had slept from morning until dusk.

Marie rubbed her forehead from the sweat that had dripped from it. _I haven't had that dream in a long time._

The last time Marie could recall having such a dream was on her way to Farthen Dur, just after her ridiculous fight with Eragon. But it had been different then. Angela and Solembum had been in it…Marie had supposed it was one of them who had said, "Look to the Light." Apparently it wasn't now that they were absent from the dream…and Eragon…Eragon's eyes were the only ones that held the light this time.

A knock came at the door and suddenly a lovely elven maiden swept in. Her hair was gold and her eyes were a lively blue. A simple blue dress was flowing around her ankles and a large bundle of dresses were in her hands.

After pronouncing the normal elven routine, the elf eagerly introduced herself. "My name is Alatariel. I was sent here to help you prepare for the celebration tonight, as ordered by Lady Arya."

Marie scowled immediately. So Arya didn't think she could find anything fitting to wear tonight, did she? Marie knew it was an extremely important celebration however, Arya didn't need to set her up like this.

"I'm sorry, Alatariel-"

"You can call me Ala, if you please, Lady Rider," Alatariel said, a giggle in her voice.

Marie blinked as she suddenly realized that Alatariel was the female name in the ancient language for…fun. Looking at the elf's appearance and the sparkle in her eyes, Marie could see how naming someone with the ancient language might affect their behavior.

"Uh…Ala then. I was saying I do not think there is anything you can help me with," Marie said, standing. "I am perfectly capable of getting ready for this celebration myself."

Ala grinned, her sculpted face alight. "Lady Arya said you'd say that, and she asked me to say that you are to look extremely beautiful so she gave me these gowns from the royal chambers for you to wear."

Marie groaned. "I thought I already had royal wear…I am a Rider, after all."

"Yes but this royal wear was for Arya's use only…she says you would look nice in it," Ala said, her eyes turning from bright to hopeful.

Marie furrowed her brows. _Clever elf. _Arya not only insulted her when she sent an elf to help her prepare for the party, but she disguised it as a peace offering. Marie shook her head in disgust and slumped down on the bed.

"All right then…what do we have here?"

AAAAA

Hours later Eragon stepped down from his tree and stood by Saphira's side. He smiled at her, garbed in a dark blue tunic with a white shirt, lined with gold under it. His leggings were leather black and his boots were lined with gold as well. It was simple but he was certain Arya and the other elves would not mind. He looked up at Saphira and laid a hand on her side. Her scales had been washed, by request of the elves and the dragon being too tired to resist, allowed it. She now shown bright and majestic in the rising moon.

Eragon side and looked to Marie's quarters. As it was custom form the old days, anytime a dragon was announced to be giving birth from a dragon of a Rider, the two Riders and dragons would arrive at the celebration together, the Riders first and the dragons second.

A sweep of wings made Eragon and Saphira look up to see Oropher gliding down, his scales freshly polished as well. Marie slid down off Oropher and walked over to Eragon and looked down, blushing.

Eragon could see visibly why. The dress Marie had chosen was fit for the queen and yet fit her more. It was silvery white with a v-neck and long sleeves that ended at her mid-hand. It held her figure beautifully, with gold swirls and splash designs, sparkling off the moonlight. She matched Oropher beautifully. Her silver locket seemed to gleam off her chest with more intensified beauty as well, enhancing her image. Her gloves had been put away as she felt not to wear them when everyone knew she was a Rider.

Eragon swallowed. "You…look…you look beautiful, Marie."

Marie nodded, her face heating up more and she began to speak. "I really didn't want to wear it-I mean Arya sent this elf to help me and I-I really didn't want any help but-but this dress seemed to go better and-"

Eragon took her hand into his and cupped her face with his other. "You look wonderful…Marie I-"

"Riders!" Arya's voice came ringing towards them and Eragon dropped his hand and Marie looked away, her arms crossed. Arya walked up, a long green dress on her with lace sleeves that draped around her wrists. Eragon glanced at her as well but said nothing. Arya frowned at the two Riders and their demeanor, noting that they might've fought again but shrugged it off. "The celebration can only begin when the guests of honor have arrived."

Eragon nodded and offered Marie his arm. Marie took his without meeting his eyes and with Arya leading with way, Eragon and Marie strode down the path, Saphira and Oropher following side by side. The dragons looked down at their Riders and then at each other and as their minds touched, they knew it was true. They would tell their companions of their decision the second the celebration ended.

As they stepped in the center of the city, they saw a wide expanse of elves on either side of the path and Arya looked back at them and signaled them to wave, like they had done in Farthen Dur. Eragon and Marie plastered smiles on their faces and began to wave, though for some reason, their heart just wasn't in it. In the crowd, Eragon noticed that Oromis was standing in the far back and a glisten on gold in the treetops led him to believe that Glaedr was hiding, but there. Marie noted that Ala was also there, standing alongside a tall elf with a snide look on his face.

Islanzadi stood in front of them on a small stage. Two, small throne –like chairs were placed on either side of her and on either side of them were large comfortable-looking mats, bound to be for Saphira and Oropher. Beckoning to the Riders, Islanzadi stepped forward.

"Riders," the queen began. "Today we honor the dragons. You both have worked and strived to be your best. You both are the hope of Alagaesia. But now, at this moment, it is time for rest and celebration. Saphira is expecting what is to be the birth-the dawn of the dragons. Once more shall Riders hail the earth in more than just a pair. Once more we have hope that the eggs that rest in this blessed dragon's body will rise to be on the side of good and will help on in our fight for freedom and justice. Marie Argetlam…Eragon Shadeslayer…tonight we honor Saphira and Oropher."

With that said, Islanzadi motioned for them to take a seat in either one of the thrones-Eragon to her left and Marie to her right.

Islanzadi next motioned for the dragons to step forward. They both bowed their head in unison and raised to rest gold and sapphire eyes upon the elf-queen. Islanzadi looked to Oropher first.

"Master Oropher," she said quietly. "You are an image of courage and greatness. Hearing of your plight in the pass to Farthen Dur has already told s how self-sacrificing you can be to the ones you love. And that in the event that one of them might be harmed, you would put yourself before them. With your noble feats and your excellent battle skills, we all have it in our hearts as the elves of Ellesmera that you will make the finest teacher and father to Saphira's eggs."

Saphira dipped her head as the queen looked to her. "Saphira Brightscales. You are truly the best dragon of flight I have seen in my day. With your excellent aerial combat and your knowledge that I can say heartily surpasses my own, you will go far. You have shown us through your love and care to your Rider that you will make certain that nothing will happen to the eggs that are passing into our world through your body. With your care and your honesty and you love, you will be an excellent teacher, leader and mother to your offspring."

_Thank you, my queen, _Oropher and Saphira chorused together. Then Islanzadi nodded at Oropher and the dragon went and resided next to Marie while Saphira stayed in the middle.

The Queen stepped forward and Arya, Oromis, Lifaen, Nari, and other elves that Marie did not quite recognize all came forward as well.

Islanzadi spoke in throaty, powerful Ancient Language to Saphira and the dragon bent her head. Then, the group of elves each laid a hand on Saphira's snout.

All was quiet. Suddenly Oromis's voice rang out with a beautiful, slow and melodic tune in ancient language Marie did not recognize. She supposed it might be so old that it was not used for normal conversation. She watched as Saphira's body shivered under the touch of the elves as Lifaen suddenly began to sing as well and the male voice of the elves rang out in a beautiful rhythmic beat. The Arya's voice and soon after Islanzadi's and the next elf until all of the elves were singing together.

Saphira's body swayed beneath their touch and she added her hum to the beat, as if it were sketched into her mind though she had never heard it before. Oropher's deeper thrum added to it, though he too had never heard the beat before either.

Marie felt waves of heavy peace and safety slowly begin to way down upon her. Her eyes blurred slightly and everything began to sway with the tune of the elves' voices. Marie let a drooped smile slip onto her lips as a faint realization swept over her. Her headache was stilled for the moment.

The beat continued, though it began to speed up. Suddenly the elves in the crowd were dancing, swaying with one another. A male grabbed a female's hand and they began to swing around the others until the other elves picked up on the sentiment as the beat continued faster.

Marie stood and began to spin around herself, pretending she had someone to dance with in her almost dream-like daze. She spun ad spun, watching the elves and lights spin around in her vision until she suddenly realized that she was no longer dancing alone. Eragon was there, holding both her hands and then began spinning once more, faster and faster. The peace and safety that the elves were singing was wonderful. All the elves moved and swayed and Eragon and Marie moved and swayed with it.

Then it started to slow and Eragon and Marie began to slow with it and the elves around them. The song's demeanor changed to sad and beckoning and Marie felt tears slide down her cheeks as the music continued to slow. She cried as the mournful peel of the elven voices came. Saphira's body appeared just to be a sapphire glow now, not a dragon, not…anything. The elves had stopped dancing and were instead crying with Marie and Eragon. They held onto one another, mourning with the sad song.

And then it was over. The song ended and slowly, Marie began to have control again. It seemed like minutes were hours as she regained her sense of things. When she finally opened her eyes, without realizing that she had closed then, she was staring into Eragon's chest and felt his warm embrace clutching her to him. She felt his hot breath on her head and realized it must've effected him too.

Slowly they pulled away until they were just grasping one another's hands. He looked down at her, understanding and confusion blended in one. They didn't know what they had just experienced. They no longer cared. It was one of the most magical things they had ever felt before.

And then they slipped away and sat in their chairs. The elves had just recovered too. They were now standing straight and turning soft eyes towards the Riders and the dragon with the other elves clustered around her.

Islanzadi removed her hand and the others followed the suit. Saphira slowly raised her head. _Thank you. _

Islanzadi stayed where she stood as the others filed back into the crowd. When they were settled and standing, she smiled and spread her arms wide. "Let the celebration begin!"

As soon as she had spoken, dozens of tables surrounded the massive courtyard filed with tons of food and delightful treats that made Marie's mouth water. Mats were set on the rim as well, as the occasion called for enjoying to birth of life in which they'd lay on the ground instead of in chairs.

The elves immediately began to spread out in groups, talking, eating and laughing with one another, though a large percentage first went to Saphira, Oropher, Marie and Eragon.

A young girl who surprisingly looked to be in her teenaged years went first to Marie, of course, using the traditional elven greeting. "Lady Rider, I am envious that you have such a beautiful and powerful dragon in your midst and that you have such a handsome companion to look after you."

Marie's face flushed and it took her whole might not to look down or glance at Eragon who had his own line as well. The girl continued, a wicked smile spreading across her face. "My name is Tari. As you can see, I'm young…the third youngest in Ellesmera in fact. I am but 92."

Again, Marie was stunned. The girl's smile seemed to spread wider, even more wicked. "Anyways, I have been asked by Master Oromis to train with you in the art of archery. He told me you were…very poor at it and thought that even though I was still young, that I could do better."

Marie's face's color deepened now and she was forced to tear away from the young elf's eyes. She was embarrassing her.

Tari raised her voice and continued. "I'm sorry it must come to this. Lady Arya though you were completely hopeless-"

"Tari is it?"

Marie looked upward to see the elf looking away from her to her left. The voice continued. "Why don't you come and tell me all about yourself, as I have never seen an elf so young and talented before."

Marie twisted and looked to see Eragon beckoning to the elf who looked flustered for a moment and then angry but with a glance at the elves watching from behind her, she bit her lip and went to him.

Marie turned back and began speaking with the next elf, though her mind was not with her conversation. Her conscious flicked to her left and touched Eragon's. He flinched for a moment but when he recognized her touch, he relaxed and continued nodding his head as Tari was speaking to him.

_Thank you…for…that._

_She shouldn't have been speaking like that. If there weren't so many people around I would've given her a piece of my mind._

_You shouldn't. That would hold a long grudge._

_We'll live long enough to see it pass. _

_Eragon…_

_Yes?_

_I…nevermind. Do you know what that ceremony was about?_

_No…let me ask Tari. She seems to have taken to me…the little witch. _

Marie snickered causing the elf she was speaking to look at her questioning but Marie made up an excuse and went on speaking to the next elf, pulling away from Eragon.

It seemed like hours passed before Eragon Marie and the dragons were relieved from talking with the elves. Eragon stood and walked to Saphira's side. _How fare you?_

_I am tired of talking to elves…I seem to get tired quite easily nowadays. _

_Oromis said that the beginning of pregnancy, especially at your age, could cause fatigue until three months in…by my knowledge, you're still only one month pregnant._

_Which has me worried. I don't think we should be celebrating this early. Oromis told me that you can't be absolutely certain that the eggs are going to come out okay until three months into it. I could lose them-or one of their shells might break-_

_No Saphira, the eggs will be fine. I'm absolutely sure of it. _

_Are…you?_

_More than you know. I'm so proud that you, my fine beautiful dragon is going to be the one to bring back the dragons. They will be so beautiful, flying around everywhere. _

_Who will they mate with, I wonder?_

Eragon smiled, touching her. _Possibly one of the eggs held with Galbatorix. We will retrieve them Saphira, we will._

Saphira hummed and nudged him with her muzzle. _I know we will._

Eragon smiled and turned to look at Marie and saw her talking with Oropher, her face held in a loving gesture as she held Oropher's muzzle –as much of it as she could- in her hands. Eragon let a smile slip as he watched her until he saw Oropher's large eye flick towards him and almost right after Marie looked at him.

Eragon swiveled back to his dragon and found her watching him with amused eyes. _Stop looking at me._

_You are too adorable my little one. _

_No…I'm foolish. She thinks I like her again…_

_Don't you?_

_More than that Saphira…but…I can't let this get in the way of our duties. Remember?_

_Eragon…about that…I and Oropher need to have a talk with you too after this ceremony._

_Why not now?_

_Because, your duty is to the elves right now. At least show them you care about their hospitality and eat their food, _Saphira said with a dragony chuckle.

Eragon nodded grudgingly, glancing at Marie before heading to a table to fill his plate with fruits and vegetables. Eragon sighed as he moved to a mat and sat down to eat. The are was filled with talking and laughing elves, all happy and alive for the first time in a long time.

"Oh, Rider, may I grace you with my presence?"

Eragon's face fell flat and he looked up to see Tari grinning above him. Eragon gritted his teeth and waved an arm at her. "Sure."

Tari grinned and she plopped down in a less graceful manner next to him and leaned against him, staring up in his face. "Oh sweet, Rider. I am held in appeal with my mother."

"I can't imagine why," Eragon mumbled through a strawberry.

"Well, she and the others have been talking…they think that one of Saphira's eggs might hatch for me, since I am an elf far more gifted than the normal one," Tari said, closing her eyes with pride.

Eragon wanted to spit. Tari? Becoming a Rider? He could see no good coming from that. Especially when the terms came to Tari's ego. It already seemed to be inflating beyond belief.

Eragon decided to ask her some useful questions. "Tari, would you mind telling me what that song was about when the elves sang to Saphira?"

Tari nodded, eager to be the one informing the Rider. "You see, most dragons have painful ad harsh births, at least, that's what I've been told. So the elves started a tradition that when a Rider's dragon was to have eggs, that they were to sing a song that would express to the magic around us that we desired the eggs to come in safely. That was the part in the song where you felt the happiest. Where you danced fast and eager. The next part of the song told the magic of the world how mournful it would be to the elves if the eggs did not make it. That was the sad part where we all stood and cried."

Eragon nodded, remembering vaguely how he had held Marie. She hadn't seen him, but he had been crying as well. The song was so powerful. "Yes…go on."

"Well," Tari said, "When the Queen first created this song, it worked and it worked for ever. But only with the pact that the eggs in Saphira would be on our side. Which means, the next eggs won't be hatching for any of the Empire…"

Eragon raised his brows. "Really?"

"Yes…but that doesn't mean that the person can't change their means after becoming a Rider," Tari said, frowning.

Eragon frowned, automatically seeing how anything could still happen. With a sigh, he opened his mind and searched for Marie, after all, he had told her that he would tell her once he found out. He found her conscience on the other side of the party and her guard immediately flew up and daggers were thrown at his conscience when he touched her. Eragon threw up his shields too late and groaned, dropping his plate when her attack hit him. Eragon's back suddenly screamed angrily and Eragon keeled over completely, grasping his head.

AAAAAAAAA

Eragon blinked and realized that he was in his room. He opened his eyes and looked outside to see soft sunlight streaming in. he started and rose up to see Saphira at the bottom of his bed, her head dipped low and her eyes watching him, worried. Eragon touched her mind to see sad waves coming from her.

_What's wrong?_

_It wasn't a good night, after you collapsed from that attack Eragon. _

_What else went wrong? Don't tell me they stopped the celebration because of me._

_No…they stopped it because of Marie. She's sick._

Eragon sighed. _I thought so. She was really weak when we got back the other night. _He stood and threw on his everyday clothes. _How is she now?_

_Eragon…she's in a coma. She hasn't woken up since she collapsed. _Saphira said to him, her voice slow.

Eragon spun around. "What?"


	24. Chapter 24: In Your Arms

: ) _You'll like this one Jani._

Chapter 24: In Yours Arms

Nasuada sighed from a hard day's work and relaxed against her chair. The sewing that the Varden was doing was raising big money and they were almost ready to begin preparations to attack Uru'baen. That's what Nasuada wanted to do. She was sick of sitting around handling little problems like people stealing others' chickens. It was sickening and tedious.

Nasuada also had the heaving guilt of knowing that Marie was the heir to the Surdan thrown and that King Orrin had no knowledge of it. Nasuada could see the young man staring at the pictures of his older sisters very much throughout his time of work. He wanted to see Winifred, who by Nasuada had changed her name to Windle when she had moved to Tierm.

Nasuada remembered how upset Marie had been when Oropher had become part of the Empire. The Rider was probably just as alone and forlorn as the King was. Nasuada sighed…she wondered who else knew of this. She knew Nasuada couldn't have been the only one to have known.

Suddenly a knock came upon her door and without waiting for her to answer, Orrin stormed in, his fists clenched and a hooded traveler followed. "This man demands to speak with you…he has threatened death upon all of the soldiers if we did not let him in."

Nasuada stood immediately. "So you let him in anyway?" She rounded upon the intruder, her hand upon her knife. "Show your face and state your business before I kill you myself."

The person reached up and when he removed his hood, Nasuada gasped and Orrin almost fell over in surprise. "An elf!"

Nasuada, forced herself back into her leader stature though she was still entirely taken aback and couldn't remove her eyes from the elf's narrowed eyes, his pointed ears and his finely chiseled face. He was like a sculptor from the old legends. Perfect.

"I am Nokia to you, Lady Nasuada," the elf said dipping his head.

"And why have you come here?" Nasuada drawled, her eyes set on the tall elf. She was intimidated but would not show it.

"The Queen had me sent here on urgent news from Ellesmera…the dragon, Saphira, is pregnant. You are to send with me two representatives to go to Ellesmera and discuss with our leaders what is to become of the eggs," Nokia said.

"I don't believe it…" Nasuada breathed. Dragons were going to be born. There would be more Riders on the side of the Varden. It was almost too good to be true.

Nasuada nodded and sighed. "All right. I am going to send to you Trianna and Jormunder."

"Trianna? That magician from your Varden? Are you sure that is wise, my lady?" Orrin interceded.

Nasuada sighed. "No but I might lose her and the rest of them if I were to deny them passage. You will have to make them swear in the ancient language not to say a thing about what they see."

The elf nodded. "Send for them at once. We must leave by tomorrow night."

Nasuada gave her affirmative and sent for two messengers to retrieve Trianna and Jormunder. After that the elf was shown swiftly to his own quarters.

Orrin stayed in the room with Nasuada. "This is certainly news that will change the tides of battle..."

"Yes…yes it will," Nasuada said. She looked at Orrin and still hung the guilt of knowing that her childhood friend was the king's niece. Orrin would surely want to know who might gain his crown after his passing. And remembering Marie's face, the night she came to the Varden and her distress of not having Oropher at her side was enough for Nasuada to know that Marie would welcome the knowledge of having some living family left.

But Nasuada still left it alone. When the time was right she would tell Orrin about Marie. But now was not. They had just received word of the eggs…and they needed to take care of the most important matters first.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Eragon sat in a chair at the edge of Marie's bed, his face in his hands. Never in his life has he felt more pathetic. Oromis had tried everything to pull Marie out of the coma for the past two days but it was magically sealed by something and the female Rider would not wake. Because of this, Eragon was thrown back into training harder then ever. There was a possibility, Eragon knew, that Marie wouldn't wake up and the elves weren't taking any chances. Saphira was in a slump as well, since Marie effected Oropher through their connection and the dragon had remained in the same coma as her.

Now it was late and there was nothing Eragon could do. He was confused. He wanted to pray. He felt like praying in fact but the elves and the dwarfs had confused him about his beliefs and he felt worthless.

Somehow, Eragon had conjured up the idea that it was his fault that Marie was in a coma. Saphira had tried and tried coaxing him out of it but he wouldn't budge. Instead he spent his time in Marie's room when he could, hoping she would awaken.

Throughout the next few days, Eragon went from angry, to mournful to angry again. His demeanor changed and so did his eyes and attitude. Not even Arya's presence could bring him out of his slump.

Five days after Marie was in her coma, Saphira had enough. _Eragon, get up and out. Take a walk in Ellesmera now and top moping. I'm sure Marie would think you're acting like a little boy, crying and moping about like you are right now. _

_No…what does it matter anyway? She's gone._

Saphira suddenly roared and pounced on Eragon, shoving one clawed paw onto his chest and pinning him against the ground. _You imbecile. Stop being so selfish. Think about how this effects me. What if Oropher never awakens to see our children go on to be great warriors? What if he will never be by my side again. I will be sad Eragon, horribly sad. But I will get up and move on because that's who we are. We are Alagaesia's last hope right now. We can't sit here crying when two loved ones might not get up. This isn't what Oropher would have wanted. This isn't what Marie would've wanted. And you know it._

Eragon groaned, scowled and struggled beneath Saphira's heavy foot before prying himself out from under it and fleeing the room to walk beneath the trees of Alagaesia.

He sighed and looked around, stopping to glance up at the trees. Rays of morning sunshine were streaming through the leaves. Flies and beetles were zooming in and out of the petals, looking like fireflies with their wings reflecting off the heat and light.

Eragon sighed once again and walked Alagaesia, exploring it without really seeing it. Everything seemed dull to him. Though he passed over gorgeous streams and under blossoming trees that got there petals stuck in his hair, he didn't seem to really notice.

Troubles and moody much like a typical hormonal teenager, Eragon kicked at rocks as he walked.

"Shadeslayer…may I walk with you?" a voice called. Eragon looked up and was surprised to see a young elf there.

She smiled giddily at him and without waiting began to walk with him. "My name is Alatariel. Well, Ala for short…I assisted Lady Rider in her dressings on the day of the celebration of the eggs."

Eragon nodded his face in a tight grimace as he thought of Marie looking just like she was sleeping on her bed. Like the simplest touch could wake her up. But she wouldn't. Ala looked at him, concerned. "Eragon…you mustn't stress over this. Marie is…stubborn. She won't let any kind of magic keep her down for long. I know this and I have only known her for a day. Don't you?"

Eragon frowned and then nodded. Yes…Marie was strong. She had a hard time sticking up for herself when it was needed but eventually, she pulled through. That was the way she was. Eragon nodded at Ala and his eyes lightened and a smile was spread across his face.

Ala grinned at him. "It is good to see a smile upon your face once again, Shadeslayer."

Eragon looked down as they walked, still smiling. "You know, Ala? It feels good to smile."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Eragon?" Eragon looked up from where he was residing. He glanced at Oromis who was standing next to him. Marie lay in her bed, not moving, her chest only rising slightly up and down.

"Yes, Master?" Eragon managed to reply.

Oromis sighed. "I do not know what else to do. Has…there been any there time that Marie was sick? Something strange and not caused by…well an ordinary thing. We can only hope it was after she met you…"

Eragon sighed and closed his eyes. All he could remember was Marie being happy. Or angry and miserable in the case of the past few weeks. He grimaced. He himself hadn't helped with that. He thought hard. When had Marie been sick? By something that people usually didn't get sick by?

_She has a rare illness called Citsunbic…_

Eragon opened his eyes. "Citsunbic."

Oromis looked at him, a brow raised. "Citsunbic? The bond illness?"

Eragon nodded, looking hopeful. "Aye, Angela said she had it when she was separated from Oropher!"

Oromis thought for a moment and then sighed with relief. "Oh is that wonderful news…"

Eragon blinked. "She's still in a coma though…"

"Of course. It took her three days for her body to recuperate from the original illness, did it not?" Oromis questioned, walking to Marie's side.

Eragon nodded, standing to walk next to him. "Aye, it did."

"Then it shall take six for her to heal this time. Oropher and Marie are repairing their minds from when they were lost without one another. You see this happen rarely but it is what happens. She shall be awake tomorrow night, healthy and happy," Oromis said.

Eragon breathed out and felt as if the weight of the world was lifted off his shoulders. She was going to be okay…she was going to live. She was going to wake up.

A grin suddenly spread across his features and he pumped his fists into the air, giving a shout. He sighed and turned to Oromis, the smile still there. The elf master watched with amusement as his student couldn't hold still. Eragon suddenly laughed and dashed out the room.

_Saphira! She's going to be okay! Marie and Oropher are going to wake up! Saphira!_

AAAAAAAA

"_You shall obey me, do you hear? I shall find your true name and use you…" the man grinned wickedly down at Marie and she shook and cried out when he raised a hand. She screamed, panicked and then looked to the bright diamond ring on her left hand and pulled it off and grasped it between her palms. She screamed and everything went white._

_Marie opened her eyes a second later to find herself in a horrible battlefield. She recognized the Varden people on the opposite side and the Empire's soldiers rushing at them from her side. Everything was so vivid. She turned and looked at the sky, burning with fire. There, two dragons were flying. Marie stared at the larger one.. She knew it but couldn't place a name on it…she screamed, wanting to know the name._

_The dragons landed and a man came to her from the smaller dragon. His face, was familiar as well. "Let's go."_

_Marie's vision twisted and spun and suddenly she was in the battle again on a different side. The small dragon and the man were gone but the larger dragon was still there, only it was fighting a blue one. Marie watched them as their eyes were maddened in rage. Marie twisted as she heard a yell. She cried out as she saw another familiar face racing towards her, screaming, tears spilling down his face. A sword was raised over his head, alight with blue fire. It made the blade look blue as well but she couldn't be sure._

_Marie raised an arm to block the man from hitting her but he instead stopped and flinched. Everything went white. _

Marie shot up in her bed and screaming pain erupted. A calming voice called to her and she felt hands push her back down. Marie cried and screamed, confused. Where was she? What was going on? How'd she get here?

Marie felt wet heat spill on her forehead and a sudden voice rang out, clear as bells. Suddenly Marie felt calm and easy and she relaxed. A nice easy sleep resided over her and everything took a calm aura.

AAAAAAAA

"Why can't I go in?" Eragon yelled, pounding again on the bedroom door.

"Because Oromis said she is really weak, Eragon! And that she can't remember who she is at the moment. She's exhausted and something like you going in and hugging her might cause her more trauma," Arya exclaimed.

Eragon scowled and grasped the door again, breathing words in the ancient language to lift the spell that Oromis and Lifaen had put on the door a few hours ago. But the two elves together outmatched any skill the young Rider possessed. They were just as determined to keep him away from her as he was to get to her.

"She'll remember me!" Eragon insisted, giving the door one final punch before collapsing against the wall.

Arya sighed as she looked at him. A pang of something she had never felt before hit her when she watched Eragon fight so hard to get to Marie. Arya can't imagine that he feels nothing more than love for Marie, seeing him fight like this. And that caused the pang to go deeper. But Arya insisted-no refused to let anyone know she was feeling such a pang. It was foolish and immature of her to feel such a thing and she was disgusted that she had allowed it to get out of hand when Eragon had returned.

Inside the room Oromis was sitting quietly next to Marie. "Your memory should return within the hour. You'll be okay then."

"I…suppose I should thank you then…for whatever you did to help me," Marie said, cocking her head at Oromis. Her eyes drooped slightly and she yawned. "What…happened?"

"You're body just found the right time to heal, that's all," Oromis said.

Lifaen nodded from where he was standing next to the door, just in case. A soft pound came from the door and Marie started, looking at it. "What's outside?"

Lifaen scowled, glaring at the door. He went to it and breathed a few more words in the ancient language and no sound could be heard. "Nothing, Lady Rider. Just a lovesick child."

Marie smiled, then. Something was so familiar about the way Lifaen referred to "the lovesick child." She sighed and felt her head pound a little and suddenly she was struck by a voice.

_Marie, are you alright? _The voice said.

Marie blinked. She wasn't afraid. She actually felt it was quite normal to be hearing voices inside her head. _I…I'm fine…Oropher._

_You don't remember everything all the way do you? It was lucky I was able to leave. I don't know what you would've done to see a strange dragon in your room, _Oropher said,.

Marie suddenly felt warm vibrations in her head. Her mind relaxed a bit. _You are a dragon. _It was a statement; not a question.

_Yes…now rest. You shall remember everything when you wake, _Oropher commanded gently.

Marie complied without complaint and sighed. She pulled the blankets up around her and drifted into another sleep.

When she awakened she refused to open her eyes. She first had a wave of uncertainty-confusion. Where was she? Who was she? And then it all came back to her faster then she could imagine and she remembered. She yawned, wondering why she had ended up in bed.

She opened her eyes with an observation that maybe she had fallen asleep at the party and someone had brought her back. But then…who had touched her mind. It had been…Eragon.

"You're finally awake…"

Marie looked up to see his dancing eyes watching her from the end of the bed. He looked…anxious. "Eragon…are…you okay?"

Eragon gritted his teeth and looked away from her. "I'm…fine."

They were silent for a moment and then Marie sighed, wondering what he was doing here. Why he wasn't out on a walk with Arya. Eragon finally sighed and stood. "I know they said you received your memory again…but you really don't know what happened to you, do you?"

"What…what do you mean?" Marie asked, suddenly confused.

Eragon's face was tight and still rather anxious but his voice was steady. "Marie, you fainted…but more then that. You fell into a coma. For six days…"

"_What?"_ Marie demanded. She blinked and a hand went to her forehead. She had been asleep for six days? And couldn't even remember it? She remembered the strange dream but…nothing else.

"Marie…I was so…I…"

Marie looked at him. He looked miserable. Awful. It was then she could see the deep bags under his brown eyes. It was then she could see his sunken cheeks and his matted hair. He had been this miserable because of her.

"Eragon…"

"I was worried," he finally managed to say. He turned around, facing the door. "Marie…I was thinking a lot…these days…I thought about how you could've never woken up. And…and how you could've died so many times before. I thought about that day in the Varden when my arrow could've killed you for the sake of the Varden…"

He turned to her. "And then I remembered the day Arya shot that bird on the way here…she shot it to put it out of it's misery…"

Marie watched him, her eyes widening with every word. Eragon closed his, his brows furrowed. "I…can never ever think about you…dying anymore."

"But…we…we talked about this," Marie said, her voice at a whisper. "We talked about how we couldn't do this."

"And we were wrong and stupid," Eragon said, his voice flat. "When are we ever going to have the chance, Marie? When we overthrow Galbatorix? When Alagaesia has finally come to peace? There will never be the right time, Marie. There will always be problems that we, the Riders have to solve. There will always be someone out there who wants us dead…"

"And…" Marie looked at him and her heart leapt as he slowly walked to the side of her bed. "Did you really think for one moment that I wouldn't come after you even now if you were captured?"

Marie could only stare at him. She could barely comprehend what he was saying. And then any thoughts of rejecting his statements were gone as his lips met hers full. Her eyes widened in shock and then they slid shut, caught in the moment. A hand went to her cheek and held her jaw to his and another slid through her hair. She found his neck and wrapped her weak arms around them.

They sat there together arms wrapped around one another, lips pressed in all the want and pain and hunger they had for each other. And eternity seemed to slip away before Marie lower her head so Eragon's lips were resting against her forehead and they sat there in silence.

"I…" Marie tried to say something but there were no words to how she could feel.

Eragon laughed then, his breath in her hair.

He sighed and pulled away so he was looking at her face. Marie smiled. He looked so much more alive, so much happier than he had moments before. A sudden knock at the door came and they yanked away from each other, blushing hard.

"C-come in!" Marie said, her voice quivering. She couldn't look at him.

Orik came in looking giddy. "I'm so happy you're okay, lass. You had this dwarf worried to shavin' his beard."

Marie laughed and let the dwarf walk to her other side and ruffle her hair. She smiled at him, obvious wonder dancing in her eyes. "No, Master Dwarf, I don't think we'd want that."

Orik smiled and chatted with them for a few more minutes when he glanced at the both of them with a raised brow. "Is something wrong with you two? You seem kind of fidgety."

Eragon and Marie looked at the dwarf fast and shook their heads swiftly. "No! No, of course not!"

"We're fine…"

"Yes…"

Orik looked at the both of them and then laughed suddenly. "I must've walked in on a fight!" He stood and headed for the door. "I should let you two work this out. Riders on the same side should be friends not foes."

When he left both Eragon and Marie sighed in relief and kept silent. Marie pulled her knees up against her. "We're going to have to figure out we can do this…since it's rather obvious that we aren't planning on telling anyone soon."

Eragon nodded and sat down on the bed beside her. "Agreed…"

"So…when is it okay-"

"Wait," Eragon said. He stood and walked to the door. With a few word sin the ancient language, the door was locked and silenced so no one could hear their voices. The Rider sighed and sat down again. "Okay…"

"When is it okay, then…for us…to…"

Marie looked away blushing and Eragon's lips quirked. "Probably times like now…when no one is around…"

Marie grinned as well and shook her head. "Not now…people are still coming to see me…"

Eragon sighed and shrugged. "All right. When do we plan on telling people? We have to tell Saphira and Oropher…I'm sure it'll slip through our minds somehow."

Marie mimicked his shrug. "I don't know. I've gotten to be pretty decent at keeping stuff from Oropher…especially when we fight."

"That's another thing we ought to talk about," Eragon said. He looked at her and smiled softly. "We tend to argue a lot don't we?"

"Yes…I don't think that can be helped though…we'll…just have to work through them," Marie sighed.

The two sat there with only the strange lights from the elven lamps alighting their faces. Marie stared at the back of Eragon's head…She shifted. It bothered her to e sitting alone with him at that very moment, not doing anything. What was he thinking? Was he regretting kissing her? She wasn't. She could still taste his lips against hers. She had never felt so alive and fiery as she did when her lips met his. It was even more powerful the second time because no longer did they reject one another. So Marie hoped.

"Maybe we should talk later…" Marie mumbled, shifting her body. Eragon moved around then and looked her in the eyes. She felt her heart leap as his danced with the same fire she had felt moments before. She felt the presence of his mind touch her gently and she welcomed him in eagerly.

_I think…_His voice caressed her mind like a gentle breeze. _That's a good idea._

_NOTHING HAPPENED...dirty people... _


	25. Chapter 25: No Lies

_Okay…so I pull a really corny scene in here, all right? But don't you think after all the angst these two have gone through and have yet to go through that they deserve some cute times:D_

Chapter 25: No Lies  


_Marie? It's time to wake up…_ A male voice whispered through Marie's head. She shifted in her bed, a warm smile on her face as she dreamed. She pushed the voice away, too happy with her dream to care for awaking.

_Marie…come on…_The voice nudged again gently.

"Not…not now, Eragon," Marie murmured, sighing again.

_Eragon? Why would you think I am Eragon? Marie, don't you remember me yet? _Marie shot up like a bullet, suddenly realizing who was speaking.

_Oropher! No…I remember…sorry…must've been a dream, _Marie said, her excuse plainly a lie. Oropher sent her hesitant, suspicious waves but he covered them up to.

_I'm supposed to let you know that you need to go down to the archery range. Oromis says that he knows you're weak but time is of the essence and you need to keep up your training. Since you'll have slight periods of memory for about a week until you're fully healed, you are to train physically with Lady Tari and Alatariel. _Oropher said, his instructions flat and resound for some reason.

Marie's attitude flattened as well and brightened then too. She had forgotten all about Tari…though whether it was from her illness or not is debatable. Her slight happiness came from working with Alatariel. She knew that meeting the elf lady couldn't have been for nothing and now to be working with an elf that seemed almost…dare she say it, human, was exciting.

However, the female Rider had just been instructed to go to the archery range and if Marie remembered correctly, that was exactly what Tari had been so "eager" to teach her.

_All right then… _Marie said to Oropher.

Oropher gave a grunt and then the dragon's attention had left her. Marie frowned. When had they become so distant? Marie knew their bond was the closest the world could ever create…so why is it that she barely spoke with her own dragon?

This idea made her suddenly feel very alone and Marie sighed and got dressed. She seemed to feel less discomforted as she pulled on breeches, a tunic and boots. The dresses had been rather comfortable but something about this wear made Marie feel safe…and at home. She strapped Brom's old trusty blade to her hip and pulled on her gloves. There was no need to wear them while she was there but she still found comfort in wearing them.

She made her way outside, absently wondering where Eragon might be. After wandering around for a few moments, she sighed and realized that she hadn't taken a look around Ellesmera as she should have. Now she was lost and left to wander around.

"Why is it that I always seem to find you when you are lost, milady?" Marie turned around, a haughty grin on her face as Lifaen's dancing eyes met hers.

"I do not know the reason for that, Master Elf but it's oh so convenient," Marie said.

Lifaen laughed richly and held an arm out to her. "May I escort you to wherever you'd like?"

Marie was about to eagerly take his arm when the picture of Eragon's jealous face entered her mind and she faltered and shook her head. "I better not…maybe just directions?"

Lifaen looked at her for a moment, puzzled by her behavior and then a knowing smile spread across his face and he nodded. "Well then, I'll be happy to oblige with what I can give you."

Marie nodded and headed off into the direction of the archery, a scowl on her face. Her scowl was matched by that of Tari, who was standing in the middle of the empty range, her arm held firmly by the same snide-looking elf who had been standing amongst the people during the ceremony.

Marie stepped up to them, looking hesitantly up at the tall male elf. He was frowning at her, a brow raised in disgust. And yet, his disdain for being there didn't seemed directed entirely at her. After performing the motions, the elf introduced himself.

"I'm Vanir and I believe you have already met Tari," he said, saying Tari's name with a slight.

Marie nodded, glancing stiffly at the girl. "Yes, I have. And may I help you with something? I believe Tari was going to teach me…"

Vanir nodded and thrust the young elf forward. She crossed her arms and looked away, not looking at Marie or Vanir. Vanir scowled and muttered angrily, _"Tari."_

Tari shot him a glare and sighed. She grunted and muttered something.

Marie looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"Ir srmy," she muttered louder.

"Come again?"

"I'M SORRY!" Tari shouted and then spun around to face Vanir. "Are you happy you-you-UGH!"

A viscous smirk rose up on his lips. "Yes. I'm satisfied."

He walked to Marie and bowed to her. "Lady Rider. It was a pleasure."

And then he turned and sauntered off. Marie's lip quirked. He was…different. She looked back down at Tari and frowned. "So…where do we start?"

Tari gritted her teeth and balled her fists up. "Just because Vanir said I have to be nice to you doesn't mean I will. You're a human. A rotten scum of a human. At least Eragon is a male. At least Eragon can actually fight. But you…you're disgusting and will never be able to help the elves out. Why they are even depending on you is beyond me. Eragon is much more powerful then you are!"

Marie's rage peaked then. "You little witch! I've had it with you insulting me in front of everyone! What did I do to you anyway? It's because I'm a female, right? Females are just as powerful as males. Look at the elven females-"

"Elves are especial because they are the ones that first created the bond between Riders and dragons. Humans are just a waste of time and effort. Women especially have no traits worth liking at all."

Tari spun around then and without a word, stormed off. Marie was left their mouth agape. She was infuriated and raged all at once by this short spat between her and the elf but what the elf had said had pricked a tender spot. She was a human girl. The least likely to be of any help with the people or the elves. She was a hopeless, lost cause.

She sighed and went to a tree and sat down at its base, cupping her cheeks within her hands. A frown was set on her face as she thought long and hard. She watched as the sky rose from morning until noon before her stomach gave a growl to let her know that she needed food.

Marie sighed but did not stand. Butterflies circled the grassy field and light danced off the grass. Was she supposed to be a Rider? That question hadn't bothered her since Oropher had returned. Now it had entered her mind once more. Why was this little elf quirking her nature so? She was an elf far older then Marie herself and yet she seemed so childish…so young. Even so Marie was…hurt, offended…what was she?

"Marie?" Marie sat up to see Eragon striding towards her, looking tired but happy.

Marie smiled lightly, almost giddily back up at him as he stopped in front of her. He glanced around. "Where's Tari?"

Marie's face fell. "She's…she left."

"Well, did you have your lesson already?" Eragon asked, taken aback.

"It was cut to a maximum of five minutes," Marie replied flatly. "I'm not worthy enough to be trained by an elf."

Eragon winced, catching the thick, black humor. He sat down next to her. "Well…Oromis sent me here to see if you needed any help. He knew she's troublesome to be around sometimes…"

Marie smiled at him. "Will you help me a bit?"

Eragon grinned and then looked around. He leaned in to kiss her but she raised her fingers to his lips and he opened his eyes to see her panicked face. "What?"

"Someone might see us."

"Let them," Eragon said, brushing her hand away but she stood then and he looked up at her, confused.

"We can't be caught…" Marie said, frowning.

Oropher touched her mind then, quick and fast. _Marie, what's wrong? You're distressed…_

_I'm fine Oropher…just…arguing with Eragon, that's all, _Marie replied, sounding light though Oropher still felt miserable waves.

_Why? I thought you two were getting along now?_

_I…I uh…_

_What's going on?_

_Nothing…I need to get back to my lesson, Oropher and you should do the same, _Marie said and she cut off the connection so they could only feel each other there and not speak to one another.

Eragon had been silent but now that she had turned her attention back to him he looked irritated. "Marie, no one is training here…the place has been cleared out for your training. We can't be seen."

"What if Tari comes back?"

"Then…I'll…I'll keep my mind open…like Oromis has been teaching us to do. I'll search for her presence and make sure she isn't coming," Eragon said.

"So you can touch minds with that worthless creature?" Marie snarled. "I don't think so. Besides she's an elf. She'll see right through you."

Eragon groaned and stood. "Fine, fine…not now then. Let's get you started on that bow."

Marie frowned, slightly guilty that she had to stop this. Watching Eragon's lips twist into a scowl as he went for the bow made her itch. She looked away and reminded herself that they weren't supposed to have relationships. The dragons would have a fit.

Eragon grabbed a bow began teaching her how to string and knock it. It only took moments to cover and Marie felt like she was ready to move on. Eragon nodded and then stood and knocked an arrow, aiming for a target forty meters away.

"Keep your eyes just above the tip of the arrow, to see where it's going to go. Pull back tight but not too hard and when you have it, let go," Eragon said, letting the arrow loose with a whir. Marie watched in appreciative awe as the arrow sunk into the bullseye.

He handed her the bow and arrow and made her take a stance. He laughed then. "Your arms are too low, Marie. And you're going to hurt yourself with that finger posture."

Marie felt heat rise to her cheeks as Eragon stepped behind her and put a hand on her arm, lowering it. His other hand went to the one on the bow and laid over them, correcting them. She was still very unaccustomed to being so close to him.

"Now," he said softly in her ear. "Eye the target and when you feel it is directly on the bullseye, release."

Shivers were sent spiraling down Marie's back as she searched for the bullseye. Once found, she barely had time to release before Eragon had turned her around and was kissing her sweetly on the lips. Marie didn't protest. How could she when she was so weakened and inarticulate at that moment. Eragon had power over her like no other creature in the world did. And it was almost frightening.

"Marie, are you there?" a feminine voice sounded from the far side of the range. Marie tore herself away from Eragon swiftly and he spun around, clenching his fists, letting himself emit a low curse.

Marie sighed. "I told you someone would come…"

Eragon just grunted in reply and muttered. "I will see you at dinner."

With that he strode away and Ala came striding in, a sword on her hip. The elf stopped in front of Marie but the Rider saw Ala's eyes drift behind her. "Was Shadeslayer just here? Am I interrupting a lesson?"

Marie wanted to laugh scornfully then. If meeting lips with Eragon was a class she would be the first one there. However it was a dangerous secret and she shook her head. "Not a lesson. We were just having a disagreement on archery."

Ala nodded and then suddenly her bubbly energy seemed to return. "Well then, malady, shall we begin?"

Marie nodded eagerly and unsheathed her sword. She set the proper spell over it as did Ala and then they head off for a section out of the way of archery.

"I'm a little rusty at this so…" Ala said, sounding meek and giggling a little as they both stood in combat mode.

Marie merely and nodded and then with a cry she leapt forward, skimming her sword against the ground for an uppercut. All of her fury and irritation over Eragon seemed to spill with a single mad attacked and Marie expected it to land.

Marie grunted in surprise then as her sword was stopped mid-blow. Sparks flew as if in slow motion from the females' blades as they locked eyes, one in absolute surprise and the other with a bright, cocky grin.

Before Marie had time to move, she was on the floor in a heap. She got to her feet swiftly and held her sword ready, still gaping at Ala. _"Rusty?"_

"Yes…I haven't practiced in a long while," Ala said and then laughed. Marie was so stunned by the elf's upbrupt laughter that when Ala suddenly charged she was barely able to block.

Marie groaned and pressed her free hand against the blade, pushing Ala back. She raised her blade for a slice above when suddenly she was overcome with nausea and she forgot where she was. Ala's pommel collided with the bewildered Rider's stomach and she was sent hurtling backwards.

Ala started with surprise and was at Marie's side in seconds. "Are you all right, Lady Rider?"

"I…what? Who are you?"

Ala looked alarmed and then nodded, as if remembering something. Marie suddenly became aware that her stomach was throbbing and that Ala had a sword in her hand. Marie started to her feet. "You tried to kill me!"

"No, Marie!" Ala exclaimed. She touched her own blade to show that her hand stopped about three centimeters before touching the metal. "See? It's protected."

Marie glared at her. "Liar!" She held her sword ready and charged. Ala held up hers easily and swung Marie to the ground with a flick of her wrist. The elf had been holding back.

Marie grasped her head. It was stinging and twisting around. Memories were jumbled together and causing her to feel sick. She remembered that she had been fighting then and held up her hand. Her tongue was about to utter a spell that would case Ala to go flying back when a more powerful magic force pounded on her and she was knocked unconscious.

Ala looked up in surprise to see Lifaen and Eragon striding forward. Ala bowed deeply to both. "I didn't know what to do. This memory loss of hers is going to get someone hurt."

"You would've been," Lifaen said softly, bending down to check Marie. "She still has some side effects of the healing process. Her magic is effected by it especially. It'll cause it to be extremely powerful at times and extremely weak at others…at least until the effects wear off in about two weeks' time."

"How did you know something was wrong?" Ala questioned.

Eragon shifted uncomfortably next to Lifaen and the elf sighed. "Eragon came and found me and wanted to know whether I'd like to spar with him or not. So we came and saw Marie in this state."

Ala looked intently at Eragon who widened his eyes at her and looked away. She frowned then, trying to understand what had just happened.

Eragon bent down by Marie, any anger he had before changed to concern. "Will she be alright?"

"She will be fine," Lifaen said. "A little fatigued but nothing wrong. Another memory loss like this one should arise again sometime tomorrow so be aware. I will awaken her now."

Lifaen whispered a few words in the ancient language and Marie shot up in panic. She spun around, looking at everyone in confusion. "What…what are you doing here?"

Eragon backed stood, his face blanking stubbornly. He was still upset. "Just your little side effects causing problems, that's all."

Marie's brows met in confusion and then realization hit her. "I must've had a…did I hurt anyone?"

"Not a chance, malady," Ala broke in cheerily before Eragon could drop another snide comment. "You were just a little confused at why you were laying ion a heap on the ground…"

Marie frowned again. "Why _am _I on the ground?"

Lifaen smiled up at Alatariel. "You just experienced one of the many talents, Lady Ala posses. That's all."

Marie nodded and sighed. She was about to stand when a thundering gust caused Eragon to fall down next to her and Lifaen and Ala to shield their eyes. They looked up in alarm to see Oropher roaring and sweeping downwards. He landed in the middle of an archery range, which split into billions of pieces from his tail hitting it. He charged over, a snarl on his lips and the elves leaped out of the way as he bent over Marie.

"Oropher!" Marie shouted in surprise as Oropher's golden eyes flicked around warily at the people and at Eragon who hadn't budged from Marie's side.

_I sensed confusion! Pain! Anger! What happened? Are you hurt? Did HE hurt you? I'll bite his head off-_

"_Oropher!" _Marie shouted with her mind and mouth as he knocked Eragon backwards with a flick of his claw and pinned him to the dirt. Eragon didn't try to escape tough nor did he get angry. He merely let the dragon pin him.

Oropher stopped and looked at her, his golden eyes filled with agony and worry. He ever so slowly backed away from Eragon. Marie's breath came out short and a few tears slid down her cheeks. She stood and went and touched Oropher's snout and hugged him.

Eragon sat up slowly and looked at both Marie and Oropher. Both blinked or nodded in some affirmation that cast bewilderment between the elves. Eragon nodded, his face grim and tight and he stood and left without a word. Marie stayed and sat by Oropher's head, touching his side and apparently conversing with him through their own telepathy.

Lifaen and Ala stood then and backed slowly away until they were standing just outside the clearing. Neither move nor spoke then.

Ala could barely whisper. "I didn't…did you…?"

"No…" Lifaen said quietly. He watched Marie with fond eyes. "And I don't think we ever will. They are of a different world then we and something like what just happened…can't be explained. I think though…Marie and Oropher have appeared to really reunite then…something must've happened. As for Eragon…I think he's coming to a grim conclusion to Oropher is first no matter what he does or where he lies with Marie. There are definitely much more deeper things going on between all of them…but we can never be a part of it."

Ala sighed. "I…is it wrong to want to?"

"No," Lifaen replied. "I do…and I think anyone who comes in contact with these two Riders and their dragons. They want to take part in whatever special happening is going on…they want to be in the big picture. However we will never be unless we become connected to one of those amazing creatures and even then, we wouldn't have started where Eragon and Marie had came from."

Ala nodded and sighed and then turned to walk away. "Thank you, Lifaen…though I do not completely understand what just happened…I know a little. Though I think if we knew them better…maybe we would've understood as well."

"Yes…" Lifaen said as silently with the magic of elven feet Ala slipped away. "Yes…we might've…"

MMMMMMMMMMMMMM

_How are you feeling?_

_Like I could fly for miles and miles…the lesson was easy and short today…Oropher fled. What happened, young one?_

_Marie and Oropher have returned to one another's sides…their quarrel has ended._

_Not with them…with you. You seem…changed, Eragon._

_I think I have a little…and I don't know why._

_We'll understand it…in time…_

_Time…I hate it…I hate all of it…it is time that has cursed us with waiting for our battle against Galbatorix. I want to be prepared Saphira…but I want to end it…to move and live a nice healthy life like I wanted to…_

_A quiet life sounds nice…but for now we are tied…is there something you aren't telling me?_

…

_Eragon?_

_Nothing…there is nothing I'm not telling you…_

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A slight breeze picked up around Marie from where she sat on her balcony. Oropher was resting beside her, both content and loving, as if they had just met once more. But Marie's mind was open enough to her dragon so that Oropher finally turned one large golden eye to look at her in questioning.

_What is it?_

_I..can't say._

The dragon lifted his head at her then. _Why not? Hadn't we just agreed not to fight anymore? That means we shouldn't keep anything from one another. Nothing at all._

_I know! _Marie snapped. _It's…complicated. Leave me for a few hours….then I will speak…_

_Why can't you speak now? Why must you think? What is it? _Oropher demanded, though rising to his feet nevertheless.

_Please! _Marie snapped, frustrated. She stared at in, her face twisted in the agony of keeping such an intimate secret from her most trusted companion. Oropher's face relaxed and he dipped his head. Another unspeakable communication had passed between them and he went to the edge and dropped out of the tree.

Marie swiftly broke from his contact and reached out to the world, searching for the one person who could relieve her from this problem. When she found him she touched him immediately and found that he let her in with ease, only his presence was connected to another's.

_Marie? _Saphira asked in surprise. _Is there something you wanted?_

_Yes…What's going on? _Eragon questioned. He pulsed worried symptoms to her and only her and she relieved him.

_Saphira…if you don't mind…I need to speak with Eragon…alone and in person…_ Marie said, slowly. Her heart beat hard against her chest. What would the dragon say? Would she figure it out right then and there and force Eragon and Marie apart? What would happen?

_Okay then… _Saphira said and Eragon and Marie felt the dragon slip away.

_What's going on? _Eragon asked the second the dragon was gone.

_I need to talk to you…come to my room…please, try not to be seen by Oropher, _Marie begged.

_Okay then…is something the matter? _

Marie sighed. _Just come…_

_I'm there._

The door opened then and Eragon came rushing in. Marie barely had time to stand before he had his arms wrapped around her and his lips locked with hers. Marie had trouble then in trying to remember why exactly she had called him. When it finally came back to her, slowly and hard, Marie pushed him reluctantly back.

Eragon looked at her, his eyes dancing. "You seem fine to me…"

Marie smiled but then sighed. "We…have to tell the dragons…"

Eragon looked at her, surprised for a moment and then he nodded and sat on her bed. "Okay…how…when…and what are we going to possibly tell them…to get them to listen to us?"

"I…don't know…the truth for starters…"

"That'll do a lot of good. You remember what they said. They'll make me start permanently training with Lifaen if we started something. We wouldn't be able to see each other…not unless we fought in battle with one another…"

"We have to try…I already told Oropher I was hiding something…though I think he knew something was wrong long before."

Eragon winced and nodded then. "Aye…I do believe Saphira knows something is wrong too."

"So…what choice do we have?"

"I…don't know."

Eragon sighed and leaned back against the pillows. "Marie…what do you think is in store for us…in the future? How will the battle turn out? What will we do?"

Marie shifted onto the bed herself and lay against him. "I…I don't know. I don't know if I will be ready when the time to fight comes. We've been practicing…and learning magic…but…if Galbatorix is the master everyone claims him to be…how is it possible that we can defeat him?"

Eragon frowned. "I know…there seems to be a lot resting on the Riders…"

"We are hope…"

"And yet…we can still fail," Eragon said. He thought of Saphira and Roran and Gareth and Brom. How the people he cared for most needed to be saved and the people that had died needed to be avenged. It was not just the weight of the Alagaesian people that pressured he and Marie…but the weight of their own needs and duties. Promises that they will forever strive to keep before they ever became Riders.

Marie sat up and crossed her legs. "I…long to see Murtagh again."

Eragon nodded and the pained memories of the friend he had gotten close to. Murtagh had even been close enough to be called his brother. The way he had been taken was so sudden and fast that it was taking the Riders even now to comprehend it.

"He would've…he would've known what to do at a time like this," Marie muttered.

Eragon's lips tightened. "He would've made the better Rider."

Marie looked at him, stunned for a moment. Eragon avoided her eyes. "He would've. He is the son of a Rider…evil or not…Morzan was a Rider. And Murtagh had the blood in him to do so…I wonder if Saphira might've chosen him if she had been exposed to him earlier."

Marie's surprised expression changed to angry. "Don't say that! Murtagh would've been a great Rider, you're right. But you…Saphira could've chosen Murtagh for all that time he lived in Uru'baen. But she didn't…she chose you. Just earlier you were lecturing me about doubting my position…now you say this."

Eragon shifted on his side, away from her. She raised her brows and then forced his shoulder down so she was leaning over him. "Brom said so himself…that the eggs only hatch in the presence of their Rider. That's why Oropher hatched for me and Saphira for you. Because we are their Riders…"

Eragon stared into her eyes and then closed his. "I know…I…know. I just can't help feeling like the world is always on our shoulders. That someone more prepared to take such a challenge is out there and that really…this was a mistake. And now this has happened…where I can barely find time in the world to enjoy peace…to enjoy being with you or Saphira…all because I am burdened."

Marie nodded and backed off him. "I…understand."

"You…are the only one I'd believe when you say that," Eragon replied and then he leaned up and ran a hand across her cheek.

Marie sighed and brought up a knee against her chest. "Maybe we would not be so burdened if we tell the dragons…now."

Eragon nodded and closed his eyes. "Alright. I'll call Saphira and tell her to get Oropher and have them meet us in the glade by Oromis's creek."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Minutes later, two large dragons, one beautiful sapphire female and the other a gold and pearly sheen walked into the glade that was spoken about and lied down. The gold and white one snaked his head over and nuzzled the sapphire one, a large humming nose rising from his throat.

_Do you know what this is about? _Oropher said.

_I think…I have a clue…_ Saphira replied.

_They're going to confront us about it aren't they?_

_Aye…I believe they are._

_And your feelings are the same as my own?_

_Yes, if you feel what I think you feel…_

_Good._

The sound of feet coming towards them turned to dragons away from each other to look towards the trees surrounding the glade. The sun was slowly beginning to set and was casting long shadows across the glade. Fireflies began to dance about and weave between the blades of grass.

Then the owners of the footsteps stepped out of the forest, their hands linked. Saphira and Oropher showed no surprise as Eragon and Marie walked forward, heads held high and faces set. They showed no care to Marie's hand firmly grasped in Eragon's.

The two Riders stopped in front of their dragons and glanced at one another, longingly and worriedly before turning their main focus at the task at hand.

_Saphira…Oropher…we have something we'd like to share with the both of you, _Marie said.

Eragon nodded in agreement and both looked at the dragons. Oropher and Saphira sat politely, waiting for them to continue.

_We… _Marie trailed off and looked down, hesitant. She bit her lip, unable to continue. She was too afraid to take the chance.

"I am courting Marie," Eragon said aloud. Marie looked at him fast and in amazement. Eragon continued, not looking at her. "We were first just lovers but…I think that when the time is right I can give her a real ring…for a proper engagement."

Marie felt her knees weaken as she stared at Eragon, whose gorgeous face hadn't turned from staring the dragons boldly in the eyes.

Oropher snorted then and a low growl rumbled in his throat. _What makes you think…boy, that you can just take Marie's hand in marriage like that…without consulting me, first?_

Eragon winced when Oropher practically spat the word "boy" at him but continued. "We knew you dragons would not accept. When we had begged to be together before…when we had tried to do something before…you made it clear you would separate us if we started something and-"

"We've been thinking a lot about what's been going on and what is to come," Marie broke in. Eragon turned and looked at her and she let a small smile slip his way before turning back to the dragons. "And we've decided that no time would be right to start a relationship. We'll always be burdened, there will always be war and there will always be fighting. And just recently…when Eragon thought I was going to die, we realized that one of us really could die unexpectedly and we would've never had to chance to be together."

"And so we've decided that now is as good a time as ever…" Eragon said.

Marie nodded and looked back down. She could feel Oropher's strange angry pulsing and his eyes resting on her. Saphira's eyes were set on them both as well and nothing was said for the longest time.

_Alright then, _Oropher said.

Marie blinked and looked up, too stunned to register what he had said. "What?"

Oropher looked at Saphira, his expression smug. _Alright then. _

"What…are you saying?" Eragon asked slowly.

The dragons exchanged looks again looking very pleased with themselves and then looked down at the two Riders. Saphira spoke, her voice ringing with pride. _We knew this was coming since before the celebration of my eggs. We saw it when I and Eragon returned to Ellesmera because of my sickness. _

_And…we knew there was nothing we would be able to do to stop it, _Oropher said.

Saphira nodded. Y_ou see? After it had been announced that I was pregnant…Oropher and I decided that it would be alright for us to show our feelings. We knew that we would be forgiven._

_But then…we also knew that with Saphira and I getting so close…that it would be harder for you two to keep apart. You two have done such a fine job keeping yourselves from it for so long. It was only a matter of time before you went behind our backs,_ Oropher said.

Marie began to tremble then as tears of joy were streaming down her cheeks. She cried out and threw her arms around Oropher's neck and laid kisses across his snout. The dragon nuzzled her lovingly.

He spoke to her then and only her. _I was angry with you because I wanted you to trust me…I am your dragon, my girl and the only way we can bond is if we can trust each other with every and all things._

_I'm sorry…you have no idea how uncomfortable it was for me to keep this from you,_ Marie breathed, closing her eyes against him.

Eragon watched with unspeakable joy as Marie went to Oropher and embraced him. He turned to Saphira and went to the side of her beautiful face to touch her cheek. _I thank you so much Saphira…but I don't understand still. Why?_

_Didn't our explanation serve as a good enough reason?_ Saphira asked, though there was no surprise in her beautiful chiming voice.

_I understand that…but I don't understand Oropher. Just before…when we were explaining…he sounded almost entirely against it,_ Eragon said.

Y_ou forget that Oropher is like Marie's older brother. They are close that Marie has probably shared her feelings about you since the first moment he hatched. He was testing you Eragon. It is hard for him to let Marie move on and find comfort with another male. Especially when she searches for protection...she usually goes to him. I am okay with you moving on...I have fallen in love and therefore know exactly how you feel. But Oropher...wants to make sure that you're going to protect her,_ Saphira said. She and her Rider both turned to look at their companions then and Saphira gave a dragony chuckle. _Whether she wants the help or not._

_I think…I do sort of understand…and it ties in…on how he reacted earlier…in the archery range, doesn't it?_ Eragon questioned.

Saphira lowered her head to look at Eragon with one big sapphire eyes. _I think it does…_

Eragon smiled at Saphira then and then stepped away from her. He watched as Marie nodded at Oropher after every few moments. Sometimes her face would look serious and then she'd chuckle and her beautiful smile would light up her grim face.

When she was done talking she turned to him and her smile got wider. Without waiting for permission she raced up to him and leapt into his arms then. He laughed and they ended up on the ground in a heap and rolled in the grass.

Marie giggled and sat up next to him and he touched her cheek. Fireflies hovered and danced around their faces, casting a soft glow on their cheeks. Their eyes shone in the twilight and for the first time since they got to Ellesmera, both were incandescently happy. _You know…I'm glad it turned out this way…_

_Me too…_Marie replied, raising a hand to touch Eragon's own. _We can finally be together…no lies._

_No lies…_Eragon repeated. He smiled then and leaned forward to lay his lips upon hers. _I like the sound of that._


	26. Chapter 26: Swiftblade

_Hurray for antagonists!!!!_

_This is my Christmas gift to you all!  I'm off to my grandma's for today and will be home some time tonight. I hope you guys enjoy this chappie!!!_

Chapter 26: Swiftblade

After a week or so, Marie's memory losses became less and less and she was allowed to continue training with Oromis and Eragon. Oromis's lessons were quickly becoming harder and more time consuming. The elf seemed to be taking much time into making certain that the Riders were on their toes and alert.

Now that the dragons knew about their relationship, Eragon and Marie felt a little more relaxed to spend quality time together. Their alone times soon became how they used to be when they had been the best of friends. Besides their more intimate times, they still even argued occasionally but were quick to make up. However relaxed they could be, there would always be tension. After rejoicing about the dragons knowing, Oropher and Saphira had been quick to advise the fact that they were not allowed to show their relationship to anyone else. They made it clear that a lot of disrespect and anger could arise from such a match when they were supposed to be concentrating on their training.

They _were_ concentrating though. Marie still had to learn archery from Tari and was still doing swordplay with Ala. Her sparring sessions had become something she was looking forward to everyday as Ala still had that almost human feel about her. The elf was spunky and giddy and was always eager to chat. Marie longed to tell her friend about her relationship with Eragon-to have someone other than the dragons who knew- but she resisted the temptation and kept her mouth shut. Her archery lessons were becoming increasingly harder though. Tari was impatient and angry. She no longer spoke insults outright to Marie anymore but instead was quite frank and was quick to point out mistakes. It was driving Marie up the wall. Even when the lessons became every other day, so she continue lessons with Eragon and Oromis, she was beginning to get frustrated.

Not only did Marie and Eragon have to deal with the training, but in a few days two representatives from the Varden were supposed to be coming to council with the elves and Riders about what should be done with the eggs and when they were going to do it. They had already received word that the representatives were people Marie and Eragon were familiar with: Jormunder and…Trianna. Needless to say, Marie became very stiff anytime the subject of Trianna was brought up. However, her worry was only slight as she had the ultimate faith in Eragon. For the past few days he had been very good in refraining himself from any light conversation with Arya. What impressed the female Rider even more was that she hadn't requested it.

It was then during the middle of the second week since speaking to the dragons that Eragon walked with Marie to the training grounds with Saphira and Oropher.

"Why come you are coming? Don't you spar with Oromis?" Marie questioned to Eragon, confused as they walked together.

"I used to," Eragon said. He frowned. "Oromis…hasn't been doing so good lately."

_What about you two? _Marie asked, directing the question at the dragons.

_We came to see whom Eragon will be fighting. We've both seen Ala, but we don't know who Eragon will spar, _Saphira replied simply. _We'll go with the both of you after your training to finish up lessons with Oromis._

Marie nodded then, understanding. The four continued in peace until they got to the training grounds where they met up with Ala and the elf Eragon was to train with from now on.

Marie blinked for a minute and they all did the elven greeting gesture. Then she smiled broadly and said, "Vanir-finiarel. Pleasure seeing you again."

Vanir just smirked at her. "It's good to see you doing well, Lady Rider."

Eragon's eyes flicked from The tall black-haired elf standing before him to Marie in confusion. He looked to her. "You know him?"

Marie nodded and smiled at Eragon. "Yes. He helped straighten Tari out for me."

Eragon nodded and went back to watching the elf who seemed to be ignoring Eragon completely. Instead he went to the dragons and spoke to them.

"Did Oromis send you, Vanir?" Eragon questioned.

"Oropher…what a powerful name. I'm sure you live up to it, Master Brightscales," Vanir said to Oropher. Vanir then turned and complimented Saphira as well.

Only then did the elf turn to Eragon disdainfully and say, "I will show you where you may practice with your blade."

As Vanir turned and strutted away easily from Eragon without waiting for a reply, Eragon turned to Marie incredulous. She gave him a helpless look and touched his mind. _He's not so bad when you get to know him._

_So you know him that well? _Eragon couldn't help snapping.

_No! _Marie replied in surprise. _I just know he can be a little curt when you first meet him. What's wrong with you? You seem really tired._

_I'm fine, _Eragon said, his voice softening a little bit. He followed Vanir and cut his connection off with Marie, as not to disrupt her lesson with his own angry thoughts and feelings.

Marie watched him go with Vanir with an exasperated sigh and turned to Ala. "Is he going to be alright with Vanir?"

Ala shrugged. "I have no idea. Vanir isn't too fond of humans…Just the fact that there are two human Riders irks him. I guess that might be why he's so rude to Eragon."

"He didn't act like this when I met him…and at least he acknowledged me," Marie replied, shaking her head a little.

Ala tilted her head to one side, her blue eyes sparkling. "Hm…well then he respects women. Though his favor in you still might be bad, he won't show it directly or so fiercely…not like Tari who lays her respect with most men. Such strange elves…"

Marie gave a light smile and then sighed. "Let's get training, shall we?"

Marie looked behind to where Oropher was standing expectantly. _Want to watch mine or Eragon's?_

_I have seen Eragon spar you Oromis before. Vanir is an elf as well, so it makes no difference. I shall watch you today, _Oropher said.

Marie smiled and then walked with Ala towards their usual spot and unsheathed Brom's sword.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Eragon was quite fed up. Already fighting with Vanir was troublesome. His back was aching from his last few collapses that he had managed to sneak from telling Marioe about. Vanir's taunting and jeering as Eragon failed to block an attack or so was just as disrupting.

When Eragon was disarmed, Vanir held his sword to the Rider's neck and said, "Dead. How do you expect to defeat Galbatorix like this? I expected better, even from a weakling human."

Eragon's eyes narrowed as he fetched Zar'roc and took his stance. "Why don't you fight Galbatorix yourself, then, instead of hiding in Du Weldenvarden like a frightened mouse?"

Eragon watched with pleasure as Vanir stiffened with anger. "Because I'm not a Rider. And if I were, I would not be so cowardly."

Eragon ignored him and stared at the sky, trying to steady his rising temper. Who did this elf think he was? How dare he? He knows nothing…absolutely nothing.

"Coward, I say," Vanir continued, twirling his blade in his hands. "Your blood is as thin as the rest of your race's. I think both Saphira _and _Oropher were confused by Galbatorix's wiles and made the wrong choice of Rider."

"Vanir!" A few elves gasped from around them.

Eragon had it then. Not only had he openly insulted Saphira but that rotten elf had gone as far to harm Marie and Oropher's reputation. He whirled around before Saphira had time to think and struck out fiercely.

Eragon let out a roar of anger when his blade was barely met with Vanir's. The surprise on the elf's face gave Eragon delicious evil pleasure and he began slashing away angrily, forcing the elf backwards hard. Vanir gritted his teeth in anxiety. He was only barely keeping up with Eragon's moves and was trying hard to block. Eragon was enjoying this momentary feeling of wrath and power. He could do it. He could beat this elf to a pulp.

When his blade nicked Vanir's hip though, spilling blood though Zar'roc was blunt, his back burst with an explosion of agonizing pain, causing him to crumble to the ground and curl into a ball.

Through his agony he heard his name screamed by a familiar voice and Saphira's snarl of anger.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"_Eragon!" _Marie screamed. She and Ala had been taking a short break and Marie had begun to watch Eragon when he began to slash at Vanir fiercely. She had been slightly worried then, but for Vanir's sake. When the male Rider suddenly faltered and collapsed to the ground, she knew something was wrong. Very wrong.

She was by his side in seconds and she pulled him up and held him against her as he groaned and shook with pain and fear. She almost recoiled from touching him because as her hand went to his arm, she felt the flaming heat of his body, even through her gloves. She reached out and forced her way into his mind and then screamed out in pain herself when she was connected with him.

Ala raced up then and stared incredulous at the sight before them. She looked from Saphira and Oropher who were crying out hopelessly to Vanir who was sneering down at them and then back down at the two Riders. Ala grasped her head and tried to think of what she could do but nothing came. She was helpless.

When Eragon realized what Marie was doing, he shoved her out of his mind and managed enough strength to elbow her away from him. He rolled away from her and then the pain overtook him once again. His fists clenched and unclenched in pain and tears streamed down his cheeks.

Marie sat there and watched with tears of worry and fear as Eragon continued to cry out in pain. A sob rose up in her throat as she felt just like Ala and Saphira and Oropher. There was nothing she could do. _There was nothing she could do. _Marie gritted her teeth and let out a scream before rising to her feet, still watching Eragon. The pain had resided slightly and now he was trembling on the ground, watching them all with red, troubled eyes. His scar burned and steamed when the fabric of his shirt touched it, causing the poor boy to whimper in pain.

With a furious cry, Marie yanked her sword from its sheathed and charged Vanir. Once again the elf was caught unaware and was barely able to block her moves which were allowed to move so much more fiercer then Eragon's body would allow. Marie implanted two nice gashes on Vanir's body, one on his shoulder and the other on his chest.

"What are you _doing_, Rider?" Vanir managed to gasp, as Marie didn't slow.

"You did that to him! You did that to him! It was your fault! It was all your fault!" Marie screamed, blindly slashing now. Rage, pain and sadness seem to streak out of Marie's body and into her sword. It glinted with Vanir's blood gleefully for it hadn't tasted bloody since it was driven into the head of the creature outside of the Beors.

"You hurt him!" Marie cried, her blade moving faster. "You - _hurt him!"_

With her final cry of anger, Vanir's blade was sent flying out of his hands and spiraling through the air to hit the ground yards behind him. Marie placed the tip of her sword to his neck, her breath coming out in shaky repeats and her body trembling almost as hard as Eragon's. "D…Dead."

Vanir was staring up at Marie, his eyes wide and his face paled. No movement or sound was heard on the entire field except for Marie and Eragon's rasping breath. All the elves were staring at Marie was amazement, and something else…something Marie could not put words to.

She didn't' care what the other elves had to say. She was staring fiercely, at Vanir detesting every inch of him as if he had not been the kind, smart elf that had saved her from listening to Tari's complaints everyday.

It was then that the elf did something that surprised Marie. He dropped to his knees then and bowed. "For whatever my sin was, I apologize greatly…Swiftblade."

Marie ignored whatever name he had called her and continued to glare at Vanir. "If you weren't an elf specifically called by Oromis to train Eragon, I'd kill you where you kneel."

Vanir just bowed his head again. "I cannot promise that he will not be put in that state again with training. I will promise to not openly insult either one of you again. It wasn't my place."

Marie wanted to say more. She wanted him to promise that he would never hurt Eragon again and she wanted him to promise to never _speak_ again. But it seemed that all the energy she had had while attacking Vanir had come from an adrenaline rush. Thus, by now the rush was on and an immediate fatigue effect overtook her. Her sword clashed to the ground and her knees collapsed beneath her.

She groaned and threw out her arms, catching her fall. Her arms began to shake with effort too and they almost gave way when she felt a strong arm slip under hers and she felt the brace of a powerful body. "That was impressive, Lady Swiftblade. But it took a lot out of you. Let me help."

When Marie recognized the voice to be Lifaen's, she let herself be carried by his help. In minutes she was down next to a tree where Eragon was already sitting up. She slid down weakly and brought her knees up against her chest and rested her head upon them.

The two Riders were silent as Eragon sat up all the way and watched Lifaen and Ala go to the middle of the field to speak with Vanir. There was a tension between them that had not been there for quite a while.

"Why?" Marie asked, her voice raspy and barely above a whisper.

Eragon looked away from her. He could already sense what she was going to ask him. Marie suddenly flung out her arm and yanked him to face her. "Why didn't you tell me about your attacks? Why didn't you tell me that during all of your sparring sessions you were getting attacks? Why?"

Eragon grabbed her hand and tried to pry it from his shirt but his state was still too weak. When he finally gave up on moving her, he looked away.

Marie's mouth twisted into an angry scowl and shook him, her arm beginning to tremble again. "Look at me! I thought we weren't going to keep secrets! I thought…I thought we were in this together!"

"You ask me to tell you when I'm in pain, and then you react like this? That's why I don't tell you! You just panic and scream! You don't need to make a scene every time my back explodes, alright?" Eragon demanded.

Marie's eyes widened and her hand dropped. Eragon leaned back away from her and slumped against the tree. "I…I'm sorry. But if you do that then people and the elves…they'll all start feeling sorry for me. They'll start to believe that I really am what Vanir says. That I'm not worthy of being a Rider. I have these attacks all the time Marie…and I have to be strong…otherwise…I won't even be relied on anymore. Do you have any idea what it feels like? _Do you???"_

"Yes!" Marie snapped, her green eyes flashing. She clenched her fists. "I feel that way right now! Right now, you don't rely on me! You pushed me away when I could've helped you! I felt…I _feel _helpless, Eragon! There you were, screaming and writhing in agony and I could only sit there like the stupid human I am because I can't help you!"

"I pushed you out because I didn't want you to get hurt!" Eragon argued. "Killing Durza should be my burden! I don't want you to ever have to go through that!"

"I don't care! I am a Rider, Eragon and…I'm your lover," Marie said, whispering the last part. "You have no idea what it feels like to be so helpless…"

Eragon sighed and both leaned back against the tree, exhausted. It was then that they heard a noise above them and they saw Oropher and Saphira's heads looming above them.

Oropher dipped his nose and touched her cheek. _Marie…I'm proud of you. For all that you've been going through. Thought that rotten elf. I think I would've killed him had it not been for the same reasons you had spoken of._

A trembling growl rose from his throat and Marie reached up and laid a hand on his snout. _Relax…I'm exhausted. There is no need for this now…_

Saphira nudged Eragon and he sighed, nodded at something she said and trembling slightly, he stood on his feet. Marie looked up at him, her eyes still narrowed. He avoided her gaze and held his chin high. "It's time to finish my hour."

Marie gasped and started up after him only to find that her legs were still too weak to carry her. Eragon threw out his arm and grabbed hold of her underarm and yanked her up. "You should sit back down."

"You should too," Marie snapped. They both glared at one another before Eragon sighed and twisted his head away. "Are you okay to stand on your own?"

Marie balanced herself and tested her legs. They were still rather wobbly but she held firm. "I'm fine."

Eragon shot her a disbelieving look. His look was confirmed as the second he let go of her she teetered forward and almost hit the ground. Luckily, her companion was moving faster and caught her again.

Marie opened her mouth to confirm her leg status again when the tail of her shirt was caught hold of and she was thrown roughly back to the ground against the tree. She cried out and gave a shout of protest. However, the culprit who had yanked her down swiveled his head around and flashed his long rows of glittering teeth at her, his golden eyes flashing. _Sit down._

He rounded upon Eragon then before the boy could make his escape. Oropher glanced down at Marie and briefly cut off his connection with her to speak with Eragon. _If you are to be my girl's future husband then I suggest you start treating her as if she was the last dragon egg on the planet. Is that clear, boy?_

Eragon's face twisted with a mixture of guilt, fury and protest but it settled almost immediately and with a tight voice he replied, _Yes, Oropher. _

_Good, _the dragon snarled, a puff of smoke whisking out of his nostrils. He cut off his connection with Eragon and moved to lay his head down beside Marie. She rounded upon him this time. _What did you say to him?_

_Nothing._

_Tell me._

_It was man to man, Marie._

_So?_

_You are not a man. Therefore, you cannot engage in a man to man conversation._

_Oropher! _Marie exclaimed, throwing up her arms.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Eragon trudged his way to the middle of the field where the three elves were conversing tightly. They stopped their conversation when Eragon arrived and stared at him with mixed of blank (in Lifaen's case) expressions.

Eragon met each of their eyes strong resting them on Vanir's. "I'm going to finish my hour of training, as instructed."

The black-haired elf's eyes seemed to laugh as he scoffed then. "You are in no condition to spar."

"Try me," Eragon growled, his fury rising up again. If only he had that amount of strength all the time. If only he could get rid of his stupid scar. Eragon shoved those thoughts aside. If he didn't want Marie or anyone else to feel sorry for him then he was going to have to not feel sorry for himself.

Even with Ala and Lifaen's protests, Eragon finished up his hour of swordplay. He did notice, however that Vanir's attacks became decidedly slowly and less forceful. However, he did not complain, for he was too exhausted to do such.

Once done, Vanir left abruptly and Saphira and Oropher came out onto the field to take off. Eragon walked tiredly over to Marie and helped her up onto Oropher's back and then went to Saphira's saddle and climbed up.

When they were finally in the air, Marie felt comfortable enough to lean forward on the saddle and shut her eyes, dosing off for a bit.

Oropher felt her conscious mind drift a little and said, _Fighting that elf was impressive Marie…but Lifaen's right. It took a lot of energy out of you. Do you want me to tell Oromis to let you have the day off? _

_No, _Marie replied wearily. _I can go on the rest of the day…I need to ask Master something anyway._

_Oh…alright, _Oropher replied, a little surprised.

Once there, Oromis and Glaedr met them. As Marie and Eragon slid off the dragons, Oromis surveyed them both with critical eyes. "My, my…I didn't think swordplay was this tiring. What did Vanir do to you? And you, Marie? I didn't think Ala used methods of fighting that were too brutal."

_Master Oromis…take it easy on the both of them today, _Oropher said, looking the elf in the eye.

Saphira bobbed her head beside him. _Yes…they've been through quite a lot in the past hour._

Oromis looked at Glaedr. Unspoken words were passed through them and then Glaedr nodded and opened his wings. _Come, my dragons. We have much to do today. Your Riders will be fine. _

Casting doubtful glances at their weary companions, Oropher and Saphira opened their wings and took to the skies, following their larger master.

Oromis turned to them then. "Now…tell me Riders. What has happened to cause your dragons to be so worried for your sakes?"

Bit by bit and rather slowly as well, Marie and Eragon spilled the story of what happened. Sometimes when it came to the part where one had been passed out or too injured to remember, the other had to fill in. But in the end it was all out.

Oromis was staring at Marie after the story ended with a slight awe for a moment and then it was gone. Marie shifted uncomfortably under his gaze before saying., "Master…Vanir…Vanir and Lifaen both called me something after I fought. They…they called me-"

"Swiftblade," Oromis interrupted. Marie looked at him in surprise and nodded.

Oromis had hints of a smile on his features as he spoke. "Marie…you are the second human in history to have that title bestowed upon you."

"Title?" Marie questioned.

"Title," Oromis repeated. "It seems that the dragons were indeed clever on their choices for Riders…you two are doing more extraordinary things everyday."

Eragon looked at Marie's bewildered face back to Oromis's proud one. "You mean Swiftblade is a title…just like Shadeslayer?"

"Exactly," Oromis replied. "There are a numerous amount of things in this world that could lead for one to have a title. Some spend years working on petty quests just so they can receive one to brag about. However, you and Marie have received rare titles…titles that will effect your life for years to come."

Marie was still confused. "But why did I receive this title, Oromis? I shouldn't be applauded for injuring Vanir and making him look like a fool, should I?"

"No. However, the fact that you were avenging Eragon when his attack struck is more than enough reason to react that way. Vanir was out of line insulting all four of you like that," Oromis said.

"Then…why was I given the name if not for that?" Marie questioned.

Oromis's lip quirked. "You are the second human on this earth-the first female on this earth – to ever disarm an elf."

Eragon blinked and then nodded. "She _did_ disarm him…you mean…no human has ever disarmed an elf before?"

Oromis shook his head. "Only one other has done that and it was Galbatorix himself."

"But, how do elves die in battle if their swords are never removed from their hands?" Eragon questioned.

"Arrows, stabs, jabs…" Oromis rattled off a list. "Magic. And elf can be stabbed with a sword and not lose his own. It is custom for an elf to fall in battle holding their own sword. It is a custom of our honor."

Marie frowned and narrowed her eyes a bit. "So…I share a title…with Galbatorix himself?"

"Yes…though he does not show it off often," Oromis said. "He prefers his kingly title."

The two Riders exchanged looks with one another and then stood, to show that they were ready for the training that day. Oromis let his proud eyes shine on them both once more before his eyes of teaching had returned and he was back to barking off instructions.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Arya shifted in her bedroom where she was sifting through some trading notices from the Varden. Ever since the egg celebration she had forced herself to stay away from Eragon and Marie. The elf was confused. So confused it hurt her stomach.

She knew she had feelings for the male Rider. She couldn't deny it any longer. Though she was disgusted with herself for even letting such feelings arise for him, Arya knew they were there and it was bothering her.

Maybe it was because Eragon reminded her so much Faolin. His laughter, the way he recklessly went into battle-everything reminded her of him. A tear swelled in one of Arya's eyes and the elf stopped sifting through the papers to stare blankly at them. Faolin had been the first to fall the night she had sent Saphira's egg into the Spine. He had traded places with her other companion at the last minute. He had touched her with his magical mind and insisted upon it. Faolin would've died for her.

_There was a time,_ Arya thought, _that Eragon might've too._

She sighed and brushed the single tear away with her sleeve. She needed to stop thinking about her own petty wishes and return to work. It was her duty to carry these things out. Not think about how she could've pursued Eragon if she hadn't been trapped with these _duties_.

As the elf returned to her work, she couldn't help feeling alone that day. Very, very alone.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"_We are friends of the elves and representatives of the Varden and the_ _Du Vrangr Gata,_" Trianna spoke out to the elves in the glade in the Ancient Language. It was a rusty translation and most of the elves started to laugh. The woman's face flushed then and she reverted back to common tongue. "I am Trianna, Daughter of Bethsalomy and keeper of Magic."

"I am Jormunder," the man said next to her. "Right hand man of Ajihad and now the second in command under the Varden's new leader, Lady Nasuada."

The lead elf narrowed his eyes at her and Jormunder at the mention of the Du Vrangr Gata but said nothing about it. "Why have you been called here?"

"We have been called to council with the elves on the matter of the dragon eggs. Lady Nasuada will not leave the Varden without a leader so we are representing her," Jormunder said.

The elf nodded and onced them over again before deciding that he would not trust them, nor did he believe that they would be good here. Then he said, "I am Nari…I will be your guide to Ellesmera."

_A/N: Oh! Look at that…more antagonists coming…and Marie's got an uber-cool name now too! I've always wanted to give her one but it would just be stupid if she got one with a snap of my fingers…so I had to wait for the middle of the second book to give her one. Yes, the MIDDLE of the second one. There are still quite a LOT of things left in this book!_

_Now give me all a sweet Christmas present to look forward too when I get back and review!!!!_

_Oh yeah and I almost have five hundred reviews for this story!!! Hurray! Thank you all so much! Uses speshical laser gun to turn all of her reviewers into plushies Now I can huggle the life out of my wonderful reviewers forever and ever! Thank you guys so much for helping me make this story a success!_


	27. Chapter 27: The Council of The Eggs

_Snickers I don't know about you guys…but the title I picked for this chapter is kind of funny. LOL! OH! And I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Koneko's Tears as they gave me my 500th review!!!!! AH!!!!!!!!! All of my plushies, say it with me, "HURRAY FOR 500 reviews!!!! (It's actually more now but…ah well.)_

_BY THE WAY…I did see the Eragon movie…don't know if I told any of you lurvely people. I won't give my full HEATED review of it on here…but feel free to PM me if you'd love to chat. Personally, I'd like to see a PM from someone who actually ENJOYED the movie…then have them try and convince me why it should be liked loves to debate . _

_Read and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!_

Chapter 27: The Council of the Eggs

Eragon sat tiredly against his bed after yet another's day of hard training. His mind was fixed heavily on the magic he had just learned and he was feeling pretty confident about it too. He was finally getting magic…finally feeling a little more confident with himself.

It had been a day since his last attack inside the archery range. He was still sore, but he kept going and made sure not to show strain. He knew the weariness in his face and voice showed though. He knew that his scar was driving all the energy he had out of him.

Since that time in the archery range, Marie had been quiet and distant from him as well. Her replies to any of his comments were short and sharp giving Eragon all too many clues to her anger. He had been sure she would've talked to him by dinner that night but had still been giving him the cold shoulder that morning and all through their lessons.

A knock came at his door and without waiting for an answer, Arya stepped into the room. Eragon sat up, surprised. "Yes?"

Arya bowed her head and then looked at him. "It has been a long time since we have enjoyed our walks, young Rider. Come…you need some fresh air."

Eragon nodded, still bewildered at Arya's coming…but pleased. It was the first time the elf had ever sought him out for company, instead of the other way around.

AAAAAAAAAAA

_I don't know what ignoring him is going to do. It'd just make me even angrier if I were him, _Oropher was saying to Marie as they flew over the tall trees of Du Weldenvarden. They were far away from Ellesmera, instead taking their time off to hunt. The prospect of having meat in her mouth once more made Marie's mouth water and her tongue howl with anticipation.

_Well…I'm just teaching him a lesson. He wants to go on not telling me anything…I won't say anything to him. _Marie replied stubbornly from Oropher's back, her black hair whisking around her.

_That's ridiculous logic. _Oropher gave a snort and shook his head.

Marie rolled her eyes and dropped the subject as Oropher dove into the trees and sunk beneath the waves of leaves, thundering as wind swept through their branches. They entered a glade with shoots of grass sprouting near and far and dozens of cerulean tulips licking the trunks of the tall trees surrounding them.

_Shall we hunt? _Marie questioned with a grin of eagerness on her face.

Oropher replied by swooping into the air once more and disappearing in the branches. Marie grinned after him and pulled down the bow she had taken and knocked it. She set herself up as if she was going to fire at the branch, and then the feeling of Eragon's hands moving her arms into place returned to her memory and she changed her stance.

"Alright," Marie muttered. "Let's see if I can't become a great archer."

Marie stretched her mind forth, searching for prey. Her mind touched that of a rabbit's but the second it sensed hers it was off darting. Marie was tempted then, just to easily flick its life away…but she didn't She was determined to become useful with a bow. Instead she followed its trail and released her hold on it. She was going to hunt the normal way.

Marie leaped over a bushed and rolled behind a tree, peeking out from behind it to where she had sensed her prey. There sat the rabbit under a new fern, shaking violently and looking as though it had seen a ghost.

Marie prepared herself again, whirled around and fired. Her eyes went wide with shock as the arrow drove itself into the tree…three feet above the rabbit, which had scampered off.

Marie stared, confused at the tree before she realized her mistake. "It might've been useful if I had taken the time to aim," she growled to herself.

Marie found her prey again hid this time between a neat boulder and a tree and aimed. But before she let go the rabbit had already sensed her presence and had taken off. Marie threw up her bow and caught it angrily. She had taken too long to find the aim.

Marie chased the rabbit again…and again. The chase was beginning to cause Marie to have spiteful feelings toward that particular rabbit and every other she saw while hunting it. She shot – and missed – with malice every time she met the poor, terrified creature.

The chase of the rabbit went on for minutes more until an hour had past and Oropher touched her mind. _Am I to suppose wearing this rabbit and yourself out is some sort of strange human strategy or can you really not hit that animal?_

_Silence, dragon, before I aim at something a little bigger, _Marie snapped crankily, collapsing against a tree.

Oropher snorted and came into view, a large buck in his teeth. _That's if you can hit me._

Marie shook her head and ignored the comment, instead looking to the buck in his jaws.

_That's all you are eating? _Marie questioned.

_Why of course not. This is my third helping, _Oropher said. He glanced down at Marie's sweating figure and gave a dragony laugh as his Rider's stomach gave a snarl. _Would you like me to get you something?_

_No. I will dispose of that pestering rabbit once and for all, _Marie growled and sat up, searching for the rabbit's presence with her own. Once found, Marie would not deny that she felt a certain sort of pleasure seeing the creature's life finally silenced. It had caused her too much pain for her to care.

After retrieving her game, Marie unpacked her equipment and began to cook and spice the rabbit. Her stomach growled with pleasure smelling the cooking meat once more.

_So…you do not feel any remorse in taking the life of this creature's away? _Oropher questioned moments later as Marie fetched a fork out of her bag.

_No…why should I? _Marie questioned.

_No reason…but me and Saphira were talking earlier today and she said that when Eragon went hunting, he said that after touching the minds of these animals and what they do…he just couldn't kill them. It…disgusted him. _Oropher said.

Marie sat back thoughtfully, staring at her meat until her stomach yowled and she shoved a mouthful through her lips. Never could Marie ever say meat has tasted so good. The juices and spices mixed with the heart taste of delicious rabbit was almost too much to bear after so long and her eyes began to water.

_I can tell you now, my dragon, I have never had meat as good as this. I can say clearly I do not feel what Eragon does on this subject. This is the way of life. These animals are here to supply us with certain nutrients good for us. Whether they escape our hands or not cannot be debated about. It is unfortunate for some to die, yes…but isn't it just like any other animal against animal subject? There are other things for them to eat…but they choose not to. I am not against those who choose not to eat meat. But I shall continue eating it, _Marie said.

_So you do not feel as Eragon does…that taking away their life is wrong? _Oropher questioned, confused at his Rider's strong opinion.

_No. After all, while touching the lives of animals, I have touched the lives of plants and although they are much simpler of mind then the mammals, the plants do live. Is eating a fruit not breaking the limb of a fruit tree? Is using parchment not shedding the skin of an oak? Either way humans and elves and dwarves and Rider eat…something must die. _

Oropher nodded then, satisfied. He could understand Marie's and Eragon's point of view on the matter and accepted them both. Was there a right or wrong outcome in what they were doing? The dragon thought not. It was just as okay to eat meat, he thought, as it is not to.

After finishing their meals and cleaning up, Marie and Oropher flew back to Ellesmera and arrived with Saphira and Eragon waiting outside of their chambers, Arya standing and talking with them.

Marie's guard shot up at the sight of the elf and her partner sharing conversation, but she would not let her temper rise so quickly without explanation.

"Lady Arya…" Marie greeted, bowing her head. "I haven't had word with you in a while."

"Lady Swiftblade," Arya said, nodding curtly.

"Arya was just showing me more of Ellesmera, Marie," Eragon said, grinning. "It's beautiful…I'll have to show it to you sometime."

Arya nodded pleasantly at him and turned to Marie. "I would be willing to assist in touring Ellesmera in any way."

Marie nodded shortly. "Well, thank you very much. If you do not mind me asking though, is there a reason you have both chosen to come to my quarters?"

Eragon nodded and his face fell flat. "Yes actually. We just got word of travelers coming in from the Varden for the Egg Council…Trianna is with them."

"_What?"_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Oropher and Saphira left to take a walk together, leaving the Riders behind. They went to Eragon's quarters to speak of the news. Marie plopped down on Eragon's bed after Arya had left and sighed. "It's not that I hate Trianna…I just feel that there is still bad blood between us."

Eragon snorted and sat down next to her. "I'd imagine there would be after your fist collided with her cheek."

Marie shrugged. "What was I supposed to do? Let her slithery little hands get all over you?"

She and Eragon exchanged a look before laughing and looking away. Eragon sighed, "I wonder what the elves and the Varden have in store for the eggs…if they're going to continue sending the eggs between themselves or…or if they are going to do something different. Maybe let one be raised in the wild…"

"Or, once we rescue the other two eggs from the Empire, mate with them," Marie said.

"I wonder what colors they shall be…" Eragon wondered aloud, leaning back against a pillow to stare at the branchy ceiling.

"A silver one…as steely as the strongest sword…" Marie said, eyes glistening with the picture as she leaned back next to him.

"Maybe a fiery red one…blazing like the sun with a heart just as powerful…"

"Or a white one…as beautiful as an ivory rose and yet just as thorny…"

"A black one…"

"A purple one!"

"Or a green one!"

"An orange one!"

"Magenta!"

"Maybe even a rainbow one!" Marie giggled, laughing loudly.

Eragon shifted then, his cheeks turning red. "Maybe…when the war is over…we can…"

Marie blinked and realized what he meant and blushed as well, looking away from the ceiling to stare away from him. "Yeah…maybe…when…the war is over…"

Marie turned back to look at him and found him smiling at her. She blushed and looked away again and laughed.

Eragon turned his head to look at his companion. "Marie?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we can do it?"

"I think…I know we can…" Marie said, not looking at him. "Somehow…some way you will get over the pain in your scar. And you will rise to become the better Rider. I will, with training, become better at sparring and magic and be at your side…with Oropher and Saphira…we…we can do it."

She looked at him then and met his brown eyes. "We…can do it."

AAAAAAA

Saphira watched the two Riders look at each other once more before they embraced one another and went back to peaceful thinking. Her heart swelled. She was so pleased that Eragon was slowly gaining confidence within himself. He wasn't cocky…he wasn't doubtful though. But with Marie to share the same experiences and feelings…for him to have a human he can share anything and everything he talks to Saphira about and have her understand in turn just makes it easier for him to take the burden.

She turned away from the peaceful lovers and looked to her own lover who was curled at the base of a tree. His breath moved the nearby bush back and forth and his tail and legs twitched in sleep. Saphira stared at him lovingly. She had thought of Glaedr for a time as maybe becoming her mate…but looking back…she couldn't imagine sharing the presence of her eggs with anyone else but Oropher. He had been with her since he had been born…and even then, Saphira felt Oropher's over-protective demeanor and usually gruff tone was something that was covering his true feelings and brilliance. He was for her…

Oropher stirred then, sensing her eyes watching him. He opened one eye, the light catching on its gold sheen and casting a soft glow on his cheekbone. _Are you alright?_

_I am fine…I was…just thinking about this time we are spending. This peace isn't going to last very long, is it? _Saphira asked, turning a sapphire eye back to Eragon and Marie, who were laughing about something now.

Oropher opened both eyes and raised his head a little. _No…especially not with the coming of the Jormunder and Trianna for the eggs…this…peace…will end shortly in due time._

Saphira nodded and lowered her head. _I see…I hope I will be able to see them grow._

_Your eggs?_

_Them as well…but I want to be alive for a long time…so I can see my children's children…not to mention the hatchlings that will surely come from Marie and Eragon._

Oropher growled slightly. _Not too soon, however._

Saphira let out a dragony chuckle. _No, no, of course not, my love._

The Riders and dragon lay with one another then…maybe holding one of their last times together…truly in peace.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A week passed when word finally came from a messenger that Trianna and Jormunder had finally arrived and would be entering the city shortly.

Eragon changed that morning, readying himself. The Council would be held immediately. He needed to keep his opinions and options open…for it came down in the very end to him, Marie, Oropher and Saphira and if there was still trouble, just he and Saphira. He was going to make sure in any way he could that Saphira would be happy with the decision and that it would be in the best and safest interest for the eggs when they were laid.

He strapped Zar'roc on his belt, glancing down on it with memories flitting back and forth in his mind…Brom teaching him to fight, sparring Murtagh, fighting in Farthen Dur…stabbing Durza…He pat the hilt of it. _I'm giving you a new reputation…maybe one where Murtagh, if he were here, could actually have been proud to have seen. _

With that, he finished cleaning up and dashed down the stairs and out of the home. Saphira was waiting for him, looking heavy and well with birth in her stomach, but elegant and graceful.

_Are you ready for this?_

Saphira hummed in response and nudged him, their minds connecting deeper than usual. _Of course…_

"Shall we go?" Eragon turned to see Marie standing there in a simple dark blue dress, her own blade strapped on her hips. Oropher stood next to her, eyeing his companions with assurance.

Eragon's lips twisted upward in a broad, confident smile. "Yes…let's go meet them."

The companions headed into the city, greeting the elves who spoke to them but not stopping and chatting. They were to meet the Varden's representatives themselves and then head for the main hall, which was cleared out for only those in the meeting.

They stopped near the entrance of the city and waited.

"I assumed the Riders would be waiting here," a familiar voice said and Eragon and Marie turned to meet Lifaen, who was walking lightly to them.

Marie smiled at him. "Lifaen-elda…have you come to greet Trianna and Jormunder as well?"

"Yes…and to keep you four company. I will also be attending the Council so it shall be nice for us to go together," Lifaen said, a smile dancing across his lips.

Eragon nodded at the elf. "Well, it is indeed a pleasure to have your company, ebrithil."

Lifaen smiled and then looked ahead fast. "They are here."

Within minutes a small group of elves and two people emerged from the forest. Marie blinked and smiled brightly when she recognized the leader of the party, Nari. Her smile dropped though when she saw his facial expression. Until then, Marie had only ever seen one elf get so furious and that was Arya. Never had she seen another elf hold an angry expression. However, as it was, Nari and the four other elves accompanying him all held the same frustrated expression. And then Jormunder and Trianna came into view.

Marie stiffened and her face fell flat when she saw Trianna walking haughtily behind the elves, looking just as angry. Jormunder just looked exasperated and upset.

Eragon turned to Lifaen in confusion at the elves' state and saw that the other elf was looking at Nari in alarm. Nari reached the greeters first, greeted them traditionally and then began to speak in the Ancient Language so fast, it took Eragon a minute to understand what the elf had said and even then it was only bits and pieces.

"Lifaen, I have never been more insulted in my long life then by that human woman. She did not know the first thing about the Ancient Language and constantly babbled about the Du Vrangr Gata…which by, what I've heard, is a pathetic human Magic Clan. They cannot even say the name correctly! …she demanded to know what we were saying some of the time…I would not have it. I will selfishly keep my language to myself and those that can respected. And I am grateful that my first impression of a human girl in a long time was Marie otherwise I'd have…"

Lifaen let out a laugh then and clapped Nari on the back. Still keeping with the language so that Jormunder could not understand and so that Trianna could only pick out bits and pieces he said, "Calm yourself, my friend. It has been a long time since we have had outsiders to our home. Marie and Eragon can hardly be called as such being Riders and more related to us than most. She is ignorant, so spare her your grudge for a time when she does something worse, understood?"

"I…understand," Nari said with a sigh. His eyes raised to meet Lifaen's. "Warn the Queen of her ignorance…or her head will be gone."

Lifaen nodded and surveyed the man. "And what of him?"

Nari glanced at Jormunder. "He is respectable. Knows nothing of magic or elves but he is polite, kind…" Nari grinned and winked at Marie then. "and has some of the best battle tactic ideas since I met Oropher."

"Good, so the trip wasn't too harmful," Lifaen breathed.

Nari shrugged. "We shall return to our post."

Lifaen nodded and Nari and the other elves said farewell to him and the Riders before dashing back into the forest.

It was then that Trianna and Jormunder finally felt it safe to walk up. Eragon gave a small smile to the man and the clapped one another on the back and shook hands.

"Eragon…you've grown," Jormunder smiled. "In height and in brawn."

"In brain as well," Eragon put in. "How is my liegelord?"

"She is fairing well…money has been tight for us, though, she will think of something," Jormunder replied. "We are in Surda now. King Orrin is letting us stay."

"Ah I see…"

Meanwhile, Trianna and Marie were staring one another down. "Trianna."

"Lady Rider."

"It's Lady Swiftblade, now, actually."

Trianna's dark expression twisted in surprise. "Swiftblade? _You_ earned that title?"

Marie's look darkened. "Yes, I did. Surprised?"

Trianna realized then that she had let her guard down and her face went blank once more. "Of course…a female Rider…getting the same title that only Galbatorix himself has earned."

Marie continued to glare at her before the tension between them reached the sense of Eragon and Jormunder and they quickly went to greet the opposers.

"Marie!" Jormunder said cheerily, shaking Marie's hand. "it is a pleasure to see you, m'lady, how have you been?"

Marie sighed and turned away from Trianna. "Wonderful. Training is progressing nicely and I am in the midst of being taught to wield a bow. It is very stressing, but as a Rider I have to pull it off some how."

Eragon went and held out a hand to Trianna. "Trianna…I haven't seen you in a while."

Trianna merely nodded at him and shook his hand. "How goes training, Shadeslayer?"

"Quite all right. Tomorrow we plan to practice some in the skies, on Saphira and Oropher," Eragon said, gesturing towards the dragons and Marie.

"Mn…"

Lifaen watched the Riders congregate and then dragons enter into the conversations as well for a few moments before stepping forward and interrupting. "If you all do not mind…we would like to get this meeting started as soon as possible. Please, follow me."

Marie and Eragon exchanged glances and then turned and followed him, the dragons and the people in tow.

Marie, careful not to reach out as far as touching Trianna's conscious, nudged Eragon's with her own. He recognized it and let her in easily. _I am not sure of Nasuada's choice to send Trianna here. I do not find her trustworthy._

_Don't feel threatened by her, _Eragon said. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. _You've had months of training now…there is nothing she can do. I feel such power being around other humans. We've grown._

_Yes we have…but what if she is here for other intentions?_

_I told you I would not-_

_No..like betraying Nasuada…_

_What in the _world _would give you that idea?_

_I don't know…_

Eragon sighed and reached over and touched her shoulder. "We'll be fine."

Eragon dropped his arm before Trianna and Jormunder could take in any real notice. Lifaen, however, watched them closely out of the corner of his eyes and felt their minds being connected. He looked forward and pushed it out of his mind. The personal relationships of the Riders will be dealt with later. They now had the eggs to settle with.

AAAAAAAAAA

Islanzadi sat tall and proud in a gorgeous thrown prepared for her, Arya standing at her right and Lifaen at her left. She stared hard into the eyes of all those sitting in the main hall: Marie, Eragon, Oropher, Saphira, Trianna, Jormunder, Orik and three other elves who were her advisors.

"The council to decide what we shall do with Saphira's eggs shall now begin. Please do not hesitate to state your own opinions on the matter but remember…Saphira, Oropher, Marie and Eragon shall be the ones the final decision is based on," the elf said.

Glancing at the others who were still quite, Trianna spoke. "I believe that there should be an egg kept in Surda and in the care of Du Vrangr Gata and one kept here. That way the dangers of the traveling in between will be diminished."

Lifaen spoke then. "That would be a safe plan, young human, if it weren't for the fact that the eggs do not hatch for just anyone. For all we know, the chosen Riders for these eggs might not even be born yet. And if one is just kept at the Varden, whose to say that its Rider is not an elf? And if one is kept here, whose to say one is not human?"

Marie nodded at Lifaen and turned to Trianna. "We cannot take the risk of keeping the eggs secluded. We have to have them travel at least."

Trianna glared at her. "Yes, there is that possibility, but would you rather risk the eggs to being intercepted and captured. So the King might have another egg and a loyal Rider?"

One of the advisors spoke up, "I have to say, I'm in favor with the young human girl. There is just too much of a risk, sending the eggs out. We cannot let Galbatorix get another egg."

"Galbatorix does not even know Saphira is having them," Marie persisted. "We should be able to get the first few trips done safely, unless someone from the Varden slips."

Trianna's gaze was hazardous. "And do you think that will stop other people from trying to steal them? The egg's must be at one place-"

Saphira's voice rang out through the halls then, briefly connecting with every mind in the room. Brief as it was, it caused all to cringe. _My children shall not be locked in one area where they might never see the light of day. They will live and I shall see the day that they do! Do not dare think that keeping them in one spot shall be useful. It will not happen._

Then she disappeared from the minds of all but Eragon's where he still felt her strange rage. Trianna stood then, "Pardon me, Brightscales…but are you really so eager for them to hatch as you would risk the chance of the worst enemy holding their will?"

Eragon's face twisted into a scowl and he stood, now looming over Trianna slightly more than he had when he had left Farthen Dur. "I think…Lady Trianna, that it would be wise for you to not question a dragon's final word."

Oropher let out a large snarl in acceptance, frightening Trianna enough to fall to her seat.

Eragon sat down, now just as huffy as Saphira. Islanzadi raised a brow at the humans. "Calm yourself Shadeslayer…human? Watch your tongue. I expect this meeting to carry on in respectful terms for the rest of the duration."

"I believe it will work…traveling, I mean," said Orik.

"Oh, Master Dwarf? And why is that?" Islanzadi questioned.

"I believe that if we take the passage we have taken to get here…the eggs will go safely," Orik said.

Eragon nodded. "That passage takes us through many a dwarf city…and heads us through the farthest part of the Hadarac as we have explored. Then we go through Farthen Dur and the Beors and can travel through the caves and reach Surda."

Islanzadi nodded. "That would be reasonable for a while. If we must, we shall find different route or even more than one, so we can confuse the Empire as to where we'll be taking them."

Saphira shifted then. _Do you think it possible…that one of m y eggs might become a free dragon? My hatchling may mate with a Rider's dragon and continue to do what my mother had done…raising some in the wild and giving some to the Riders._

Eragon voiced her say and everyone looked at her in surprise.

Marie looked at Saphira. "I never thought about starting the wild dragons again…will it be safe?"

Saphira bobbed her head. _I believe that Oropher and I can convince our young one to side with us._

When Eragon said this to the council, Trianna spoke again. "And what, Brightscales, shall your baby eat but humans, elves and dwarves?"

_There are plenty of deer in the forest and elf in the Beors to supply us with meat. Why, young human, are you so insistent upon keeping the dragons secluded?_

"I'm not," Trianna replied, looking down, sincere for once. She looked back up at Saphira with determined eyes. "I want to make sure these eggs are safe from the hands of that monster!"

"And we shall not make the same mistake we did long ago, Lady Trianna," Islanzadi said. "But transport is the way…Saphira. I do intend on letting there be wild dragons roaming again…however, I would prefer it in the third generation. When we are certain that Galbatorix and all his followers have been placed in jail or killed, then we shall begin wild dragons anew."

Saphira nodded, satisfied with the Queen's answer.

"My Queen? If we are transporting the eggs…shall they all go at once?" Marie questioned.

"Nay, they shant…one at a time…"

Another advisor spoke. "But if we can find safer routes for them to travel…we can have them travel all at once…and confuse the Empire as said before."

_True…_Oropher said, speaking through Marie. _But until the safest routes are mapped, we shall stick with moving one egg at a time._

The advisor nodded and avoided the eyes of the dragon.

Islanzadi nodded then. "Then it is settled. When the eggs have been laid we shall have them be touched by all those in the elves and then send one with a strict and noble team of protectors to the Varden and maybe even Surda."

Eragon and Marie nodded and looked at each other. Plans for the future have begun.

AAAAAAAAAAAA

Murtagh sat on the chair in the grand dining hall, bored. His fingers twiddled around, itching for something to do. A large red dragon lay stretched out behind him, snoring peacefully in its sleep.

A servant came by then. "Lord Murtagh…the King requests your presence in his chambers."

"And Thorn as well?" Murtagh questioned.

The servant nodded and scampered away.

Murtagh sighed and reached out with his mind, flitting it against that of his sleeping dragons. Thorn arose and yawned, hundreds of glittering white teeth revealed.

_What is it? _The dragon questioned.

_Our King has called for our presence, _Murtagh said, his voice thick with black humor.

Thorn's mood immediately fell flat as well. _For what? What place in the kingdom must we steal from now? Or has he finally thought of an idea to flush your brother out of Ellesmera?_

Murtagh winced when his dragon mentioned his brother. Ever since the Twins had revealed to him that he and Eragon were brothers, Murtagh had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was going to have to capture his brother…his friend when the time came for it.

_I do not know what the King wishes, _Murtagh said with a sigh, standing. _Just that he would like us to come…which usually means we better come or he'll whip us again._

_All right then, Flame, let us be off, _Thorn said.

Murtagh raised a brow at his dragon as they walked. _Why must you always call me that?_

_Your temper is as fiery as my breath. It's fitting, _Thorn replied simply.

The two walked in silence then until they reached the large towering double doors that led into the King's sitting chambers. Where he slept or if he slept, Murtagh and Thorn did not know. All they knew was that this was his sitting room and that they had never seen him head to a laying chamber.

Murtagh knocked and threw the walls up around his mind, as did Thorn. Galbatorix could slip past the barriers if he tried, but it still made him feel surer of himself.

The door opened, a servant letting them in and the pair walked in the room to see Galbatorix writing a long letter, or something like it on a piece of parchment. When Thorn had first met the King, he thought he was facing no threat at all. The King had a bald spot the top of his head. His hair had been black, but with long, long years of aging, it was slowly turning gray. Wrinkles went across his face and hands and the first signs of aging spots were beginning to form. He looked so old.

However, when he spoke, it appeared to be coming out of a man in his forties, not cracking, yet fierce and powerful. He was persuasive in the way he spoke until one said the wrong then. Then they were forced to meet the true insane wrath of the King.

The King looked up and smiled at them before setting his quill and parchment down to stand in front of them. "Ah, Murtagh, Thorn…so very good of you to heed to my message."

"What is the purpose of this visit, your Majesty?" Murtagh asked, looking very put out.

"Come now, my son," Galbatorix let out an unexpected laugh. "Why do you always looked so annoyed to see me?"

"Maybe because I was forced into being your slave-"

_Murtagh! Hold your tongue! _Thorn snapped, glancing wearily with his yellow eyes at the King.

Galbatorix's face twisted into a sneer and before Murtagh could react his face was stinging and he was on the floor. "Learn your place boy. This seems to be becoming a habit."

He sighed and then his calm demeanor returned as if Murtagh had never been hit. Murtagh's face shifted into an angry scowl as Thorn nudged him to his feet.

"Now, the reason I have called you both here is because the Varden is on the move," Galbatorix said. Murtagh's eyes widened a little and his thoughts immediately flashed to Nasuada. He pushed her out of his mind though. He was sure that nothing could happen now.

The King continued, "Now, though Eragon and Saphira are in Ellesmera, we have reason to believe that they will definitely be attending the battle when the time comes. You are to try and capture him when he is there."

Murtagh nodded, expecting that. He almost let out a relieved sigh…hoping that by some chance Galbatorix had forgotten… "Now there is the matter of that pesky girl and her dragon. We do not want to kill more but I honestly find no use in her whatsoever. Maybe if Oropher was a female…but he isn't so…"

Murtagh looked away. He would not help decide the fate of Marie. It already pained him that his brother must come here to endure this. It would only be worse if he was ordered to kill Marie. He had thought of her fondly like family…and Oropher had always been pleasant company.

The King had apparently thought of something. "Well, she IS a Rider. And Riders need noble mates."

Murtagh froze. The King nodded. "Yes…at this battle you shall capture at least one of your fellow Riders and bring them here. Marie could be a suitable mother for children that might have the same chance of being Riders."

Murtagh shook his head. "She won't come that easy. She escaped Gil'ead prison and with Oropher caused a lot of damage. She won't act much of a princess here either."

"You were friends with her were you not?" Galbatorix questioned, though he knew the answer.

Murtagh looked away. The King smiled. "Then getting her to wed you shall be no problem at all. You two may leave. I'll send word for you in a couple of months to prep for battle…while you muse over you own techniques."

Murtagh and Thorn left, a dirty silence hovering over their heads. When they returned to their sleeping chambers, Murtagh exploded with fury. He ran to the desk and slammed the chair against the wall with his own hands. He grabbed his sword and tore into the bed and sliced the window into pieces, ending his tirade by yelling as loud as he could and dropping to his knees.

Thorn walked to him and curled up around him, his body warming and cradling his Rider. _Murtagh…you know this human girl…why is this a bad concept._

_I…I don't think she will be single when she meets me again. Her and Eragon…were very close. I only came to brotherly rate and I do not want to step in between them. I am already their enemy…they…I can't do it Thorn._

_Flame…would you rather take Marie as your wife…or let her breed with that monster of a King?_

Murtagh's face dropped at that thought. _Neither…_

_There is nothing we can do to stop one of the other from happening, Flame. We are under oath. _

_Why can't we just die here? Why not kill ourselves Thorn? Things would be so much more easy…_

_Because we should not throw away our lives when there are still people out there who would fight for us._

_They think I'm dead…fighting for me…would be in vain._

_Maybe so…but when they find out…_

_Eragon will burn me to a pulp and Marie will slice me into pieces and toss them to Oropher and Saphira._

_Do you think so?_

_I know so…I think, when it comes down to it…I will capture Eragon…and spare Marie for as long as possible. Maybe when I am forced to capture her she can go to Eragon instead of I…that is what I shall do._

_So you will not kill us?_

_No…you're right…life is too good, though miserable…to give up now._

_That's my little fireball._

_What about you? Are you happy to have a mate coming?_

_Shut up._


	28. Chapter 28: Romantic Revelation

Thanks for the help Janika…I took most of the advice…but I like to spin these chapters differently from the book so I gave it a new purpose of things…

_Hope you guys like this chapter. A lot of female backstabbing…_

Chapter 28: Romantic Revelations on the image you want to capture and say, 'Let that which I see in my mind's eye be replicated on the surface of this tablet,'" Oromis was saying. "Look around you and pick something worth keeping forever, Marie."

Marie nodded and turned away from Oromis to stare at the stars glistening above her, down to the field blossoming tulips with dancing fireflies. She smiled lightly, wanting to capture it all. Her head jerked up as she heard sounds coming from the pond next to Oromis's and, with her tablet, moved to see what it was.

Oromis followed her slowly as she turned out of sight and around the corner of the hut. When he turned around the bend himself, he watched his student as her eyes met the sight of Oropher ad Saphira nudging one another and playing. Water splashed upon their dancing, sparkling hides and sent rays of blue, gold and white cascading upon the grass around the pond. Oropher ducked and laid in the pond, disrupting some frogs that croaked angrily at him. Oropher moved in apology, only to have saphira catch him off guard and tackle him.

Oromis walked to Marie's side and found her smiling. "Is this what you would like to capture?"

Marie nodded and she began the ritual. Her eyes stayed set upon the scene before her in concentration. Even though her subjects were moving, she knew how she wanted the fairth to turn out. She let her feelings about the dragons spill into her mind, pushing any wandering thought out. Her passion and gratitude towards their romance only brought tears to her eyes as she concentrated and then she spoke, "Let that which I see in my mind's eye be replicated on the surface of this tablet."

Marie watched as the scene in front of her formed on the tablet. The colors flowed and spun together, weaving a glorious sight until they stopped. There on the once black tablet was a beautiful rendering of the dragons playing. Saphira had her neck arched and was angling downward, to poke her mate. Oropher was in mid-roll, his face comically panicked as he tried to dodge the female's light blows. Everything but the dragons was blurred and barely decipherable. The sides of their hides glistened but was otherwise dark with the night. Their eyes protruded feelings and love for one another and even their body tones described it.

Oropher took the fairth and studied it himself. "You and Eragon…have such a similar way of thinking…"

Marie glanced at him. "Why do you say that? He showed me the pine needles…I do not see similarities."

Oromis only handed her the fairth back. "He did another one after the first…when Arya, Orik and the humans came by for the lesson and you were flying."

Marie looked at him questioningly. "What was it of?"

"If he has not shown you, then I shant tell you…it is for him to decide who sees it or not. He did not show Lady Arya, Master Dwarf or the humans. Only me…," Oromis replied. "I shall only describe that both of you tend to let your feelings interrupt what the true picture really is. And what you imagine comes out on paper more than what you really see. Eragon made something that was not even in front of him and you turned a dragon play-match into something passionate…something that represented more than a silly game. This is rusty, Marie, but very very beautiful. The elves would be honored to see a piece such as this."

Marie nodded, holding the fairth out so that she may see it again, trying to look at it through Oromis's eyes, but only seeing what had been before her, if only a sloppy remake.

"That is all for today…you may go back to your room. We've already gone over," Oromis said.

Marie nodded and turned back to the playing dragons. _Oropher…let's go now._

_All right…Okay! _He shouted the last part as Saphira dove again at him, a dragony laugh escaping her lips. He dodged away from her and trotted out of the pond to stand in front of Marie, soaking wet.

Marie laughed and shook her head. _I swear, you two are like two little kids flirting with one another._

Oropher nudged her, letting her shoulder get wet. _You should not talk. You and your man-Rider are the same._

_Hush! _Marie glanced at Oromis as he turned and walked back into his hut. _You never know, dragon._

_All right, all right, calm down. Only teasing, _Oropher replied. He snaked his head around her shoulder to look at the fairth. _Come on, let's see it!_

_Oh fine…here,_ Marie said, holding up the fairth. Oropher did not speak as his golden eyes ran over the piece. He looked at it from up close and then pulled away to scan it from very far. He tilted his golden and pearl head to one side and then to the other. Minuted later after more twisting and turning, Oropher spoke.

_This is a beautiful piece, Marie…You…captured the way I feel._

Saphira stood beside him, looking down at the piece as well. _It should never be destroyed…it is a piece beyond pieces…_

Marie blushed and nodded at the compliments. She turned and looked at the blue dragon. _Did you, by any chance, get to see the fairth Eragon did today…the one he won't show anyone._

_Why, have you?_

_No…_

_Yes. I will not explain it to you. It is his own piece. _

Marie narrowed her eyes at Saphira then but shrugged. _Where is he anyway?_

_Call to him, yourself, _Saphira replied. She shrugged and let out a dragony sigh, blue flames escaping her nostrils momentarily. _I'm going to bed. I don't feel too well after that play._

_Are you all right? _Oropher asked in concern, turning to her.

Marie frowned as they began to talk lovingly to one another and she cut off her presence from their minds, only letting a conscience of her own dragon slip through so that she may widen it if something were to happen.

She closed her eyes and sent her conscious self hurling through the watery barrier of magic and stretched it forth, searching for a presence. She found the one she was searching for and touched it, as slight as a whisper of the wind or a brush of hands.

Eragon let her into his presence fully when they met and she felt his happiness. _Hello, Marie…how was the lesson?_

_Excellent. I made a decent-looking fairth, _Marie said.

_Really? Do show it to me when you get here, okay? _Eragon offered.

Marie hesitated for a moment. _Okay then…we shall swap pictures.Is that all right?_

Eragon was silent and Marie felt him close off a rather large amount of his mind. _I…don't want to show mine._

_Why not?_

_Because…not now. You will see it, Marie…just not now._

_What makes a difference if I see it now or then?_

_A big difference…look, can't you just trust me?_

That hit Marie home. Eragon was beginning to sound rather defensive at it and Marie wanted to stay as far away from fighting him on things as she could. She knew battles were nearing…she could feel it. If she risked going to battle thinking ill of the one person who understood and loved her the most, she might regret it for the rest of her life.

_Fine…I trust you._

Marie was hit then with unintentional waves of relief and gratefulness before Eragon forced those away too. _Are you almost here?_

_No, I'm walking…Saphira is feeling a little ill after playing around with Oropher and they're going to spend the night out here, next to Oromis's, _Marie replied. Sensing distress from Eragon, she quickly settled him with encouraging words.

Eragon was silent for a moment before saying, _I'll come and meet you…we can come back together._

_Okay…_

Marie broke off the concection slowly then, only letting ghim trickle his consciousness in like her connection with Oropher. She walked silently among the trees, the sounds of nightingales and owls calling from the trees and flashes of deer bounding to their homes in the night. Marie sighed as she strode beneath the moonlight, thoughts of Eragon's fairth, Trianna, and the ever nearing fate of battling Galbatorix.

AAAAAAAA

Eragon leaped out of his home in the trees, landing on a knee. He straightened, brushing himself off and preparing to leave when a voice cut through the air. He spun around, Zar'roc unsheathed and hungry for blood. However, his eyes only met those of Trianna, who was leaning against the tree. He sighed and sheathed his blade.

"Dear, Rider…it has been some time since we last spoke," she called softly. She removed herself from the tree and began to step slowly towards him. "If you remember where we last left off…I think we can pick it up again."

Eragon's eyes narrowed and his face heated up as she walked closer to him. He began to step backwards, watching her eyes with rising panic. "I can't, Trianna…I don't…"

"Oh, hush, Eragon," Trianna said, a giggle escaping her lips. "I understand this could jeopardize us both…but think of what we almost became in Farthen Dur…we can still be that close again. We'll rule Du Vrangr Gata together…"

Eragon's blush seized to rise as he was beginning to understand what Trianna's intentions were. He let out a grunt as his back bumped a tree. She had him cornered.

"So what do you say?" Trianna said, her voice low. She leaned up against him and let her hands slide across his chest.

Eragon was frozen in place, wondering faintly how he should move her out of his way. Trianna smiled lightly and stood on her toes, her lips nearing his when, _Where are you? I'm almost back already!_

Marie's voice knocked Eragon back into place and his hands flew out, knocking Trianna to the ground.

She rolled and twisted and when she stopped in a heap, she turned and looked at him with accusing, incredulous eyes. "I thought…" Her eyes narrowed angrily. "You were interested in me!"

Eragon looked at her, his eyes wide. "N-no…not anymore…I…gotta go meet someone."

He shook his head and tore off into the forest, looking in a panic for Marie. His heart thumped within in chest as he realized what he almost did. He hadn't been interested in Trianna this time…but he had let himself be overwhelmed by the forwardness of the woman. She was a bit older than Marie and himself and put off the air of experience and womanhood. He shook his head in frustration. _And she knew it would get to me!_

Eragon's eyes raked through the forest, searching until he found her. She looked up at him in surprise as he raced towards her. "Eragon? Are you all right?"

"Oh!" Marie could barely speak as Eragon lifted her into his arms and kissed her, as if kissing her would relieve him of Trianna's tainting ploys or what she almost accomplished. His arms wrapped around her smaller body and he held her close to him as her fairth flopped from her hands and lightly onto the mossy grass floor. He took in the sweet taste of her lips and felt her go limp within his arms.

He stopped then for a moment, and looked at her. She was breathing shakily, her eyes shut and a small smile on her lips. He stared after her wonderingly. Had he just done to her what Trianna had caused himself to do. The other magician had caused him to go rigid and uncomfortable and immobile.

Eragon studied Marie as she opened her green eyes and looked up at him. He had made her go immobile, that was certain but she didn't look uncomfortable. She looked blissful and happy.

"Are you okay?" Her voice met his ears and he nodded, setting himself down on the grass beneath their feet to lean against a tree.

Eragon nodded again, as if trying to tell himself he was and he closed his eyes and tilted his head back against the tree. Marie sat down beside him and searched his face. "What…was that for? …Not that I minded it or anything…"

Eragon leaned upward and looked at her again. "I just…just never let me forget you. Ever…"

Marie stared at him, her brows together in confusion before Eragon leaned in slowly this time and kissed her lips again.

A noise from the trees made them both start out of the position and Eragon leapt to his feet, his hand on Zar'roc again. He glanced at his companion who had her blade out as well. They waited for a few moments, before relaxing and lowering their weapons.

Marie sighed, sheathing Brom's old blade. "It was probably some deer."

Eragon watched the forest for a few more moments, suspicious before dropping it and nodding, repeating Marie's gesture with Zar'roc. "Yeah…probably."

Marie turned to him. "Are you sure you're alright? You came to me like I was in trouble or something…like when I went to that glade before Farthen Dur…"

The memory of when Marie had disappeared on a walk flooded back into Eragon's mind like a bad dream and he closed his eyes with a groan. "Yeah…no. No, it wasn't anything like that. I just…I had a run-in with Trianna and…can we just forget about it?"

Marie's eyes suddenly sharpened and glittered dangerously. "What about Trianna? What happened?"

Eragon suddenly felt the familiar panic rise again as he watched Marie's form tense. "Nothing, Marie. She tried to…well…she pulled what she did in Farthen Dur and-"

"Did you let her?" Marie demanded.

Eragon's face twisted into a scowl. "How unfaithful do you think of me? I told you to trust me!"

Marie's eyes widened and then she looked to the grass, her face contorted with a mixture of pain and worry. She sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry I doubted you. I…don't want to fight."

Eragon shook his head and turned her shoulders to face him. She kept her eyes to his feet as he touched her face. "No…I don't want to fight either…I keep thinking of the battle that will eventually lie ahead of us. Of fighting Galbatorix and…I can't fight with you."

Marie nodded and finally met his eyes. "Aye…me too."

Eragon leaned down and kissed her once more before taking her hand and urging her back to the city limits. She bent and lifted her fairth and held it close to her as they left. He sighed and her her near him as their fee tbegan to take them back to Ellesmera. "Let's go back…Trianna wasn't too pleased with me pushing her to the ground."

Marie's eyes widened as they walked. "You pushed her?"

"Yeah…"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Trianna watched angrily as Eragon dashed into the forest. She had almost gotten him. She had felt him freeze under her hands as she touched his chest. He had been hers. She would've pulled him into a room, seduced him and gotten him on her side.

However, the second she was about to make it…the second her lips were about to seal the deal, he jump-started and pushed her away. Trianna slammed her fist into the ground furiously. He said he was going to meet someone. Who could possibly have torn him away from her like that? Did someone touch his mind and she wasn't aware of it? Or were they already connected?

She got to her feet as she thought of the female Rider. Eragon hadn't liked it when she had interfered before. So…it should be the same now…unless there was something between the Riders now. Trianna's lips twisted into a sneer as she thought madly of how the girl Rider had overpowered her in Farthen Dur. Exposing a forbidden relationship would definitely be a great cause of revenge. And Eragon wouldn't dare tell of what had conspired here, or his reputation would be farther tarnished.

Trianna leapt to her feet and bounded easily into the forest after Eragon. Keeping up with Eragon was no easy task. While the magician wasn't _honestly_ attracted to him, she still found that his build was pleasing, and definitely well off enough where he could easily outrun her. As it was, he was almost running away from her, so his trail was lost in a matter of minutes.

She stopped and tried to listen for his feet, only to hear nothing but the sound of the forest. Frowning, she was about to turn back when she heard voices.

"Are you okay…?"

Slowly, she crept amongst the trees and peeked out from the bushes to meet Eragon turning away from the horrid female Rider and sit down at the base of a tree.

Trianna watched, feeling a bit jealous as the girl reached and touched Eragon's arm. He did not flinch, or turn away from her. He sat there, letting her touch him.

Trianna watched as he nodded and sighed. She looked the the female Rider again as the girl spoke, "What…was that for? …Not that I minded it or anything…"

Trianna's brows rose. Did that mean he kissed her? Even the simplest kiss would do them both in. Trianna could twist it any way she wanted as long as she could them in the act.

"I just…just never let me forget you. Ever…"

Trianna finally got what she was looking for. She watched then as Eragon leaned forward towards the girl and pressed his lips against hers. Trianna's eyes widened and her lips twisted into an angry scowl as Marie shut her own and returned the kiss.

With a silent curse, Trianna stood and darted away silently. She cursed again and almost cried out as she stepped on a branch, the crack undoubtedly alerting the Riders that they were being disturbed. Trianna froze, waiting for the opportune moment. She couldn't move…she couldn't risk them capturing her. She knew she wasn't too keen on magic. That was exactly why she had planned on seducing Eragon. But it appears he is already lying with another girl.

When no sounds from the Riders following her came, Trianna continued her flight swiftly and silently.

AAAAAAAAAAAA

Marie and Eragon released their hands as they exited the forest and stopped at Marie'shome to drop off her fairth. Then they began to head down the paths to the Dinner Hall, enjoying the sights of the city lit up at night. They smiled and spoke with one another as they walked when the sound of urgent voices met their ears.

"Yes! It's true!" Eragon realized that the voice he heard was Trianna's. What happened?

They rounded the bend and saw Trianna talking with pained eyes to Lifaen, whose face was grim and angrier than Marie had ever thought.

"There! There they are!" Trianna shouted, pointing at them.

Marie and Eragon exchanged confused and worried glances when Lifaen met their eyes and stalked over to them. In one swift motion he had Eragon by the neck of his shirt and had risen him off his feet, staring mercilessly into the Rider's eyes.

"_Lifaen!"_ Marie cried, racing to the elf's side and grabbing his arm.

Lifaen shoved her away without looking and continued to glare fiercely at Eragon. His voice was low when he finally spoke. "You better hope…for your sake that she is not with child."

Eragon's angry eyes widened. "What? What are you talking abo-"

Lifaen tossed Eragon to the ground, sending him sprawling in a heap. "Come, Riders. The Queen has requested an urgent meeting. We have already sent for the dragons and Oromis."

Marie went to Eragon's side on the ground and helped him to his feet. "What's going on?"

Eragon shook his head angrily and scowled. "I think I know…"

"_Now_, Riders."

Eragon nodded and grimly followed Lifaen, Marie trailing behind him, confused and miserable. As they stalked to the Queen's quarters, they met the eyes of Trianna who only watched them with a vicious triumph.

AAAAAAAAAAA

A half an hour later, a small group, much like the one of the Council of the Eggs was assembled, save the absence of Arya, Jormunder, Orik and the elven councilers.

Eragon and Marie were the only ones seated in the room, sitting on too small chairs in the Queen's sitting room. Their heads were lowered as the Queen and Lifaen stood above them. Trianna watched mercilessly from the sidelines and the dragons, saphira being a bit weak sat behind them.

Oropher and Saphira had pried for answers as to wy they were summoned but no one replied.

Oromis was leaning grimly against the wall behind Lifaen and the Queen and Glaedr had his head resting on the ground outside, an eye watching dangerously from outside.

"What…is this rumor that has reached my ears, Riders?" the Queen spoke slowly and calmly.

When Eragon and Marie realized that the question wasn't rhetorical, and they glanced at one another in panic. Eragon finally looked up at her. "I have not yet heard a rumor-"

"No! I imagine you haven't!" the Queen interrupted. "It is after all not a rumor, is it? It is true! I have searched the mind of that human girl-" She gestured to Trianna. "-and have found it to be true. You have laid with Marie!"

Eragon scowled and stood furiously. _"I have done no such thing!"_

Lifaen's sword was out before anyone could breathe and was gently pressed against Eragon's neck in a matter of seconds. "I suggest you sit down _now,_ Shadeslayer."

Saphira snarled and watched Lifaen with a warning eye. Lifaen eyed her back with the same ferocity. "Fighting with you, Brightscales will only end in pain. I will stop at nothing to save my Queen and you would die before you let someone harm him. Before things get bloody, tell your Rider to sit back _down."_

_Eragon…let's explain your side calmly…do as the elf says, _Saphira said slowly and angrily. She was not willingly telling her Rider to comply.

Eragon shook with rising anger and his lips were tight as he sat back down stiffly. Only then did Lifaen lower his sword.

Islanzadi's brows met with disgust. "Trianna told us of how she followed you into the forest…hoping to apologize for trying to seduce you. When she saw you on the forest floor with _her."_

Marie's face twisted with fury as Islanzadi spat her name out. "Do you know what shame you have wrought upon the elves? Upon the Riders? This is how the Riders spend their free time…making love to one another behind the backs of their caretakers. What if she is with birth, Shadeslayer? How will either of you fight with a child?"

"I told you! I did not lay her!" Eragon yelled.

"I saw it in the mind of the human! You were with her in the glade! You kissed!" the Queen shouted.

Lifaen spoke this time, "Shadeslayer…give it up. You will only bring more shame…"

"Lifaen!" Marie interrupted.

Lifaen glared at her. "I knew you there was something between you two…I saw it before the Council started…I just…hadn't known." Lifaen looked away. "I thought you would respect us, more then that, Lady Swiftblade."

Oromis straightened himself and walked to the front. "I think we elves need to stop now before we embarrass ourselves any longer."

"You, Rider! How dare you say such things!" Islanzadi demanded.

"My queen," Oromis said with a sigh. "You have always ruled this country with grace and dignity but…you have always had a knack for jumping to conclusions. Have you searched the minds of the Riders to confirm what you saw?"

The Queen sat still and stuttering for a moment when Oromis started again, "Did Lady Trianna's mind actually show the Riders lying with one another?"

"They were on the grass-"

"It is quite obvious that these two have an intimate relationship…whether they have taken it a step farther or not is yet to be known," Oromis said.

Marie and Eragon looked at Oromis, tears of gratitude in their eyes. Islanzadi studied them for a moment and then sighed and grasped her brows. "Riders…we are at grave times right now and…I am not at my best. Forgive me."

Marie and Eragon didn't reply. Marie returned her gaze to the floor and Eragon stared angrily at his knees. The Queen sighed. "I know it will not forgive the accusation, but I am truly sorry. You have to understand, young ones…if you were to lay with one another…and cause Marie to be at birth…you would be disabling a Rider temporarily from battle. We'd either have to kill the child or let it grow, which of course would mean a few years before it could be left on its own. Do you understand why it is that important?"

Marie nodded but Eragon was more defiant. "Isn't there some spell of protection?"

"There is but the early elves made it complicated enough so that you would have to have three years worth of practicing to say a few simple words. It was done to farther forbid Riders form doing such when they are on a mission. Do you understand?"

Eragon only looked at her, his gaze penetrating.

Lifaen bent down to a knee and bowed his head. "Shadeslayer…Swiftblade, I acted without farther consolation. I ask for your utmost forgiveness for my pathetic insolence."

This time, both Riders nodded.

_The Riders forgive you, Lifaen, my Queen…but we ask that this does not happen again. Asking the dragons first could prevent it all. We'd be able to sense if Marie lost her pure trait, _Saphira said.

Eragon grudgingly repeated what she said, turning red at the mention of Marie's purity.

The elves nodded solemnly again and apologized for everything again. Islanzadi sighed. "I think this meeting is over…" She turned to Trianna. "Please do not suggest such things again. Not without sure proof."

She turned back to the Riders. "A relationship…a pure one is not forbidden among Riders at such time. We cannot keep you from your feelings…so we ask you here and now to swear that you will not lay with one another until you have felt that you are about to or have completed your duties with the elves and the Varden with this war."

"But…there is no guarantee that we will survive until then!" Eragon protested, looking up.

Marie glanced sideways at him and nodded in agreement. "You can't take us of our free will."

"Fine then," the Queen said thickly. "You shall jeopardize your lives, the war and the child you may have, should you chose to disagree."

Eragon's face twisted into a scowl and he nodded. "Fine…I swear it."

"In the Ancient Language!" the Queen boomed.

Eragon breathed the words out under his breath but his statement came out true to elven ears. The Queen turned to Marie. The girl looked to the ground, not wanting to meet the eyes of the elf Queen.

"Swiftblade?"

Marie nodded and uttered the words softly as well. When she did, her face contorted with a mixture of feelings and she fled the room. Eragon stood swiftly and moved to follow her, but Oropher was already on her trail.

He stopped, longing to comfort her but he turned and glared at Trianna instead. "I hope…that you receive the utmost satisfaction in what you have done."

Trianna looked at him, surprised for a moments and was about to speak when Eragon interrupted with eyes so angry she turned away and shuddered, "So that…when you have found your one love…the one you would spend the rest of your life with…that a person exactly like you will come along and rip it away at the seams so you can feel somewhat similar to the way we feel right now."

AAAAAAAAAAA

I don't know what is wrong with me, Oropher.

_Nothing is wrong with you…you are a teenager…it is natural to feel those kind of things towards someone you care about._

_But it's different. Oropher, I…actually wanted to have a child with him sometime. I…may not always seem like it but like everyone else…I just want a family and a chance to live after this war. Is that so much to ask?_

_So…you want hatchlings?_

_When Eragon and I were discussing what colors we imagine the eggs might turn out when Saphira lays them…I realized how wonderful it must be for her. She gets to have a family…with the one she loves. _

_You will too._

_But what if I _die _Oropher! Why are _you_ given the right to have a family during this turmoil when we are not?_

_Dragons are still able to fight when with eggs. _

_But it is still the same thing! _

_Marie…_

_It's not fair…_

…

_You know…I hadn't even really thought about…laying with him until now._

_But you thought about having children._

_Yes I thought about having children…but never what it took to have one. It's a strange thought…_

_Marie?_

_I love you…_

_And I you…_

AAAAAAAAAAAA

Eragon paced outside Marie's tree. Saphira watched him and looked to the girls' room knowingly. _Maybe I should have talked to her…_

_Maybe you should've…but I should too!_

_No…I can sense peace from her now, can't you? She'll be all right, I think._

Saphira nodded and looked up at the tree, her sapphire eyes glistening with the soft moonlight.

She'll be fine.

_A/N: I hope everyone gets why this chapter was needed…I wanted you all to see where they stood, get curious about the fairth, get more angry with Trianna…(it'll help with later…laughs evilly) and other things. I also wanted to make be noticed. Some resolution witb Arya. I also wanted to show you how close Eragon and Marie are. I really need to stress that they do not crush on one another anymore. They are in love. :D Yeah…and that's about it…_


End file.
